My Best Friend Became A Hot Mess
by BellaLuna2369
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends.Edwards the nerd and Bella is the popular girl.They both have feelings for each other but won't say anything,to afraid of the outcome of it.Edward disappears without a good-bye.When he comes back they're both different.
1. Chapter 1: He left

AN: Okay this is my 1st fanfic so please be kind.:)

Disclaimer: I own the story line but everything twilight Stephanie Myers owns.

Chapter 1:He Left

BPOV

" Bella, let's go! You need to stop talking to Nerdward!" Jessica said. " Jessica shut up. I'll talk to Edward whenever I feel like it." Then I turned back to Edward. His eyes were wide. "Y-you stood up for me." I smiled at him. "Yeah. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't." Then his smile faltered. Okay that is weird. " Okay, well I should get going. We're leaving at 5:00 p.m." "Well, I'll see you at your house to say bye." I hugged him tightly to me.

Edward has messy bronze hair, that makes it look like he just ran his hand through it. He wears button up shirts and fitted pants. He also has these eyes that can pull you in. He hides them behind these glasses that makes him look even sexier.

Edward, Alice, and their parents are going to visit their family at Italy for the summer. It was definatley going to be a sucky summer without them. Espically without my best friend, Edward. We've been best friends since our diaper days. We always stuck together no matter what. Even though I'm considered popular, he's still my best friend.

Jessica, Mike, and Tyler have been telling me not to hang out with Edward anymore just because he's different. They call him a nerd, dork, geek. Any possible name to put him down and away from me. Which wouldn't work no matter how they try. Tyler and Mike are jealous of Edward because I reject them everytime because I have plans with Edward. Jessica hates Edward because he rejected her. Since then they turned him to an outsider and made fun of him. Just because he wears glasses and is a good boy. Lately Edward has been distant with me. He would always run away whenever I say best friends

I got in my car and drove home. When I got in, Emmett was on the couch watching Hercules and saying the words along with the movie. I swear Emmett is considered the big brother but he's so immature that I sometimes think I'm the oldest. "Hey Emmie!!" He turned to smile at me. "Hey Bellie!!" He turned back to the movie and put all his attention on the television.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and closed my bedroom door. I grabbed my Gibson Elvis Costello Century of Progress Signature Model Acoustic Guitar. I started playing 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato.

Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick But make it last So i can see how badly this will hurt me When you say good bye

Keep it sweet Keep it slow Let the future pass And don't let go But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing You got me laughing while i sing You got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling And your love is where im falling But please don't catch me

See this heart Wont settle down Like a child running scared from a clown I'm terrified of what you'll do my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away So I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes to high Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where im falling But please don't catch me

So now you see Why I'm scared I cant open up my heart without a care But here i go Its what i feel and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've get me smiling in my sleep And i can see this unraveling And your love is where im falling So please don't catch me

And if this is love Please don't break me I'm giving up So just catch me

I sat there and looked out my window. Is it possible for me to be in love? Singing this song made me think of Edward and only Edward. No. It's only because we spend every waking moment together. Right?? Fuck! I am in love with Edward. Why couldn't I just fucking admit already?!?! Oh yeah. It's cause I'm scared of rejection. I have to tell him.

I ran down the stairs and was about to open the door when Em grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground. "Emmers let me go!" He laughed. "I will but where the fuck are you rushing off to?" My brother kind of looks like me except that he has blue eyes and dimples and HUGE muscles. "Going to Edward's. Going to tell him I love him!!" He let me down. "About time little sis!! You go!!" I ran out the door and ran down the street.

I started knocking on the Cullen's door. I was finally going to tell him how I feel. How weird that a song is what made me realize that. Soon the door opened. "Ed-" I stopped when I saw it wasn't Edward but his twin sister Alice. "Hey Aly! Is Edward here? I got to tell him something important." She looked sad. "Everything okay Aly?" She shook her head. "He didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Okay I was definatley confuse. She sighed. "Edwards' gone. He left to Italy." "What? He said he was leaving with the family at 5:00 pm." She shook her head again. "No, he left at 4:00pm by 's gone Bella."

When she said that I didn't want to believe it but I knew deep in my heart that it was. I fell on my knees and cried. I kept on crying for my broken heart. I didn't even had the chance to tell him I loved him before he left. God knows how long he'll stay there or even come back if he's family didn't even go. The love of my life is gone. He left me without saying good-bye.

I felt someone's arm around me and lifting me up. I started screaming. "Shhh. Baby girl. It's just me." Emmett whispered. I clung on to him like my life depended on it. Which it kind of did. All I feel is pain. The pain of this huge hole thats been ripped out of my heart. I heard people around me but couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon I felt myself placed on a bed and someone, most likely Emmett, touching my head. "I know sis. Just wait until he's you'll tell him. Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this baby girl." I felt my eyes close.

All I could think about was Edward. All I can do now is pray that Edward will come back to me.

* * *

**AN: Okay well this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't worry Edward won't be gone for long. Next chapter is about how Bella deals without Edward in her life. It will be tough since they are together 24/7. I know some of you are wondering about her parents. Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. All your reviews will help me become a better .I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Without Him

**AN: Well I'm so happy how many story alerts and author alerts I've gotten with just one chapter. You guys are amazing! Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make me want to continue this story. Just for that I updated a day earlier than planned. I didn't expect this much response on my story. So now getting to the changes in Bella. It's kind of how she acts in New Moon. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story line. The rest goes to Stephanie Meyers including Edward. :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer Without Him

BPOV

_3 months later_

The whole summer I stayed home. I would be in bed laying down or looking out my window. Whenever I went to sleep, I would have a nightmare of Edward leaving me. This would lead me screaming during the night. Emmett or one of my parents would come to my room and calm me down. One day Alic took me over to her house just to let me have a change of scenary. Her and Rose wanted to have a sleepover but as soon as a took a step in the house, I started hyperventalating. The thought of being in that house without Edward made it that much more real he was actually gone.

Tomorrow would be the start of our senior year at Forks High. I don't know how I would be able to get through school, if I can't get through the summer without him.

I got up and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair. While looking in the mirror, I noticed the difference in me. I looked paler and had bags under my eyes. Why couldn't Edward just come back and tell me he made a mistake to leave me. Once I thought that, I shook my head. No. I need to stop thinking like that. He isn't coming back. I went to my drawers to pick out my clothes for the day. I decided to wear sweat pants and a blue long sleeve shirt. Then I sat on the chair that I put in front of my window.

I put the chair there as soon as I woke up, the day he left. I put it there just to see if he would pull up the driveway. I always get my hopes up whenever I see Alice or Carsile and Esme driving up. Then they come out of the car without him.

My parents, Emmett, and Alice tried to get me out of the house but I never want to. I ignored all my friends phone calls, so mostly likely they won't talk to me when we go back to school. I really don't give a fuck anymore. My life has no meaning without him. Ever since he left, I've been empty. I havn't been to the Cullen's house since that day I freaked.

I looked out my window and saw my dad raking the leaves outside. He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. I don't know why if he wasn't there when Edward left. Charlie is one of the best cops out in the country. Other poolice departments call him over, to help them out with a case or training. My mother Renee owns a couple of boutiques. One here and the other at LA. She goes to LA to manage the store since it is just brand new. Emmett went to college already to get settled in. He's going to NYU. He wants to be an architect. He just loves building things and he's really good at it.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Alice, Edward's twin sister and my other best friend. I havn't been around her all summer. Whenever I look at her, I see Edward in her.

"Hey Al." She smiled at me. She has Edward's emerald eyes." "Well I bought you clothes for the new school year tomorrow!" I shook my head. She is always doing stuff like that. Even when I don't want her to spend money on me.

"You shouldn't have Al." I said. "Well I wanted to. I want to see my beautiful best friend again." I sighed. "No Al. You want to see who you thought I was. Not the real me." Alice looked angry when I said that. "Don't say don't. I don't like hearing you put yourself down." I turned back to the window and saw Jasper outside, leaning against Alice's yellow 911 Porshe.

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and a really good friend of mine. He's also Edward's other best friend. With Jasper I feel more at ease. Like he has this calm aroma around him. He understands how I'm feeling and helps me out with Alice whenever I don't feel like doing something.

"You stopped Bella." Alice said. "Stopped what?" She sighed. "Singing, writing, and playing your music."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Kind of. I still write. I just can't do any of the other things anymore without seeing him."

I tried playing before but whenever I did, I would see Edward in front of me and cheer me on. He's the reason I'm so focused on my music.

"Well tomorrow don't worry about me coming over. I know you need your alone time that day." Then she left. Alice is right. I needed to be alone and get myself through it. Knowing that Edward isn't going to be at school will be tough but I just got to push my feelings down.

Maybe I should do it. I should start playing and singing my music but not alone. I always wanted to start a band. Maybe this is the time to start it. I dialed the number from the one person who would always been there for me and will help me out of my funk.

"Hey Josh. You still play the guitar?"

EmPOV **(there isn't much stories that let us in Em's head. Let's see how he feels about Bella's change of behavior.)**

_2 months later_

I've been at New York for college, for about two months already. My roomate Rick is a little spoiled, rich kid. He's a pain in my ass! It's fun at college but I'm always worrying about my baby sis. Ever since Edward left she's been a mess.

Her body's there but the life in her is gone. I look in her eyes and see that they are empty. The whole time she's awake, she would be looking at the window, waiting for him. Expecting him to just come back. He never did and still hasn't.

He didn't even call her or contact her in any way since he left. He disappeared without telling her good-bye. Cause of him, she's not doing the thing she loves more than anything, besides him, is her music. It left with him too. He took a part of her and her heart with him that day. She has no one she wants to talk to. Even Alice. Alice brings memories of Edward with her and Bella can't handle it.

Bella wishes he would come back but I know he isn't. When the day comes, that I see him, I will kick his ass for hurting my sis. Believe me, I will. No guy, that Bella's ever dated got away with a can of whoop ass by me. It was a gift from me to them.

It hurts me that my sis is like this. It's not even her anymore. She fell for him so hard, that the heart ache is more painfull. I just hope she's alright now. School already started. Rose, my girlfriend, said they're spending more time together. Rose says she is slowly coming back but is different. She won't tell me the difference. Just saying that I would have to see for myself. Hopefully it helps bring her back to life.

* * *

**AN: Well there you guys go. Chapter 2. It's a gift for all of you who story alert this story and add it as your favorite. You guys are amazing. Please let me know what you think about the chapter. Give me some feedback. Good or Bad. It'll help me become a better writer.=)**


	3. Chapter 3: He's Here!

**AN: Well thanks for feedback you guys. So now where going to see how Bella is at school and there's going to be a suprise in this chapter. Hope you like it. It'll let you see how Bella feels about Edward now.**  
**Lecia: she might be famous but not in that way yet but in the future maybe.**  
**So here's Chapter three of MBBAHM. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own Josh!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: He's Here?!?!

BPOV

_1 month later_

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to do my morning ritual. After I finish, I went to my closet to grab my clothes. I decided on my black ripped skinny jeans, purple v-neck, and my black beat up converse. I straighten my hair and put it in a ponytail. I put on eyeliner and checked myself in the mirror before I left.

I've changed alot in these past few months. I'm a way different person that if he comes back, he won't recongize me. I refuse to say his name anymore. I refuse to acknowledge his existance if he won't acknowledge me at all.

I grabbed my black leather jacket and backpack. I went downstairs to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table. I grabbed my phone and keys. I was just about to leave when my dad called me. I swear Charlie has cameras around the place. How can he know I was downstairs, if I wasn't making any noises and he had his newspaper in his face.

"Bella! Have a seat." He said in a stern voice. Oh great! Charlie is pissed off as fuck. I sat down across from him. "Yeah pops!" He put the newspaper down. Damn! I was right. He is pissed. I wonder what did I do this time.

"Well, whats with you getting pulled over for speeding?" I snorted. He looked even more angry than before. "Is this funny to you?" "Yeah dad. Whats the big deal? So I was speeding. Who hasn't?" He turned red and I swear a vein would have popped. He kind of looked like the Hulk instead of green, red! HA! Damn, I got to stop listening to Em.

"Who hasn't?!?! The speed limit is 35. You were going 99mph!! Are you trying to kill yourself!! First the drinking, then the smoking. But this is too much. I can't stand to see my daughter killing herself slowly." Oh wants to start being a parent now. "Well you don't even see much. This is the first time we've seen each other, much less talked to each other in almost 2 months!! I'm out." With that I got up and walked to my car.

My car is a red, FERRARI F430. This baby goes fast and I always get away with it until last night. Such a shame since it was a good night too. Oh well. Maybe next time I'll get this baby over a 100mph. I get an adrenaline rush out of ir. It's sort of my thing.

I drove to school fast because I only had 5 minutes before the bell rang. I couldn't afford to get another detention for being tardey. I got there and parked next to a black Volvo. Weird. Normally Alice parks there with her yellow Porshe. I walked into class right on time.

"Well Bella. Glad you CAN make it to class on time." I laughed. "Well I woke up early to shoot darts at--" "BELLA!!" Alice yelled. She stopped me from saying 'your picture.' Thank god. would love to give me detention.

I sat down in my seat at the back with Josh and Paul. "Hey man. You just made it." Josh said. Josh is in my band, the Fallen Angels. He's the guitarist in the band. We started the band with Rose in bass guitar, Jasper in drums, Josh in guitar, and me doing vocals and sometimes guitar. We started 3 months ago. We're pretty much well known in our small town of Forks residents. Espically since I'm the bad girl in this shitty town.

"Yeah dude. So what's the plan today?" Paul asked. Paul has been a close friend of mine. My brothers friend, Jacob introduced us and since then we've been close. Jacob is the same age as my brother. Paul is the same age as me.

"I don't know. Do band rehersal after school. Everything else.... Go with the flow." I got my ipod out and listened to some King Of Leon. Those guys are awesome. My reason to start a band.

Soon I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from Alice. I swear that girl is trying to get me into more trouble than I'm already. **(Italics are Alice,Underline Bella)**

_'Didn't u c him?'_

I looked at her, confused. Who did she mean, him?? I texted her back a reply.

'C who??'

Paul laughed. "What?!?!" I whispered to him harshly. "You look like you want to kill Aly." I started to laugh loudly, forgetting I was in class still. "BELLA!! Keep it down. Do you want another detention or suspention??" "No I don't." I said through clenched teeth. He went back to teaching. My phone vibrated again.

_'Oh. Well i gotta go. bells gonna ring in a sec.'_

Lucky for her, the bell did ring. Now I have to wait till Lunch.

"Come here Bella." Paul said and lifted me over his shoulder. "Paul!! Put me down, you jackass!!" He walked out of class and into the hallway. All of a sudden we heard a loud bang. I turned to see a guy wearing all black and a beanie covering his head. He had his head against the locker and his fist connected to the locker where you can see a dent. I saw Alice go over and comfort him. What the fuck?!?! Since when did she know this new guy??

How can she already know him?? Then Alice turned her face to look at me and glared at me. What the fuck is going on? Why is she looking at me like that? I don't even know the guy for christ sakes.

Paul let me down. "Why is Aly looking at you like that?" He whispered in my ear. "I don't fucking know." Then I walked away and headed to my History class. Jasper was there, waiting by the door. "What's wrong B?" He asked. "Oh nothing except that your girlfriend glared at me because of some dude otr some shit like that." "What?" We walked into class and sat down. I told him what happened after the bell rang.

He put his arms around me. "Calm down B. Remember what happened last time you lost control of your anger." I did. I punched lockers, snapped at everyone, and broke Eric Yorkie's nose. "I know. Let's just pay attention to class." The bell rang. "Alright everyone settle down." said. Everyone listened. "Okay. Today we will go more into detail about Pearl Harbor." She wrote Pearl Harbor on the board. Soon the class door went open and in walked the guy who punched the locker.

"That's him." I whispered to Jas. He nodded. " Well who do we have here?" Ms. Young said. "A freak." Eric said. Everyone laughed. "Shut the fuck up Eric! I bet he's not a perv like you. Fuckin dick!!" He put his head down. Well that shut him up and everyone else in this hell hole. Good! I turned my attention to the guy to see him looking at me with relief in hs eyes. Weird. But he had the most recongizable emerald eyes. They reminded me of him.

I flinched at the thought of him.I put my head down. I can't live in the past. I just can't. I'm finally moving forward.

"Okay class. This is Edward Cullen. Please welcome him back." Ms. Young said. I gasped. No it can't be. I must be hearing things now. I looked up at this person. He was looking at me but with sadness in his eyes now. "Edward have a seat next to Jasper Whitlock." He then walked towards Jazz and me. I put my head down and tried to hold off the tears a little longer.

Alice did have the right to look at me like that. It was her brother. He is back. But that doesn't explain him punching the locker. Then he comes back dressed as a bad boy. Gone were those sexy glasses. "L, breathe." I didn't know I stopped breathing. I sucked in much needed air. The rest of class was a blur. I was back to being a zombie by just looking at him and hearing his name.

* * *

**AN: There you. Chapter 3. Edward is back!!Hope you enjoyed. Tomorrow Remember Me is coming out and I'm going to be watching it since my dreamy brit man is in it. Gotta love the bad side of Rob's character. Anyways I got more author alerts and story alerts. You guys are awesome. If you can please recomend my story. From now on I am going to recomend a story in each chapter.**

**Recomended Story: Breaking Dawn by AbsoFuckinLutely4everTwilight .**  
**Story is like Breaking Dawn but written her way. During Eclipse Compromise. It's amazing. So please read and review her story.**


	4. Chapter 4:Sadness,Anger,so much emotions

**AN: Sorry. I took longer than I expected but I had family over but now I'm back! Okay there have been questions about why Alice was being rude to Bella. Well Bella basically hurt her brother by ignoring him in 1st period and letting Paul carry her. She was being the protective sister that we all know and love. I hope that answers your question. Well here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it and well enjoy!!! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers own it. I just get to borrow the characters for my story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sadness, Anger, so much emotions.

_BPOV_

The rest of the school day, I was back to being numb. I didn't feel anything except sadness, remembering him gone, anger, he came back. He was basically everywhere I went. He was in all my classes except for my Creatie Writing class.

As soon as the bell rang to end the school day, I ran out of there, I only ran out of there because he was sitting next to me in my English class. He was trying to talk to me but I kept ignoring him. I know that if I talk to him, I would break down in front of him with all my pent up emotions. Every time he tried to talk to me, our english teacher , kept telling Edward to leave me alone.

I just got out of the door to the parking lot, when he called out my name. "Bella!!" I ran over to the auditorium. When I went inside, Jazz, Rose, and Josh were already set up. Alice was sitting at the edge of stage.

"Hey B, is everything okay?" Jazz said. Jazz has always been concerned about me since Edward left. He's taken over the big brother role since Em left for college. I ignored him. "I got a new song. Follow me when it's time." I sat on the piano bench and started playing.

We played a couple of songs and it went by quickly. After we were done, we went outside to the parking lot. "Bella!" I turned around to see Edward running towards me. "Please let me explain."

Paul came out of his car and walked next to me. "Dave's here." I smiled. Then I walked over to where this guy was leaning against the hood of his car. He had brown hair that fell near his eyebrows, and these light brown eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and loose fitted jeans. When he saw me, his smile wided.

"Edward just stop. Let her be." Jasper said. God bless that boy. I swear, if Dave found out about Edward being back, Edward would be dead.

I ran towards Dave and jumped in his arms. He caught me before I fell to the ground. "Hey gorgeous." He said. "Hey." Then we started kissing. Dave is my boyfriend. He doesn't got to high school. He's 19 years old and amazing! We met through a friend at a gig the band and I were playing at. Since that day we've been inseprable. We went on a couple of dates and soon after he asked me to be his girl. He sat me on the hood of his car. We pulled away and leaned our foreheads together. "So beautiful, how was practice?" "Great. I wrote a couple of new songs. I just need to get music to go with it." He smiled at me. "Good. You know I can help you with that."

He soon started kissing me. "Okay. -kiss- You -kiss- Can -kiss- Help." We kept on kissing until we needed to breath. He held me close to him. "Hey Dave!!" Paul and Josh said. They both like him. Rose, Jazz, and Alice on the other hand hate him for some reason.

"Hey you guys." He said to all of them. He always been polite to all of my friends, even if some of them hate him. "NO!!!" We all turned to see Edward with his hands clenched in fists with Alice trying to calm him down. "Who's the new guy?" Dave asked. Everyone looked at me. "No one. Just some new guy."

Everyone looked at me confused. What?!?! Would they rather have Dave beat his ass. Dave knows about Edward leaving me without a good-bye. He was in town 2 weeks before Edward left. He never met him though. He also doesn't know that I fell in love with him either.

I know. I'm a bad girlfriend. But I just have a bad feeling that Dave would introduce his fist to Edward. I know its wrong. I am suppose to tell my boyfriend everything but I just can't bring myself to tell him. I keep telling myself its because of Dave and my relationship. But in my heart I know its because I don't want Edward to get hurt.

"Bella, lets get going. Esme want us at home by 6:00pm and its already 5:50pm." Jazz said. "I got to go babe." I said to Dave. He held me tighter. "I don't want you to go." I kissed him. "I know but I have to go." He picked me up from his car and carried me to my car. "Alright. I'll let you go but promise me you'll answer when I call you." He opened my car down and sat me inside. "I promise." I said. He kissed me one more time before he left.

Josh got in the car with me. He's always been welcomed at the Cullen home since we've met. Yes I now walk in the Cullen home without freaking out.

"So I'm guessing your going to completely ignore Edward." He said while I was driving to the Cullens home. "Why would you say that?" "Cause you ignored him when he called out your name." I didn't answer him. He didn't even push me to answer him. We stayed quiet the whole ride home. I was wrong. I wouldn't just break down. I would have a total meltdown.

Soon I was pulling up to the Cullen's driveway. Outside was Esme, Carsile, Alice, Rose, Jazz, my parents, and Edward. My dad was looking at Edward. But not in the nice 'lets me welcome you back home' way. It was the ' you hurt my baby girl so now I'm going to break every bone' kind of way. It's going to be a hell of a long night.

* * *

**AN: Well thats Chapter 4. Yeah Bella is being a bitch to Edward but he just left her alone. Of course she'll be pissed. Next Chapter is the dinner with everyone. There's going to be a whole mess of drama and should I say someone is going to get a fist connected to their face! *GASP* Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Recomended story for Chapter 4: Enemy Mine by alexanya07**

**Summary: ****Edward and Bella have grown up hating each other. Can being forced to** **spend one HOT Spring Break together change all of that?**

**It's an awesome story. It's becoming one of my favorites. I just started reading it and let me tell you, so far its great.**


	5. Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes

**AN: Sorry its been a while. I'm just busy with school. They're over working me with spring break coming up. Well who saw The Runaways? I got to say it was the best movie about a band that I've ever seen so far. I never heard Kristen cuss that much until that movie. She did an awesome job and so did Dakota! Anyways, back to the story. Oh and I have a link to a pic of how I picture Dave. He's like Ed Westwick, in the movie S. Darko.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward. :( But I do own Dave and Josh.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes

BPOV

Esme greeted Josh and I, warmly. Soon we went inside and sat in the dinning room. Josh and Rose sat next to me while Edward sat in front me. While we were eating, Edward kept looking at me. Charlie soon distracted him from me. "Well, Edward. Why are you back?" "Ummm... I wanted to finish my senior year here. But more importantly I wanted to see someone." He said while looking at me.

I glared at him. How could he say that, when he left me?!?! Charlie started laughing. "If that someone is my daughter, then you must be joking." "Sir, why would I be joking?" "Charlie don't" Renee said. "No Renee. He needs to hear what he's done to my baby girl after he left." He said. More like growling.

"DAD!!!" Everyone turned to look at me, shocked at my outburst. "Just let it go! You weren't there either, okay. He doesn't need to hear it, he can just see it by looking at me." I turned to look at him. Edward looked devasted. Good. He deserves to feel what I felt. I got up and went upstairs to the music room.

I grabbed my purple electric guitar and started playing Fences. It's a song that I wrote that kind of reflected Edward. Josh, Rose, and Jazz came in and join me playing.

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the halls_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_Set restrictions, seprate from the world._  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

Little by little everyone else came in. Soon Edward was right in front of me, staring at me. After that we sang a couple more songs. We had really gotten into it, that after we finished, we were breathing hard. It's amazing. Every time I perform, I get this adrenaline rush.

"That was great Bella." Esme said. She has always been proud of me with my music. "I swear you guys keep getting better and better everytime you guys play." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme." I sat down on the piano bench and looked at the keys and the music notes for a couple of songs I had written. I heard everyone leaving. Once I thought everyone was gone, I looked up. What I didn't expect was to see Edward right in front of me with this pain look in his eyes.

"Bella." He whispered. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled out. "Please talk to me. Let me explain everything." I laughed. "You had your chance. You could have told me when we last saw each other at school. But no you didn't. Imagine how I felt when I went to your house to tell you something important and you weren't there." Now I had tears runing down my cheeks that I didn't notice before. "You broke your promise to me. You said you would always be there for me and you weren't. What kind of best friend are you." He flinched.

I was hit with the memory of him flinching everytime I said best friend. He was about to answer when my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" "Hey babe. I'm outside the Cullens' place. Think you're able to get out?" My boyfriend Dave said. "Hell yeah! When have they ever stopped me. I'll be out in a minute." I hanged up and started walking out.

Edward was following me. "Bella, please don't go." I turned around. "WHY?!?! Oh, I forgot. Thats what you do, right? Its you who runs away without talking!!" I walked passed the living room and grabbed my jacket. "I'm leaving with Dave!" I yelled out while walking through the door. Dave was outside waiing for me. I got in the car. Before we left, I looked at the house and saw Edward looking out at us.

EPOV **(AN:Time to see whats Edward thinking)**

I just watched her walk away. What happened to my best friend? She went from being happy to angry while I was away. Now I find out she's going out with Dave. Of all people, Dave!

I heard stories about him. How he got in trouble at school. Beat a teacher, almost to death. Who knows if its rumors or not. Then he comes here and all the girls crush on him. The new, mysterious, bad boy. Bella was one of the girls who crushed on him. She always had a thing for bad boys and their style.

So I went to Italy to stay with my uncle Aro and cousins Alec and Jane for the summer. I asked Jane if she could help me change my style from nerd to bad boy. Of course she helped. But only for two reasons. 1) She always wanted to give me a makeover and help me out. 2) She loved Bella to death like a sister and wanted us to be together.

Alec helped me work out and get some muscles and learn how to fight. Now I can be the one to protect Bella from the boys. I can stand up for myself now. There is, however, one thing that I regret I did over there at Italy. Hopefully it stays over there and doesn't come back.

"Edward don't worry. She'll realize Dave isn't the one for her soon enough." Alice said. My twin sister. Always trying to comfort me and protect me from any harm. I kept staring out the window. "Well Esme, Carsile. Thank you for having us over but we really need to get going if we're going to catch our flight. Call us if she does it again." Renee said.

That's right. Renee and Charlie had a buisness trip to attend to. I just can't believe they would still go while their daughter is out there with Dave doing god knows what.

I was confused by what she said. Call them if she does what again? Jazz saw me and came over. "Sometimes she doesn't go home or she gets in really late. A couple of times she would be drunk and banging at the door over here. She would always scream your name out." Fuck! What have I done to her? She is like this because of me. It wasn't suppose to be like this at all. She was suppose to be happy and be that same girl who always smiled and treat people with respect.

Esme and Carsile soon went upstairs and told us to not stay up late. I already knew they would be awake until she called or came over here. Jasper kept talking to me about how Italy was. I know he was trying to get my mind off of Bella being out there but it wasn't working. Soon Josh came runing in the living room. "You guys, we need to go to Daves' place and get Bella. She wants to leave but Dave won't drive her back here."

"I'll drive you there. Just tell me where his place at." I said. He nodded. "We're coming too!" Alice said. So Josh, Alice, Jazz, and me were in my volvo, towards Daves' place. Once we got there, we saw a whole mess of people there. We got off and were on the font porch.

"Here's the plan. We'll split up and look for Bella. Whoever finds her first, calls Alice. We all know Ally here can call everyone in under five minutes." Josh said. Alice smacked him playfully. "Hey! It's a gift. I can't help it loser." They laughed. "Okay let's head out." Jazz said.

I went in the house looking for her. I heard someone call my name. "Edward Cullen! My man! How you doing?" I turned to see Mike Newton fucking drunk. Dick thinks I don't remember him picking on me. Fucking asshole. "Yeah, sure. Have you seen Bel-" "Your Edward fucking Cullen?" I turned to see Dave in front of me.

By the smell of his breath, I knew he was drinking. "Yeah" He then looked pissed off. "Well stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." He then punched me. As soon as he punched me, hell broke loose. I punched his nose and it fuckin broke. "EDWARD!!" I heard someone yell out. I turned to see a familiar brown hair girl. Just for that split second Dave pushed me against the wall and started punching me in the face. Soon I heard my girls' voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?!" She pushed her way through and made it between Dave and me. "Babe, he came after me first. I had to protect myself." He said. Motherfucker! She is going to take his side. What shock me was what she said. "BULLSHIT!" She yelled and got in his face. "I saw you fucking punching Edward first!!" "Well you didn't tell me that new kid was fuckin Edward Cullen!!" He yelled at her. Fuck no! Who did he think he is to yell at my Bella.

I was about to go up to him but Bella stopped me. "Don't Edward." She whispered. I looked down, into her eyes. I caved in as always. She turned back to face him. "Why would I tell you? For you to hurt him! Hurting him is hurting me too, you fuckin dick!" She yelled at him again. Fuck! She's sexy when she is all angry.

"Babe I didn't-" "Know. Yeah you did. I told you I would die if someone hurted him but you didn't fuckin give a shit." She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Lets go upstairs. I have a cream to help the bruises." We went upstairs to a bathroom. She sat me on the counter and took out a cream from the cabnit.

"This helps me whenever I get a bruise." "He puts his fuckin hands on you." I growled out. She smiled. "No. Believe me. If he did he would be dead and I wouldn't be with him at all." She put the cream on my jaw. I flinched. "Sorry. I know its cold but it helps." She continued putting the cream on. "Anyways, where did you learn to fight cause you never knew how to."

"From my cousin Alec." She nodded. "Why are you like this? All bad boy and all?" "Because of you." She snatched her hand away from my jaw like I burned her. "Well nice to fuckin know I turned you to this." "Bella its not like that. Let me explain pl-" "Eddie poo!" I cringed at that name.

Fuck, she came back. That bitch followed me. She walked over to me and sat on my lap. I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't allow that. She turned to Bella. "Bella learn to control your man from hitting my man." I could tell by the look on Bella face that she was pissed. I hated that the bitch called me her man. "Tanya I'm not your-" But before I could finish, Tanya was thrown to the ground by Bella, who grabbed a hold of her hair.

Bella started punching her. Damn. Since when did Bella learn how to fight? I would be lying if I said that I wasn't getting horny watching Bella beat some bitches ass up. "You stupid slut!!" Soon everyone was upstairs watching. "Fuckin STD!" Bella kept punching her and calling her names. I grabbed Bella by her waist and lifted her off of Tanya. She was struggling to get off of me. "Let me go Edward. This bitch needs to get fucked up!!" I looked down at Tanya and saw her face fucked up. Her nose looked broken,had bruises on her face, Bellas' handprint on her arm, and a cut on her lip. "Well at least I had Edward kiss me!!" Tanya yelled.

Everyone gasped. Bella froze in my arms. Shit! I didn't want her to find out like this. "Bella." "No don't. Let me go." She said. I could her trying to keep hold of herself. "No. Not until we talk." "Talk about what?!?!" She then pushed herself away from me and ranaway. "Bella!" I tried to run after her. Pushing through the crowd. Once I was outside, she was on a motorcycle, and driving off.

When did she learn to fuckin ride a bike? "Edward!" I turned to see Alice walking towards me. She was fuming. "What?" She then was in front of me and slapped me. "How can you tell me you're in love with Bella when your kissing with that fuckin STD whore!!" Josh came and pulled Alice away. Jazz came up to me.

"You better find her Edward or Alice will kill you. Not just her but me too. That girl is the only family I got besides Alice. I will hurt you if something happens to her because of you." We got in the Volvo with Alice and Josh and drove in the direction she went in.

I learned that Bella was a zombie all summer since I've left. Jasper kept telling me that she couldn't even walk in my house without freaking out. She didn't have a nice night of sleep either without having a nightmare of me leaving. She sometimes have the nightmares when she doesn't take sleeping pills. I can't believe I caused the love of my life so much pain. I can imagine how Emmett must feel about me now if Jasper wants to kill me. I'm really going to die if Jasper won't kill me, Em will. Now I know why everyone is a certain way around her.

* * *

**AN:Okay so thats Chapter 5. I will try to update tomorrow or Friday. I promise I will update sooner. So tell me what you think about the or PM or bad reviews are I was writing this chapter I was angry so thats the reason for all the fighting and the whole mess of cuss words but I think it fit perfectly into this 't you think?Tell me what you think about Edward's I do some more of his now its going to be a whole mess of drama but it will get better. I guarentee that.**

**No recommend story for this chapter. I've been too busy to think of one. But read the other stories I recomened from my other 're pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discussions and Arguements

**AN: Well I promised to update sooner and I did. So yeah everyone else is really badass here. But it starts to get emotional from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own the awesome friend Josh and the badass boyfriend Dave.**

**PS I put pictures of how Dave, Josh, Bella, and Edward look in my story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Discussions and Arguements

BPOV

I pulled over to the side of the road, near the woods with my alcohol. I was tripping all over the place. Yup! I'm so fuckin wasted. Next thing I know, I'm in the woods and lost. Shit! Oh well. Maybe everyone will be better off without me. I kept walking until I tripped and fell to the ground and hurt myself. I could feel the pain on my arm. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the pain that I knew I deserved.

What a way to die. No telling the guy you love that you do love him. Oh well. Maybe Alice or Jazz will tell him. They always knew about my feelings for Edward. Apparently I've been obvious with it.

I heard rustling. Weird. Who else is here? Fuck! Maybe its a bear or mountain lion. "Jasper! I found her!" Jasper? Why is this guy calling Jazz? Soon I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I whimpered. "Edward." "Fuck! Jasper, she's hurt!" The guy started walking faster. I could hear the police sirens still on. So now we were back on the side of the rode.

I heard everyone talking but one voice stood out more than the others. My angels voice. What a pretty voice my angel has. "I'm so sorry Bella." My angel said. Why does my angel sound like he's crying. Angels aren't suppose to cry. Their suppose to be happy. Then I felt myself losing consious.

* * *

I heard beeping noises. What the fuck? I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked around and saw myself hooked to a machine and had needles in me. I started to freak out. I was never good being in a hospital. All of a sudden nurses ran in and Carsile did too. Carsile is the doctor at this hospital.

Everyone looked relieved that I was alive or awake or something. "Bella how are you feeling?" Carsile said. "I'm alright. Just have a tiny headache." He nodded. "Well you have been here for over three days. We had you under pain medication for your arm and we had to get you back to your regular alcohol blood level. If you had kept on drinking you would have died. Thankfully the police force found you."

Fuck! For sure the guys on the force are going to tell my dad about this stunt. He's the freaking cheif of police in this town. "What I recomend as a doctor is rehab. But since your like my daughter, I say you should talk to us or go see a therapist." Fuck the therapist. All they say is how do you feel about this. Blah blah blah! Then they give you drugs to control you. Fucking crazy ass people. Carsile continued talking. "I know your a good kid but since you've been going out with Dave you changed. So please get the help that you need. I don't want to lose you. And neither does Esme and the kids." With that he walked out.

He was right. I do need help. I've been drinking to numb myself of my emotions since Edward left.I even got my priorities mixed up in all this.

I looked up at the ceiling. Maybe I can go back to the way I was now that Edward is back but not until we talk.

Soon the door opened and in came Esme on the phone. "Hold on Charlie." She looked at me. "Oh sweetie." She came over to the side of the bed and held me in her arms. I hugged her back. She always made me fell loved whenever I was near her. "Your father is on the phone. He wants to talk to you." She hand me the phone.

"Hey dad." I said quietly. "Hey dad is what you say when you nearly kill yourself!!" He yelled. I flinched. "How can you do something so stupid!!" I heard my mom in the background, yelling at him. "No Renee. She crossed the line already. I don't even know who you are." He said to me. "You aren't my daughter!" I started crying.

Esme saw this and grabbed the phone and left the room. I could hear her yelling at Charlie. I wrapped my arms around myself. Soon the door opened and in came Edward. As soon as he saw me, he ran to my side and held me.

"Bella. What happened?" He said. Concerned laced in his voice. I told him what Charlie said. I felt him tensed. "Don't listen to him. He's just angry that he almost lost you. Believe me. I thought I lost you." "Edward, its all my fault. I shouldn't have drank but I didn't know any other way to handle it. I didn't want to feel it anymore." He pulled away.

"Feel what?" He said. "The pain. The jealousy, anger, and sadness. My heart felt like it had been ripped in pieces." He gasped. "Because of me?" I nodded. "What have I done? I promise Bella that I would do everything to help you come back to life." I pushed him away from me.

"You don't need to make me promises. You break them anyways!" I growled out. "Bella. It isn't like that." "Really? You promised to never leave me but yet you did. You even promised not to hurt me and you did!" The door slammed open and in came Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett came back home?? Oh shit. Edwards dead. Instead Emmett came over to me and held me in his arms while I cried. Jasper pulled Edward away from me and out of the room. "Edward leave her alone right now." Soon they both left.

I kept on crying in my big brothers' arms. "Its okay baby girl. Let it out." He said. Soon I felt myself fall asleep in his arms. Lately that has been happening. Me sleeping in my big brothers arm whenever I got hurt by Edward.

* * *

**AN: I know this is short but I'm trying to make up for being gone for longer than I intended to. So let me know what you think of this. This was more about Bella. Emmetts back home to his little sister in the hospital. I wonder how he feels. Don't you? Anyways I'm already finished with Chapter 7 and 8 but review if you want me to update.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fuck My Life!

**AN: Well you guys rock for reviewing. This is my third chapter in three days. I'm on a roll! LOL! Anyways, I know Charlie was mean to Bella. Yeah she is in the hospital but when your a parent, you lose all control when you think your going to lose your child. Well on with the show! Umm... I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward but I wish I did. But I do own Robert Pattinson in my dreams. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fuck My Life

BPOV

_3 days later_

It's already winter break and it has been three days since I've spoken to Edward in the hospital. My brother, Emmett, came home early for the holidays. Instead of finding me at home, he found me in the hospital, connected to all these machines. He has been keeping his distance from Edward, for my sake. He knows I won't be able to handle it if Edward got hurt.

I havn't spoken to Dave either. He's been calling the house and asks for me. Emmette always says that I'm not home, even though I am. Rose told him the whole story about Dave and me. He wasn't to happy that Dave was the one that brought me into the drinking and partying. The good thing is that Dave never showed up at my house. Hopefully it stays that way.

Here I am, in my room with my guitar. I was playing this song that I written a little over five minutes ago, about Edward being gone and how I want to feel.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._

_I opened up my life to you_  
_I've told you everything I knew_  
_You listen so close_  
_You listen so close when love was just a way out_

_But you're going deaf now_  
_Yeah you've turned your head around_

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._  
_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now._  
_Sorry to hear, you're without me now._

_You blew up the world I built for us_  
_Destroyed our secret universe_  
_Threw out the trust I put in you_  
_Making me feel like I'd been used_

_And now I'm reminded_  
_That I was just blinded._

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._  
_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now._  
_Sorry to hear, you're without me now._

_I'm doing fine, you'll be alright_  
_Maybe you'll think of me tonight..._  
_You're doing fine, I'll be alright_  
_Just give me time, yeah..._

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone._  
_I don't want to hear you're doing fine_  
_Don't wanna hear I'm without you now._

_I'm without you now_

He finally came back to me but when I'm with Dave. He's too late. I wish I could move on from Edward but I can't and that is what scares me. How eaisly it is to move on from Dave in less than a week but I'm still not over Edward when I had all summer long to do so. Technically, I'm still with Dave since I havn't actually broke up with him. Gosh! What am I trying to do?

Why did he have to come back when I finally got my ass up from that chair in the window? I don't even know how to be around Edward without breaking down in front of him and letting out all my pent up emotions to him. Espically about what a mistake I did over the summer.

Why did I have to be so stupid and let Dave take my virginity? It was always suppose to be Edward, on our wedding day. I feel like an ass for letting Dave have it so eaisly when I basically waited for Edward my whole life.

A knock on my bedroom door, broke me out of my trance. "Em you better not ask me again if I'm preggers or fuckin bun in the oven!!" I yelled out. Emmett has been asking if Dave got me pregnant but in really stupid ways. He even said if I was going to pop out a mini me or an egg. What an idiot.

I opened the door to find, not Emmett but Edward. His eyes were red, like he's been crying non-stop. "Bella. Please talk to me. Give me a chance to explain myself." I just stared at him. "What do you want me to say Edward." I whispered. "Do you want me to tell you how much I missed you or how I changed since you've been gone." He put his head down.

"I know that things between is has changed and it was all my doing but I need you in my life. These past months have been hell for me. It was hard enough to leave but it got harder when I couldn't wake up to see your face." I gasped. Did he really miss me that much? As much as I missed him, as it seems.

But then I remembered what happen in the hospital when I was allowed to leave.

Flashback

Emmett kept his arms around me to help me walk. Jasper was in my other side holding my arm. I swear these two boys are so protective of me. Alice was walking towards me and hugged me as soon as she was in arms length of me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know about Tanya." I held her to me. "It's okay Aly. I would have done the same if that happened to Emmie here." Believe me. I couldn't stay mad at Alice. She was always there for me, even when I was dead. She helped keep my head above water.

She pulled away and was in Jaspers' side. Rose was with Emmett. Straight ahead was Edward crowded by all the young female nurses. He tried pulling away but they kept attcking him. Looks like he got what he wanted. Before, those nurses wouldn't even give him a second look. The only nurse to talk to him was Ms. Cope. Sweet old lady. Always treated us like little children. Even scolded us. I then saw one of the nurses kiss him. I gasped. Emmett held me tighter to him and so did Jasper.

I felt my legs go weak. He already had admirers in this shit hole.

Flashback Ended

I sighed. "It seems like you don't need me. Your doing pretty good for yourself with all those girls throwing themselves at you." He pulled at his hair. Fuck! That was another weakness of mine. At least that hasn't changed. He always pulled at his hair when he was nervous, embarrassed, or frustrated.

"Yeah but not the one girl I really want the most. She won't even give me the time or day." "Well you should try harder. Or better yet. Maybe she liked the old you. The real you." He looked up at me with hopefullness in his eyes. "Did you like the old me?" I sighed. "In a way yeah but it didn't matter how you looked. I just want my guy to talk to me, to protect me like he use to. To hold me and never let go."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Edward lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped it off. Soon he held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheeks on his chest. "I'm still your guy, as long as you want me. You know that. Since we were kids, I've protected you until you got popular. Since then, no one ever bugged you. They turned to me." I held him tighter.

"You still did protected me when I was supposedly popular. Why did you think no guy ever asked me out?" He looked at me, confused. "Because they were scared of Emmett?" I shooked my head. "Nope. They thought we were going out since we've always been together 24/7. Oh and Em told them we were pretty serious about each other." He sighed. "Well I couldn't protect you from those guys still. All those things they said about you."

I pulled back slightly. "What did they say?" He sighed. He already knew I would find out one way or another. "They talked about your body. Saying what a nice ass you have. How tight you would feel when they put their dick in you. How nice boobs you have." His voice was tight. I knew it was hard to hear those things about me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be the best friend you deserved. The one who can throw some punches on your honor." Soon I felt his lips on mine. Oh..... My..... God! He is such an amazing kisser. It's been too long since I've had his lips on mine. He was my first kiss when we were 8 years old. He gotten better ever since. Then I remembered why. He had been kissing Tanya for god knows how long and what else they've done over there.

I pulled away from him, completely. "What?" He said. "I can't. You've kissed her. Please tell me what happened between you two over there. No matter how bad it is." He sighed. "Okay. Have a seat." We both sat down on my bed.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well Alec and me have been going to the gym all summer. I saw Tanya going over there with a couple of her friends for weeks after I started going. She would throw herself at me. Me being the gentlemen, refused her nicely. She still didn't get that I didn't want her." He took a deep breath. I braced myself for the worst to come.

"One day Alec told me if I had ever been kissed. I of course told him yeah and that it was with you. I told him that we last kissed when we were 13 at Lauren's party. He said that I should just make out with Tanya to practice my kissing skills for you." He held my hand. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was still there, listening to him. "I put up a fight with him. I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted you. But he said I could kiss Tanya and not have any feelings around. That I should just make out with that skank since she's throwing herself at me. So stupid me listened to him. I kissed her only once, which I regret. Ever since then, she's been clingy. She doesn't take no for an answer. I swear Bella that's all I've ever done with her."

I took deep breaths. "Why would you use someone Edward? Even though Tanya is a skank, she didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be used." I said angrily. "I know. That's why I regret it as well." I took a deep breath. That was too much for one day. "Edward can you please leave. I'm not mad or anything but just please give me time to think about this before I make my decisions." He nodded. He got up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned to me.

"I'm sorry Bella that I didn't get to say good-bye to you. Espically that I lied to you and hurt you. I never wanted that. I just wanted to become the man you deserved." With that he walked out.

When he said that, I had already made my decision. I was going to end thing with Dave. I had to get out of my suppose 'fairy tale' with him and be with Edward. He was what I deserved. He's always been what I deserved. Not Dave. I would call him as soon as I can to get it over with. My life was just going to get better.

But what I didn't expect was for him to fuck up my life or come to my house. Fuck my life!

* * *

**AN: There you go chapter 7. Tell me what you'll think would happen in chapter 8. So Edward and Bella finally got to talk. Edward told his story about Tanya. If only Edward had stayed would he and Bella be together right now. Anyways review or PM me if you want an update. I'm not putting a limit to it.**

**Recomended Story for Chap. 7: While You Were Sleeping by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**

**Summary: Edward was in a car accident and slipped into a coma. Five years later and his daughter with Bella, Emily, doesn't know about him. What happens when she meets him and he awakens, will he remember anything? How will he deal with being a dad? All Human**

**Read this story. It's awesome. Well Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**AN: Okay I know you guys are pissed off that Bella lost her v-card to Dave. Believe me it was hard to write that but there is more to the story. And you will find out later in this chapter. I hate Dave to but he's part of Bella talking to Edward again. Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I still have readers.**

**Warning: There will be violence and more in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just get to play with them.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmares

BPOV

I was sitting in the living room and was watching Adventureland. Emmett was spending time with Rose since they haven't seen each other in months. I kept thinking about my conversation with Edward. I wanted to tell him about Dave and me but what do I say when not even I know if I'm a virgin or not. I just remember that I got drunk and flashes of Dave and me kissing go through my head. Then the next day I wake up in my bra and panties all messed up and Dave naked.

Maybe I should just ask Dave if he remembers what happened that day. Soon there was a knock on the door. I'm not expecting anybody and Em has the key to the house anyway. I was about to open the door when he yelled out.

"Bella!! I know your in there. Open the door baby." Shit! Where was Em when I need him. I grabbed the house phone and was going to dial Em's number. Instead of a dial tone, there was no sound.

"Don't try the phone babe. It won't work." Fuck this dude is phsyco or what?!?! He started to try to knock the door down. I ran upstairs and up to my room. I shut my door and locked it. I grabbed my phone. Rose's place is to far. The only who could be near by and drives as fast as me was him. I dialed his number. Dave was screaming my name.

He answered on the second ring. "Bella?" "Edward help me." " What happened? Are you okay?" I started breathing harder. "BELLA!! You better open the fucking door. NOW!" "Whos that, love?" "Dave." I whispered. "He broke in and cut the phone lines. He's after me Edward. I'm scared." Dave banged the door. I jumped and screamed.

"I'm on my way. Don't hang up o matter what. Stay on the line with me. Make any noise so I know your there." I heard him start his car. "I'm sorry Edward. I should have just taken you back. I'm a fuckin idiot." "No your not. You had a right to make me wait since I made you wait for months." I cried. "If anything happens to me-" "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I'm almost there Bella."

The door broke open. I screamed and threw my phone on the nightstand. Dave came in and slapped me. "You fucking bitch! Tried to hide from me. I gave you everything!" I screamed. "Now why would you avoid me? Is it for the dork?!?!" "He isn't a dork! He's my best friend!" That just got him angrier. He grabbed my arms hard. "Really now." He then pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. He tried to take my clothes off. "STOP!!" I yelled.

He smacked me again. "Shut the fuck up, you slut. Now I will take whats mine since you didn't let me do it that night or ever." I looked at him, shocked. "I'm still a v-v-virgin?" He glared at me. "Yeah. When I tried to get your panties off or your bra, you kept crying and saying his name." He growled. "I see the only way I'll get to pop your cherry is by taking it no matter what you want." He sneered at me.

"NO!! Get off of me! Please don't do this." I cried out. He ignored me and grabbed my breast. He then ripped my shirt and stared at my breast. I closed my eyes. "I forgot how sexy your tits were." He then licked the top of my breast. I was full on crying. His hands kept going down until he reached the button of my jean. I was waiting for him to pull my jeans but soon I felt no one on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see Edward punching Dave, who was on the floor. "She told you to stop. -punch- But you didn't fuckin -punch- listen." He kept punching him. "Then you hit her." He growled out. Dave then kicked Edward and started punching him.

"DAVE STOP!!" He looked at me. "What? You don't want me to touch your boyfriend." He then walked towards me with this evil look in his eyes. Then he slapped me. Soon Edward grabbed Dave and threw him to the floor. Edward then looked at me. Before he could talk to me, Dave punched him.

I grabbed my baseball bat and hit Dave with it. He groaned in pain. He tried to come after me but Edward ran towards him and pushed him out of my room and down the stairs. I heard police sirens near the house. I just stood there in my room, waiting for a sign that Edward was alright. Soon I heard footsteps coming near my room.

As soon as Edward came in view, I fell to the ground on my knees and cried. Edward ran to me and held me in his arms. "Shshshhh. It's okay. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you." "I thought he killed you." He held me tighter. "I'm alive ain't I?" I nodded. He pulled away. I whimpered. "Hold on." He said.

He took out his shirt and put it on me. He then picked me up in his arms and carried me downstairs. The police went up to us. "Who did this to you guys?" Officer James said. "He's downstairs on the floor." Edward answered. James is a family friend of ours. He always takes care of all of us. "Take her to the paramedics and get both of you checked out. I'll deal with him."

Soon Edward walked towards the ambulance. Someone tried to pull me away from his arms but I held him tighter and whimpered. "I think it's best if I carry her until we get to the hospital." Soon we were in the ambulance. "Don't leave me." I whispered to him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Not even thinking about it." Soon I fell into the blackness.

EPOV

I should have killed him for touching my Bella like that. The only thing that kept me from killing him was her. I had to get to her fast in case she got hurt. But to see her shirtless with marks on her body caused by him, broke my heart. She didn't want me to let her go or leave her. Not like I was plaining on doing either. Now she's asleep in the hospital bed again. Carsile was the doctor that took care of her. I wouldn't trust any other doctor except for my father.

He gave her something to go to sleep since she was in shock and on the verge of a breakdown. The only thing she has is bruises, that will hurt for a couple of days. My dad will give her cream to soothe them and help the healing faster. I was sitting on the chair, next to her bed.

My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?" "Edward, why are the cops at my house? Where's my baby sis?" Emmett yelled. "Calm down Em. We're at the hospital. Dave broke in. He hurt her, Emmett. That filthy slime ball hurt her." "MOTHERFUCKER!!" Em yelled.

I understand his feeling. I had to see for myself what he did. But if something like that happened to Alice, I would be pissed off and kill the guy responsible for it. "Carsile said she's fine. He gave her something to rest. All she has are bruises, which he'll give her a cream for." He sighed. "Please tell me you fucked him up." "I did. She called me as soon as he was at the door. I don't know where he is and hows he doing but I did fuck him up. No one gets away with hurting her." "Alright. We're on our way. Thank you Edward." "Your welcome Emmett." With that we hanged up. I laid my head on her lap and fell asleep, holding onto her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He never leaves your side." I heard my mom say. "I know. I'm glad that he came to save me. Who knows what would have happened." I moved a little since it was getting uncomfortable. "He's waking up. I'll leave you two alone. Don't worry about anyone coming by. I'll keep them away." I heard the door shut.

I started stretching in her lap. I felt her hands run through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at her and smiled. "Well hello to you sleepy head." Bella said. "Hey. What time is it?" "It's already two in the afternoon." Woah! I slept late. Must be cause I stayed up late to watch her and talked to Em.

"So, who visited you?" "Well everyone did but only one person could come in since you were here by my side 24/7." She smiled at me. I nodded. True. Even if I was awake, I wouldn't leave her side. I almost lost her twice in such a short time. "I wanted to say thank you for saving me." I sat up and held her in my arms. "I would have done it no matter what."

"You risked your life for mine." I pulled back and grabbed her hands. "It was worth it if it meant you would live." She smiled again at me. "Good thing you lived cause I wouldn't be able to live without you. I did once and I don't want to go through that again. Plus it meant you could get your reward." "My reward?" She nodded. But before she could give it to me, the door opened and in walked my dad.

Damn him! He has perfect timing, doesn't he? "Well Bella, you can get dress and leave since Esme and I signed the releases." I looked at my dad. Now I'm confused. "I'll meet you outside. Okay Bella?" "Okay Edward." I went outside with my father.

"Dad!" He turned around. "Yes son?" "Why would you be signing the releases for Bella. Isn't her parents suppose to sign it?" He sighed. "Esme and I are Bellas' legal guardians since her parents are never home." "But she doesn't live with us." He shook his head. "No. She still lives at their home. We did advise her to stay with us since it would be safer. Hopefully she'll stay with us when Em leaves." I nodded. "If thats all son, I need to get going. That Quil kid got hurt again and I need to attend to him." "Okay."

I went to the waiting room and waited with everyone else for her. Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you Edward." I nodded. Jazz came up to me and shaked my hand. "Thanks Edward. You saved her from him. I should have been there but at least you got to her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. She's like the little sister I never had." "I know Jazz. I know." Soon everyone surronded me and hugged me. Esme held me the longest. She kept saying how thankfull she was that both her children are safe.

Soon Bella came out to the waiting room. Everyone surronded her. Em and Jazz picked her off the ground. I walked over to them when Jazz was holding her. "Thank god your safe. Don't ever leave me, you hear me." She laughed. "How could I Jazz. We need each other. Remember?" He nodded. He let her down. As soon as she saw me, she ran in my arms. I held her. She pulled me down and her lips were on mine.

There were cat calls and howling made by our family and friends but we ignored them and kept on kissing each other. All of a sudden, she was out of my arms. I opened my eyes to see Em carrying her. She looked pissed. "Em! Why Emmy?" "I don't want to see my baby sis kissing a boy." She glared at him. "But I see you kiss Rose all the time." Everyone started laughing. "Thats true babe." Rose called out. "Let Bella go Em. She wants Edward." God bless Rose. She always knows whats best for Bella.

"Yeah Em! Bellas growing up. Let her be with Edward. It's not like we didn't see this coming." Jazz said. Shocking since he is like a brother to her. He let her go. She came next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her close to me. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" She had this huge smile on her face. "Yes. I would love too." I nodded.

"Bella!" Alice yelled out. "Your staying the night with us. Right mom?" Esme looked at us. "Of course. Your father and I will be late since we have a dinner reservation. So have fun you guys." With that mom walked away.

"Alice, I'll go but we are not doing Barbie Bella the whole time that I'm there." Alice groaned. "Fine." My Bella smiled and whispered out a happy yes. We walked out to the parking lot and got in Alice's car. She sat in the front with Alice and Jazz and me sat in the back. Bella looked out the window sadly. I touched her shoulder. She looked back at me and smiled. She held my hand through out the ride home.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Chapter 8. I told you there was more to the story between Dave and her virginity. He basically almost took advantage of her when she was wasted. He just didn't have the heart to do it with her crying out Edwards' name. So review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I made my readers happy with this chapter. Edward and Bella are taking the step to be together as you can tell with that kiss. So review or PM.**


	9. Chapter 9: Time To Live And Forget

**AN: Well I hope you guys are happy that Bella is still a virgin. I just couldn't bear the thought of someone other than Edward to be with her that way. Well the worst has passed but it will be difficult for Bella to forget Dave. So heres chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or will I ever, no matter how much I am willing to pay for it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Time To Live And Forget

BPOV

Was I a bad person in my past life, or something? I never thought something like that would happen to me. Now it taught me not to trust people so eaisly. The only reason I was with Dave was to try to forget Edward. Which was so fucking stupid of me.

Now here I am, upstairs in Alice's bedroom. She was busy putting on her pajamas since I already put mine on. I decided to wear shorts and a long sleeve. When I was putting my pajamas on, I saw the marks that he left me. It was fading and I wasn't in pain but the memory of what he did came with those marks.

The door opened and in came Alice. "Ready to go meet the boys downstairs?" I nodded. I hadn't talk much since I left the hospital. All I kept thinking about was what Dave did. My Edward was there to save me though.

Edward. He saved me, even though I was a complete bitch to him. I don't deserve him but yet, I can't find it in me to let him go. Then when I kiss him, it was earth shattering. He made me forget every bad thing that has happened to me.

We were about to leave the room when Alice grabbed my arm. Without thinking, I screamed. Alice pulled away as soon as I fell to the ground. I didn't mean to scream but when she grabbed my arm, I saw flashes of Dave. Soon enough I was in Edward's arms.

"Shhhhshh. It's okay love. I'm here." I held onto him. "What happened?" Jasper said. "I-I just grabbed her arm and sh-sh-she just screamed. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Alice said. "It's okay Alice." Edward said. Someone was touching my cheek. "Oh sweetie." Jasper said. I just whimpered.

"I'm going to get her to bed you guys. Go ahead and enjoy the movie." Soon Edward got up with me and walked to his room. Once there, he laid me on bed. He laid next to me. "Baby what happened? Please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this." He caressed my cheek.

"When Alice grabbed me, I saw him. I kept seeing him in my head doing that except harder. He tainted me Edward. I'm broken because of him." Edward held me to him. "Your not broken sweetie. I'll do anything you want, to prove that you are not broken." I looked at him. I just needed to feel his lips on mine again.

"Kiss me." He looked at me, kind of asking if it was what I wanted. I nodded. Soon we were kissing. We kept on kissing. I felt his tongue on my lips asking for permission which I granted. We both moaned when we felt our tongues against each other. My god. Who knew it would be so much better with Edward.

I felt alive with him. My whole body felt like I was getting shocked. Soon I got on top of him and straddled him. I kept kissing him. I pulled away to breath but Edward was not having that. He kept his lips connected to my neck. He was sucking and biting.

"Edward you know your going to end up giving me a hickey." He nodded. Oh fuck! He was marking me as his. That was the sexiest things he has ever done so far. Soon I felt something poking me in my thigh. I knew what that something was. Without knowing, I was grinding on his very huge problem. We both moaned at the feeling. It seems like my body has a mind of its own.

Soon I took Edwards' shirt off and felt down his abs. He pulled away and moaned my name. I pushed him back and started licking my way down his abs. "Oh fuck Bella!" I felt a tug on my shirt. When he did that, I stopped him.

"What is it?" He said. "I can't Edward. Not yet." He held me close. "I know that, love. I wasn't pushing you for sex. Believe me. I want our first time to be romantic." I smiled at him. "You get your romantic side from Carsile. But I wasn't talking about that. I just can't let you see me with those marks caused by him."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter love. I won't think any different of you. If I could, I would kill him for what he's done to you." I hugged him. "Thank you so much Edward." He held me close. "Let's go to sleep love. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I smiled at him. "That's right. Our first date." He nodded.

"Well then, goodnight Edward." He gave me one last kiss. "Goodnight my Bella." Soon I fell asleep.

_I found myself runing through the woods, scared. "Bella, baby. Don't run from me." I looked back and saw Dave runing after me with something in his hand. "Just cause Edward saved you once doesn't mean he'll always be there. You belong to me." I kept runing._

_All of a sudden, Edward was in front of me. I grabbed onto him. "Edward, he's after me. He wants me." Edward just looked at me with empty eyes. Then I looked down at him and saw that he was bleeding. "NO!!!!" Soon Dave grabbed my waist._

_"See babe. If you only stayed with me, Edward wouldn't have died. Now you belong to me forever." Then a knife showed up in front of me. Dave was holding it and then he stabbed me. I screamed._

"Bella, love? Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Edward. He had concern in his eyes. I sat up and hugged him. I started crying. "It's okay. I'm here love. I won't let him come after you." Edward kept soothing me.

It was then that I realized that Dave would always haunt me if I didn't move on. If I didn't let him go and talk to someone. Maybe I should talk to someone about everything that happened since I met Dave.

I held Edward close to me. Soon I fell asleep in his arms. Tomorrow I would talk to Esme or Edward about what happened. Hopefully, once I talk, Dave would not haunt me any longer!

I woke up with me laying my head on Edward's naked chest and our legs intertwined. This was the way it should always have been. Waking up to Edward next to me. I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said. "Good morning to you too. How long have you been awake?" "For awhile now." "Why didn't you wake me up?" He smiled at me. "Cause I love watching you sleep. Your relaxed when yout asleep." I smiled this time and I think I blushed.

I havn't blushed in a really long time and its all because of Edward. He was the only one besides Emmett that had the power over me to make me blush. I sat up and stretched. Soon enough Edward has arms around me and was kissing my neck. "Edward stop. We need to go downstairs for breakfast. Then we can go to our date." With that he stopped and got ready.

Soon he ran out the bathroom and the bedroom. "Hurry up love! We have a date to attend to." I laughed. Seems like Edward is super excited for our date today. I went to the bathroom and did morning ritual. I went downstairs for breakfast. Esme was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Esme asked. "I slept perfectly fine." I walked towards Edward. I stood behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist. "You left without giving me my morning kiss." He turned around, so I pouted. He lifted me up and sat me on the counter. He stood between my legs.

"Well I have time to give it to you now." He whispered in my ear. "Not in front of your mother." "Don't mind me. I'll just be in the dinning room." Esme said and left. "See. Now we're alone. So bring those beautiful lips over here." I did just that. Soon we started kissing. "HEY!" We jumped away.

I looked up to see Alice. I glared at her. "Don't you look at me like that Isabella Marie McCarthy!" "Well excuse me. You just excused me from kissing the most hottest guy ever Mary Alice Cullen!" She glared at me. She never did like being called by her full name. It's hilarious.

"Well I came over here to get you two for breakfast. I didn't expect the whole make out fest." With that she walked out. "Well lets get this over with so we can hurry to our date." I smiled at him. Yeah he is definatly getting excited for this. Believe I am too but I'm just better at keeping it hidden. It is my dream come true to kiss him and go on dates with him. Maybe its his too.

We both walked out to the dinning room and joined everyone for breakfast. I kept smiling throught the meal. I just couldn't wait till our date. I want it to be here already. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. As long as it is with Edward, then I'm perfectly happy with him.

* * *

**AN: There you go. Next Chapter is the date. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of hard to write the dream part. But I everything I write here is something I went through or how I would act if something like that happened to me. So let me know and guess where Edward is going to take Bella out.**


	10. Chapter 10: We Need To Talk

AN: Well I'm getting awesome responses from my readers. You guys are awesome. Espically those of you who have been with me from the start. You guys are the reason why I want to update sooner. Anyways this chapter is the date. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I own Rob in my dreams :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: We Need To Talk

BPOV

All afternoon I was with Alice since Edward and Jasper went out to do something. Edward wouldn't tell me but since he needed Jazz, I guessed it had something to do with our date.

I still can't believe I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen. It feels like I'm dreaming or something. Just last month I thought I hated him but really I just loved him all along. I was just upset he left. Hopefully in this date we can talk about what happened between us.

"Oh my god Bella! We so need to hit the shops at SoHo. They have amazing shops there." I groaned. Alice and me already got accepted to USC. We were however, going to visit Em at NYU before we were off to college. I hate shopping. Espically with Alice. She gives shop till you drop a whole different meaning. "I don't know Ali. I'm only going to visit Em but we can shop. Half the day." She pouted. "Fine." she huffed.

We sat on the couch watching tv. We were watching Clueless. "Alice I don't want to watch this. Your only watching it cause that chick shops alot!" Alice laughed. I swear this girl gets me annoyed everyday. "Fine but only because its time to get you ready for your date." With that I got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I heard Alice laugh.

This is Edward and my first date together. Oh my god! What if he realizes that I'm not the girl he wants? What if he realizes how broken I am and go find another girl. Shit! Maybe he didn't really change for me but for some other girl. Okay. I am really over thinking things. I need to talk to him. Yeah, thats what I have to do.

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later. I got in Alice's room in just a towel wrapped around me. I saw the clothes she laid out for me. She laid out a white sundress with and black beaded with black flats. "Put those on." Alice said. She pointed to what was next to the dress. A white strapless bra and white boyshorts.

"Alice where did you get this at? I don't remember ever buying this or having it in my closet." She laughed. "I bought early this morning. Don't say 'why didn't you get it at my house.' cause we all know you only have jeans." I smiled. She was right. "Now get over here so I can do your hair and make-up. I put on the clothes." She finally finished. We were on our way downstairs. She handed me a bag. "Don't ask. It's a suprise. Not even Edward knows whats in it. He does know about the bag though."

We went downstairs. There he was. He was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt with a vest. His hair is still a mess. "You look goregous." He said . I blushed. "You look handsome yourself." I said. He grabbed my hand. "Shall we go?" I nodded. Before we left, Alice yelled, "Have fun. Don't do anything that Emmett would do?" We laughed. We say that cause Em tends to do dumb things. We got in his Volvo and drove off.

After a while, he pulled over in front of the forest. "Edward why are we here? You know I can't hike without falling all over the place." "We're not hiking. We're heading to a clearing." He grabbed my overnight bag and my hand. We started walking in the forest. Soon we were in the clearing.

Oh my god! He brought me to our meadow. Our first date was going to be in our meadow. I remember the day we first found it. We were seven and were wandering around. We then found it and called it ours. Nobody knew about this except for us.

There in the middle of the meadow was a picnic blanket with a lamp and picnic basket. "You did this in the morning?" He nodded. I smiled at him. He sure does know how to make a girl feel special. Or is it only with me?" We sat on the blanket.

"I hope you don't mind the food." He took out sandwiches and orange soda which is my favorite. "Oh Edward! You remembered." He smiled at me. "Yeah I did. I could never ever forget anything we talked about." I blushed again. We ate and talked about our summer. He asked me how I met Dave, which I told him truthfully.

"Edward, did you really change for me?" I asked. He looked at me, shocked at the sudden question. "Of course it was for you. I didn't want to say it yet, after everything that has happened but fuck it. I love you Isabella Marie McCarthy." I gasped. He loved me. "I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen." So fast, he was ksiing me.

We kept kissing for so long. We pulled away to breath. "I love you Bella." He said with this huge smile on his face. "I love you too." "Let's go to the cabin." "Our Cabin?" He nodded. We got up and picked up everything else. We started walking towards our cabin.

Esme bought the cabin when we were younger. She told us that we would both be living here. So she desingned it just for us. Edward told me that we would get married and raise our kids here when we were young.

We went inside. "Go ahead and get dress. I'll wait for you in bed." I went into the bathroom and changed. I found what Alice out in there. I put on the black Supersoft ruffle slip from Victoria Secret. It was sexy but conservitive.

I got out of the bathroom to find Edward laying in bed with just his boxers on. When he saw me, his eyes widen. "You look so sexy baby." He whispered so low that I wouldn't have heard him if I didn't start walking towards him. I laid in bed next to him. "Thank you so much Edward for tonight. You made this so special for me. I don't think anybody can beat your date. Not Jazz or Emmie." He smiled and kissed me. "Your very welcome babe." He held me in his arms and soon we both fell asleep in our future house. Tonight I didn't have a nightmare about Dave. I was glad for that because I didn't want anything to ruin my perfect night with the love of my life.

* * *

**An: I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than my others but I really wanted this one to be only about their date. Next chapter will be funny. I guarentee that. It's time to bring some laugh in this story and whos better to bring the laughs than the amazing big brother Emmett. Bella didn't have a nightmare aout Dave but that doesn't mean its over. She will still have some difficulties with it but she will move on. Just don't know what will be the one to help her move on. Anyways review. You know the deal. I won't be able to update all weekend. I'll try to update tomorrow. Won't guarentee anything. The reason for this is I am going to visit family out of state. I'll come back with a longer chapter though. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Emmett and Beer Oh No!

**AN: Hey you guys I'm back. I found time to update this chapter! Thank god! Anyways thanks for the reviews, and favorting me/story. You guys rock! As promised, this is going to be a fun chapter with that big old teddy bear Emmett. Let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Emmett and Beer. Oh No!

BPOV

Edward and I were on our way to my house, the next day. Before we left, we had breakfast at our cabin in peace. We were in his car, in silence. He was holding my hand the whole ride home. Being with Edward these past few days have been amazing. He made me feel like I did before he left but 100x better.

Edward pulled up to my driveway and parked. I looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a blue v-neck. He looked amazing in them. Well, he looks amazing in anything he wears. He opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out. Always the gentleman. He grabbed my bag and we both walked to the door.

I unlocked it and we both walked in. As soon as we walked in, we saw the house a mess. There was food and a couple of beer bottles on the floor. Then we walked in the living room. There we saw the most hilarious thing ever.

My brother, Emmett, with a whipped cream smiley face on his stomach and chest. He was dancing around the room and singing along to Hannah Montana.

"You can change your mind. You can change your clothes.." Edward and I couldn't hold in our laughs any longer. Em heard us and turned around.

"Bewwa!" He slurred. Yup! He's drunk. The big doofus is drunk. But in ten in the fucking morning? "What the fuck Em?" I said. He held his hand up.

"Wait.... Woook it." He then made his stomach talk. "Wello Bewwa! Emmwett hunwy." Okay. That's it. No more Hannah Montana for him. He's copying Jackson a lot lately. Edward started laughing. I turned to glare at him.

"This isn't funny." I said. "Sure it is love." We turned backto Em, but found him gone. Where did he go so fast? "Bellllssss! Wook!" He said from ran up there to find him in my room.

"Emmett McCarthy!" I yelled at him. He was wearing a blouse that Alice had bought on our many shopping trips. "Yeeessss." "You just stretched my shirt. Alice is gonna kill you when she finds out."

"She no find run bye bye." Ugh! He acts like a child when he's drunk. Never mind. He's a child 24/7! "Come on Em. Let's get you to bed." Edward said and lead him out of my room, still wearing my shirt.

"Woah Eddie! I kner you play pway the othew tweam." I laughed at that. Em always thought Edward was gay since he never paid attention to the other girls besides Rose, Alice, and mostly me. He never went out with any girl besides Kate and Irina. Oh and Tanya. Those bitches! I sat on the bed and looked at the picture beside my bed. It was of me and Edward. He was carrying me in that one.

"Hey." I looked up to see Edward leaning against the doorway. "Hey." "Em's knocked out. He'll be out for a while. Oh and Rose is in the bathroom passed out." "What? Your joking." He shook his head.

I got up and ran over there to find her in the bath tub, passed out, with beer bottles around her. Pay back is a bitch. All the times I'm drunk, she gets pissed at me. Well look at her now. I grabbed my math book from the hallway counter and dropped it on the floor. Rose flinched and groaned at the sound.

"Leave me alone." She said in a raspy voice. "No can do. So wakey, wakey Rosie poo!" "Leave." I laughed. "Sooo Rose. HOWS THOSE LAKERS!!!" I shouted. "Don't talk so loud." Edward and me kept laughing. Then she knocked out again.

"Edward give me something to write with." He ran off. Rose definately deserves this. He came back with a pen. "Here," I grabbed it and started with my evil plan. I wrote, 'wake up skank' and 'you fuck up.' Then I drew a mustache and a dick on her face. Edward laughed. "Poor Rose. You know she is gonna kill you." I nodded. "She deserves it though. Getting mad at me when I drink yet here she is. Fucked out of her mind."

We walked out and went back to my room. We laid on my bed. "Bella. I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him. "What is it?" "Would you-" The house phone started ringing. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said. "Is a Bella McCarthy home?" The personon the other line said."This is her speaking. Who is it?" "It's Jacob."

"Jake!" He laughed. "Yeah. I heard what happened and wanted to check up on you. How you doing?" "I'm doing well. Edward has been taking good care of me." "So he is back. You forgave him?" I sighed. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me.

"Yeah I did. We talked and I'm happy." I smiled back at him. "Thats good. I'll let you go so you can go back to your boyfriend but call me when you have the chance. Don't forget about me." I frowned when he said boyfriend. "I won't forget you Jake. Bye." I hanged up

Edward isn't really my boyfriend. Sure we kiss and went out on a date but he never asked me to be his girlfriend. Edward looked at me. "Is everything fine?" I nodded. "No it isn't." He said. He knows me so well. "If you wanted to talk to Jacob longer than you should. I'll leave." Without thinking, I was straddling his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"No. I don't want to talk to Jacob or anyone else. I want to talk to you." "Really?" I nodded. Then I kissed him. We continued opened his mouth and so did I. Our tongues connected. We both moaned at the sensation of it. I ran my hands through his hair and he fuckin purred. Oh my god. His hands were pressed against my back. He pulled away. We were both breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Bella. Will-" The door slammed open. We both looked up to see Em. "Bella! My head fuckin hurts." I sighed. "Why did you drink in the first place? Just go to your room. Oh and go get Rose from the bathroom." He left. When he gets a hangover bring on bitchy Emmett McCarthy. I turned to see Edward pissed off, staring at the door.

"I have to take care of Em. You can leave if you want." I said. Really? Who would want to take care of a grown man, who acts like a baby! Espically when he's bitchy when he has a hangover.

"I'll stay. I want to help out. Plus that means more time with you." I smiled at him. "Good cause I don't want you to go." We got up and went to Em's room. There laying on the bed were him and Rose.

We stayed all day with them. Yeah, Rose was pissed off at me and Edward. Me, cause I wrote on her. Edward, cause he let me. Let me tell you, it's not cool to see a huge teddy bear puke his gut out. It's fuckin gross.

It was getting late and Edward had to go home. I walked him out to his car. "Bella?" "Yeah?" I leaned against his car. He grabbed my hand.

"I've been trying all day to ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" I gasped. He finally asked me.

"You don't need to. I just wanted to but since you-" I attacked him with my lips against his. We kept kissing. We pulled away to breath.

"Is that a yeas?" He asked. "You better fuckin believe its a yes." He pulled me back in for a kiss. We pulled away but kept our arms around each other. "Your my girlfriend." He said with this huge grin. "And your my boyfriend." I said and pulled him in for another kiss. This guy is my boyfriend. My best friend became my boyfriend. Its a dream come true and apparently it is for him too. I just can't wait to show him off at school and in town. Espically those nurses who threw themsleves at him. All those girls will know that Edward Anthony Cullen is taken by me, Bella Marie McCarthy.

* * *

**AN: Okay! Thats Chapter 11. I know its short but I really wanted you guys to see how funny Em is in my story. I just love a funny, drunk, bitchy Emmett any day. Isn't it about time that Edward finally asked Bella after all those interruptions. Sucks that they had to spend the day with a drunk Em and Rose. Next chapter will be with them back at school. It will be a couple of weeks later. Someone in the next chapter will do something bad. Who knows. **

**From now on, if you review, I will give try my best to give you a sneak peek. It'll be my little present from me to you, my readers.**

**Okay. I stongley suggest you guys to read this story. It's a friend of mine and the first chapter is just amazing! Please read it and review it. Let her know you want more! Go do it now! What are you waiting for? Go! **

**Let The Flames Begin by ForbiddenDelights**


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Girl & Bad Boy

**AN: Hey you guys I'm back! Sorry I took longer than expected but that means longer chapters! Plus I had testing all this week and it is finally over! Anyways I'm going to thank all my readers because without you guys, I wouldn't be able to write this story. So lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight related.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Bad Girl & Bad Boy

BPOV

_4 weeks later_

Edward and I have been in bliss. We spent Christmas together and New Years as well. We shared our first midnight kiss together. We would go hang out by LaPush beach and just relax while watching the waves.

I'm still not over what Dave has done to me. I sometimes still get nightmares but not as much as before. It use to be every night but now its once in a while. I am learning to not let him control me. I talk to Esme about everything beween Dave and me. I learned that there were signs of his possesive, violent side of him that I never noticed. It was all because I always had alcohol in me whenever we got together. I ignored it or was too numb to see.

Now we are back at school. Everyone wasn't shocked to see us hold hands when Edward and I got to school. Angela said it was because everyone always figured we would wind up together. They say it was obvious that we loved each other. Figures that everyone else noticed our feelings except for us.

So here we are in gym. Edward is in this class with me along with Josh. Today was football, which is my favorite sport to play. I get to tackle people down without getting into trouble. But all period long, Tanya kept on flirting with my boyfriend. Apparently she didn't learn her lesson from the last time I kicked her ass.

"Eddie!" she screamed. I swear this biych is asking to get fucked up again. "Calm down B. You know Edward loves you and only has eyes for you. Remember that." I nodded. Then I saw Tanya throw herself in Edward's arms. I saw red.

I got the football and threw it at the back of her head. "OW! What the fuck Bella!" I smirked at her. She started walking towards me. She must have a death wish if she is walking towards me when she was being a little skank.

"Well if you were paying attention to the game instead of my boyfriend then you wouldn't have been smacked in the head." I growled to her. "Miss. McCarthy!" Coach called out. "Yeah I know. Play nice." I looked at coach. He did the whole 'im watching you' sign with his hands.

When I turned back, I saw Tanya with Edward but she was trying to kiss him. He was trying to push her away but she look like she had a death grip on him. I walked over to them and grabbed her hair. She started screaming.

I dragged her away from Edward and threw her on the ground. "Listen up skank! If I ever see you anywhere near my boyfriend, I will fuck you up. Worse than I did last time." She smirked at me. "I'd like to see you try." Does she really think I'm those girls who wouldn't fuck her up because we're in school,

Next thing you know I was on top of her and started punching her. Soon a crowd had gathered around us. They were all cheering me on. Espically the girls. I don't blame them. Tanya was those kind of girls that would be friends with you, only to get your boyfriend, or the boy you liked. She loves to take everyone's man. Well that doesn't go with me. Nobody will steal Edward away from me.

I kept punching her everywhere I could. She called out for help but no one did help her. Even Coach didn't stop me. Or Edward didn't pull me away, which is weird. Soon I was lifted off of her. "Let me go! Stupid skank!" I screamed. I looked down at Tanya. Her face was all fucked up and bleeding. I'm sure I broke her nose. "Bitch! You stay away from Edward! I catch you with him, this will seem like a little shit compared to what I can really do!" With that someone else grabbed me.

I looked to see two security guards grabbed me. One with my arms and the other with my feet. I was struggling to get out of their grip. "What's with you kids fighting today? Was there a memo I miss about fight day or something?" said one of the security. Then I heard a growling noise. I looked up to see Edward being held by four security guards. He had this menacing look in his eyes. "You fuck off Mike! I swear to god, if you touch her....." The guards pulled him out of the gym before he could finish.

I looked at Mike. He had a bloody face just like Tanya but worse. Why did Edward fuck up Mike? I've never seen Edward this pissed since the incident with Dave.

They walked me out and towards the office. Rose passed by. She gave me a questioning look. "Fucked up Tanya in gym." She smiled at me. I saw her walk in the direction of the gym. Rose would be proud to see how I left Tanya. Rose is the one that taught me how to fight. We would go to the gym and work out. Take boxing classes and Tai Kwon Do.

Soon we were in the office. They sat me down on a chair in the Dean's office. Dean Crowley is a funny bastard. When you hear him talk, you want to literally roll on the floor laughing.

I noticed Edward sitting next to me, with his head down. His hands were shaking. Before I could talk to him, the door opened. In came Dean Crowley. He took a seat at his desk.

"So , ." I giggled when he spoked. My god! He sounds like a chimpmunk but more squeakier. "! Is something funny to you?" I shook my head and kepyt my mouth closed. If I opened my mouth, I was afraid that I would laugh and there would be no stopping me.

"What were you two thinking? Getting into fights in my school." "This isn't your school Crowley." Edward said. He is going to get into more trouble for saying that. "Are you back mouthing me boy! I don't think you're in the position to do so." Edward mimicked him, with the voice and all. "I don't think you're in the postion to do so."

I full on laughed at that. I couldn't help it. Edward just did the perfect impersenation of Crowley. "Boy, you better not be copying me!" This time I mimicked him. "You better not be copying me!" Edward and I started laughing.

Crowley looked pissed. "You two were going to have 2 days suspension but you know what?!?! You have 2 weeks! Let's call your parents." Shit! Charlie is going to be pissed.

He already has enough problems with mom. Apparently he's pissed at mom because she is working and not staying home to watch me. He blames her but not himself. I mean, come on! Mom stayed home to watch Emmie and me since we were born. When Emmie and me were old enough, we told her to pursue her dream. She wanted us to be sure. Once we told her we would be fine, she went after her dream. Now she has three stores and is helping to design clothing for other major stores. She deserves it.

"Wait outside for your parents to pick you up." Crowley said. We got up and left. "Stupid dick." Edward said. We sat on the chairs that they had in the hallway. Soon walked by. She is an old lady, who works as the school secretary. She always had the gangs back, no matter what.

"Well, what do we have here. Bella and Edward, why are you kids doing down here in your gym clothes?" She said. "We got in trouble." I said. She reminded me of my grandma. Sweet old lady and always giving me lectures whenever I get my ass in trouble. "What for?"

"Fighting." Edward said. His hands were tighten in fists. I know he see her the same way as I do. "Why?" When none of us answered her, she gave us stern looks. "Tell me now or I'll look it up on the computer. And you both know whats best for you kids." We both sighed.

"I got in a fight with Tanya because she was all over Edward and pushing my buttons." I finally said. "Okay sweetie. I understand but wait until after school or better yet, out of school property." I laughed. "Yes m'am." "Now your turn boy." She said. Edward looked up at her and then turned to look at me. He turned back to . I wanted to hear this too.

"Well Mike got me pissed. We were playing football when Tanya kept throwing herself at me. Soon Bella had enough and grabbed her by the hair. Soon she started hitting her. Just as I was about to grab her, Mike opened his mouth." I saw him starting to shake. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it. He took that as a sign to go on.

"He said how sweet of an ass Bella had and he wondered how tight she would feel around him." He said through clenched teeth. nodded. "You were protecting her but the same goes for you." He nodded. "Well you kids be good now." With that she left.

Soon Crowley came out. "McCarthy, Cullen! No one is able to pick you up. They did give me permission to let you go out of campus by yourselves. Go on. I'll see you in 2 weeks." We got up and left. We both went to our own cars.

I clenched my fists. I know there is more to what happened with Mike and him. He is hiding something from me. "Bella!" Edward yelled before I got in my car. "Your not mad at me are you?" He said.

"I'll call you later." I told him. I got in my car and drove away. I was upset with him. Why won't he just tell me the whole story? We always use to tell each other everything. Now he doesn't want to tell me. Whats with that?

I sped off towards my house. I parked in the driveway. As always, nobody was at home. Mom was bust promoting her new store in Miami and Dad was on the case about Dave. He was trying his best to find evidence on him to send him to jail for a long time and away from me.

I got in my house and went up the stairs, to my room. I changed into swears and a tank top. I put my hair into a ponytail and went down to the basement. After the incident, I got a punching bag installed, to let out my anger. I put tape around my hands. I put my iPod on the dock and played it. Soon All-American Rejects blasted through the speakers. I started puncihing and kicking the bag.

Fucking Mike. Fucking Tanya. They both could got to hell. They should just fuck each other instead of other people who are taken. They want people they can't have. Pathetic. Stupid Crowley. Suspending us for 2 whole fuckin weeks just cause we made fun of him. Name one person who hasn't.

After a couple of minutes, I stopped. I turned off my iPod and went back to my room. I took off the tape and grabbed a towel to dry off the sweat. I opened my bedroom door to find a piece of paper on the bed. I grabbed it and saw that it was a note from Edward.

_Mi Bella mia,_  
_I'm sorry if I upsetted you. Just know that there is more to what Mike said.I just didn't want to say it in front of so she wouldn't worry. Call me to tell me what time I should come over to tell you. If you even want to hear or see me ever again.I love you Bella. Mi amor linda._  
_Edward C._

Why does Edward have to be such a romantic? It makes it hard for me to be mad at him when he writes shit like that. I called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella. You called." He sounded relieved. "Of course I did. I was upset with you because I had a feeling there was more to the story but now that I know your reason, I forgive you. I'm just a tad bit upset because you left a note instead of yourself on my bed." He sighed. "I didn't stay because I heard the music from the basement. I knew with that, that you were pissed. Which is the reason for the note instead of me on your bed."

I ran my hands through my hair. "Well I was in the basement but only because of Tanya, Mike, and Crowley." "I know that now, love. Can I come over so I can tell you the whole story?" I let out a breath. "Yeah. Please come over."

"Okay. I'm on my way. I love you." He said. "I love you too." Then I hanged up. I decided to take a shower before he showed up.

EPOV

I was in my car, driving towards Bella's house. I was afraid that she would have been upset with me for not telling her the full story with Mike. Just his name gets me tense and want to punch something.

I never felt like this before, until with Bella. Yeah, when we were friends I would get jealous but never wanted to hurt someone because I thought she might have liked them. But now that she is my girlfriend, I'm over protective of her. Any guy who looks at her wrong, will be talking to me and realize that she is mine.

I know I sound really protective and obsessed with her but I do let her hang out with her friends. That does include guy friends. I just hate when those filthy boys look at her like she is a piece of meat and talk about her the same way Mike did. Gets me pissed as fuck.

I parked next to Bella's car and notcied she was home alone. Still I went to climb up the tree that was near her bedroom door. Bella loves when I do that. One of her favorite stories has the guy climbing to the girl he loves window. I use to climb the tree when I was 9 years old. Thank god she left the window opened.

I jumped in and noticed she was in the shower. I laid on her bed with my hands behind my head. Just thinking about what I was going to tell her. But soon those thoughts lead to thoughts of her in the shower.

Before those thoughts went any further, the bathroom door opened and in walks Bella in just a towel. Holy fuck! She is all wet and in just a towel. In a bedroom. With a bed. Just the two of us alone. Fuck! I'm in trouble. Yup. Charlie is going to kill me. Better yet, Em or Jasper will. Help me god. I need control right now before I attack her.

* * *

**AN: Seems like Edward is stuggling to keep his control with Bella being half naked. Poor Edward. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. I will try to put yout idea in the next chapter. Let me know if you want lemons in this story. PM on your thoughts on the lemons. Check out my new story called 'Wild Child.' I'm updating that one in between this story.**

**Summary:Bella is in an all girl rock band with works as a manager with his two best soon work their journey they be together or is something holding them both back?Find out in Wild Child.**

.net/s/5893420/1/Wild_Child

**Please check it out and review. Tell me what you like about it. I will update on chapter 2 on that story soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pent Up Frustrations!

**AN: Hey you guys. I'm back. Sorry I took longer than I expected. I had projects to do and last minute things to turn in. It will be a while till I update this story since I have finals next and I have family over. So please bare with me. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pent Up Frustrations!

Bpov

Edward was laying back on my bed, looking sexy as always. All the while I'm wet and only in a towel. By ourselves in my house. Fuck my life.

"Ummm... Bella?" I looked at him and noticed that he was now sitting up with a pillow covering the front of his pants. Seems like someone is happy to see me like this. "Yes Edward?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Can we talk about Mike before I get distracted?" I nodded. I grabbed my light purple robe that Rose had gotten for me from Victoria Secret. It came to my mid thigh. I then took off my towel.

I went to sit next to Edward on the bed. " So? Ready to tell me about Mike?" He took a deep breath. "Okay. Well Mike grabbed my arm, stopping me from going to you to pull you away from Tanya. He kept saying how fuckin sexy you looked fighting with a girl. He wondered if you were that rough in bed and if I didn't mind sharing you. He then started saying how he missed fucking you."

He took a deep breath. I saw him clench his fist. I fuckin hate Mike. Next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him. "There's more." Edward said. I knew this was hard for him. Just to hear guys talk about me like that is tough for him. "He said how big of a slut you were but what a good little slut you were to suck his dick." I got up suddenly.

I started pacing in front of him. Mike was calling me a slut to my boyfriend and telling him how I sucked his dick. Oh I am so gonna cut his dick off and shove it up his ass.

"Baby calm down." I looked to see Edward still sitting down on my bed. "Come sit down." He patted his lap. I sat down, straddling his lap. There was nothing sexual about this. He was comforting me, trying to calm me down. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry that this is getting you mad. Believe me that I wanted to kill him when he said those things. Luckly for him, security pulled me off him." I laughed. "I understand but if you did kill him then you wouldn't be here. How would it look when your girlfriend's dad arrest you for beating the shit out of the guy who talked shit about said girlfriend?" I got up and stood by the doorway to my bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward called out. "I'm going to get dress so we can go out and eat?" I said or more like asked. "We can stay in since your parents are gone." I smirked at him. Well Edward now got me thinking.

He was right. We are home alone abd we're only teenagers once. Why not live it to the fullest. Without thinking, I untied the ropes of my robe. "B-b-b-b-bella? What are you doing?" Edward stuttered out nervously. His eyes were wide. "Well you are right about one thing. We are home alone with no supervision. We can stay home. We can make the best of it." With that I dropped my robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh god Bella." Edward groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut. I smiled. Seems like Edward is losing it. "Edward look at me." He opened his eyes and stared at me. I gasped. His eye color got god he looks sexy with that look of lust in his eyes.

He got up and stalked towards me. He looked like a predator getting ready to attack his next prey. "Bella, do you know how sexy you look right now. In front of me, naked. I don't want to lose control." "Well I want you to lose control. Right now." I said huskily. Soon I was up against the all. Edward attcked me with his lips. He pulled away.

"Bella." He breath out. "I need to feel how wet you are for me baby." He said huskily in my ears. He licked my ear. "Oh god." I moaned out. I nodded since I couldn't talk right.

Soon I felt his fingers in me. We both moaned in usion. "Your so sexy babe. Oh so wet and tight." He groaned out. I felt myself lose all sanity. I stroked him through his jeans. "Fuck." He hissed out.

"Baby. Let me make you feel good." "O...kkkay." I unzipped him and pushed his jeans and boxers down on the ground. I grabbed his dick and started stroking him up and down, in slow tortous movements. "Faster baby." I said in his ear. I then nipped on his jaw. He went faster. Both our breaths went shallow.

All you can hear were our moans and groans in this room. We were calling each other name and telling one another to go faster or harder. I started stroking him faster. "Shit!"

Soon I felt Edward curl his fingers and hit my g-spot. "Oh fuck, Edward!" I cried out. My man found my g-spot at the first time at this. "Rrrright there. Keep doing that. That feels so good. Eeeedwwaaarrdd!" He smirked, loving that I was calling his name out. I felt him pulsing under my hand. He started screaming my name. I knew he was about to cum and so was I.

Just as we were about to get our high, my bedroom door slammed open.

We both turned to see Jasper standing there with wide eyes. Edward covered my body with his. He was showing Jazz his very sexy ass though. Yum! We pulled our hands away from each others body.

"Woah Bella. You got titties girl." Edward growled at him. "Jasper! Get the fuck out of here!" I screamed. "Alright, alright. Take a chill pill. Be glad I caught you guys and not anyone else." He turned around to leave but then turned back to us. "Oh and another thing. Don't do that against the wall. Hurts your back afterwards." "Leave!" Edward growled out. "Okie dokie artichokie." With that he left. Edward pulled away and picked up his clothes and put it back on. I grabbed my robe and put it back on as well.

"Edward. It's ok-" "No its not okay Bella! We took things too far. I should have stopped. But no! Fuck! I fucked up!" He cried out in frustration. "Edward calm..." I stopped myself when I saw the look on his face. It was the same look that Dave had. I started getting flashes of that day. I started breathing faster. "I can't believe I let this go so far." He said.

"Get out!" I growled. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella. Love, what's going-" "Leave! I don't want you here. Just leave before I call Charlie!" His eyes widen. He tried to touch me but I backed away. "Stop!" Jasper ran in.

Apparently Jazz never left. "What's going on?" He said. I slid down to sit on a chair that was near by me. "I don't know what-" "Shut up Edward! Just leave me alone! Could you at least fuckin do that for me!"

Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Just leave man." Jazz said. He whispered something in his ear before he left. Edward then left.

"Bella. Sweetie. Look at me." I didn't realize I had my eyes down. I lifted them up and saw Jasper kneeling before me. "What's wrong hunny?" "Ed-edward got mad that we took things far. He then gave me the same look Dave did. I got scared that he would hurt me, which is dumd since I know he cares about me too much."

"Hun, you need to stop worrying about how Edward feels about you. It's so fuckin obvious that he loves you." I took a deep breath. "Jazz I need time alone right now." He nodded. "Okay. If you need me, call me." With that he left. I knew who I would need to call for advice.

I dialed his number but he didn't answer. Instead Jake answered. "Jake? Where's Em?"

"He's in the bathroom. What's up?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm just relaxing. You know, same old fuckin shit." Jake laughed. He knows how I am and the way I talk.

"Yeah. Well since you called Em, you must need some help. Wanna talk about it?" "No Jake. Believe me, I rather talk to Em instead. No offense." "None taken. Well here's your faggot brother."

"Hey! Your the faggot!" I heard Em yell in the background. I laughed. "Bye Bells." "Bye Jake." I heard someone being smacked.

"OW! What was that for you fag!" I heard Jake yell. Fuckin Em had to smack him. "Hey baby girl. What's up? Jake looked worried." He said with concern in his voice. "Yeah. Edward and I got into an arguement today." "Why?" Em sounded pissed.

I told him about what Edward and I did in my bedroom. Yeah it sounds weird to have to tell your brother that you got fingered but Em and me are really close and tell each other everything. I knew when he lost his virginity. He would tell me about his conquest before he met Rose. Now he just tells me about the guys at his school and how they act.

"So the pansy got pissed when Jazz interrupted you guys and then he scared you?" Em said. Trying to keep in his anger."Yeah." I said in a small voice.

"That mother fucker! I'm gonna murder him!" "Em don't. I just let Dave control my emotions again. I got flashes of what happened that day and I reacted on instinct." Em started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Now he was getting me pissed off. "Chill out sis. I just thought that since you and Edward are arguing and angry as fuck, you guys could have hot, angry sex!" I blushed.

Fuckin Emmett! It's normal for Em to tell me to have sex but I know he doesn't really mean it. What big brother in their right mind would want their little sister to lose their virginity. He was so protective of me when I was going out with Dave. Who knows with Edward. Just cause we've known him longer won't change the fact with Em.

Em and Jake were laughing. I hate them so much,. "No but seriously Bells. Go talk to him. I bet he's going crazy about this. He doesn't want to ever lose you. You should have seen his face when we were at the hospital. He was going crazy the whole two times you've been at the hospital. He thought he lost you twice. Don't make him think he'll lose you for good now."

I sighed. Since when did this doofus get so smart. College must have been good to him. "I'll talk to him then. But tomorrow. I need to cool down and think." "Of course. That's all I ask for. Just make the right decision baby girl."

With that we said bye and hanged up. I went to my drawer to put on my bra and panties. I decided to wear sweats and a tank top. I went downstairs to make myself dinner. Can I really make a decision that I won't regret? Fuck! I hate this shit!

My cell rang to let me know I had a voicemail. I checked my voicemail and foind out that it was Edward who left the message.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got angry and lost it. I realized, all I just did was make you remember that day and I never want you to remember it. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Please don't leave me. I need you baby. I can't live without you. I am seriously going crazy not seeing you. Baby, I... Fuck. I can't believe I'm nervouse about saying this on here instead to your face but fuck it! You need to know. I lo-"

The voicemail cut him off. Was he gonna say I love you? I know I love him but does he really feel that way about me too? Fuckin voicemail got to cut him off.

I decided to skip dinner since I lost my appetite. I went upstairs to my room.

Why does Edward have to be all romantic and shit? Why couldn't he be like any other guy so I could actually stay mad at him for more than a couple of hours? Fuck me!

"Sweetie!" Charlie called out. "Up here!" I heard his footsteps come up to my room. My door opened and in came my dad.

"Hey sweetie. No plans tonight?" I shook my head. Every night I'm either with the girls or Edward. "No dad. I need to relax espically after today." He nodded. "So suspeneded for 2 weeks for beating up Tanya." "Yup. What's the punishment this time?" "No punishment."

I sat up straight on my bed. "Serious?" He nodded. "Yeah. told me why and clearly Crowley is being unfair but there's no way to get through to him." I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Charlie and I don't have moments like these. He's either always gone or we're always arguing. We pulled away. "But don't make a habit of it." I laughed. "Okay dad." He smiled at me but all of a sudden his face got serious. "Did your mom call?" I shook my head. "Why?" He shook his head this time."Your mom hasn't been answering her phone."

Weird. Mom always answers her phone. "I'll try to call her dad." He nodded. "I'll let you sleep. I'll be going back to the station to help with your case. Night." "Night." I said when he closed the door. I decided to call her. It kept ringing but she never answered. I decided to leave her a message.

"Hey mom. Dad's been trying to reach you but you haven't been answering your phone. Call me back." I hanged up. What is up with her not answering her phone? Something is up. She always anwer her phone.

My phone started ringing. I answered it without checking who it was. I immediately thought it was my mom. "Hey." "Well well Bella. Didn't think you would hear from me did you?"

I gasped. "Dave?" I whispered. "You remeber me babe! How sweet." I ran downstairs and grabbed the house phone. How the fuck was he able to call me? Weren't he suppose to have his phone call weeks ago?

"Not even the cops could keep me from you." I shivered. I put the phone down and dialed the Cullen's huse number with the house phone.

"Hello?" Esme answered. "Mom?" "Bella dear. What's wrong?" She said. She was clearly worried and could straight out that something was wrong. "Dave is on the phone. He called me on my cell. Mom I'm scared." I heard her scream someone's name. "We're on our way." I hanged up and put my cell back to my ear.

Dave was still on the line. "If that Cullen dork didn't barge in, wou wouldn't be a virgin. You would have known how a dick felt in you." "Please stop. Why are you doing this to me?" I said when I got my voice back to normal. Well sort of.

"Because you have always belonged to me and you still do. Including your sweet, tight, wet pussy." I shaked. "Have you and Cullen fucked yet? Has he had his dick in that pussy of mine? I bet you havn't. I'll come back to get what's mine."

"I don't belong to you then and now! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed.

I heard the front door open and footsteps running in. Arms wrapped around from behind my waist and took th phone away from me. I heard Edward's voice behind me. "You stay the fuck away from her Dave! Don't call her ever again or so help me I will go after you and kill you myself. But this time I will finsh the fuckin job." With that I fainted in his arms.

* * *

**AN: So theres chapter 13. Sorry again for the late update. So Bella had a heart to heart with Emmett and with her father. But what is the deal with Renee? All of a sudden she went MIA. Sorry that Edward and Bella fought but they aren't the perfect couple. They both have skeletons in their closet. I know you guys hate me right now for bringing Dave back but he is essential in this story. In a way he brought Edward and Bella together. So let me know what you think about this chapter. What you like or don't like. **

**Be on the look out for my next chapter on 'Wild Child'. I'll update soon on that one. Who's gonna get their Eclipse midnight tixs? I am! I can't wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey you guys! Sorry about the long wait. Its been pretty hectic this year with school and going through some family I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**  
**Also I am looking for a great beta, if you can recommend me one that will be great.**

**Warning! LEMONS AHEAD :))**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything as usual :(**

_Chapter 14: Choices_

BPOV

_"I'll come back for you Bella." Soon he was in front of me and had his hands on my neck, choking me. I tried to get away but he was too strong for me. "I told you I'd come back for you. Now I can take what belongs to me."_

_I gasped for air. "Edward." I choked out. Dave had fury in his eyes. "He's gone Bella. Look." He pointed to the side of us. I turned my head and saw Edward hanged, dead. I screamed and cried. "Edward! Please wake up Edward! I need you." I cried out in between my sobs. "He's gone and finally out of my fuckin way." I screamed Edward's name. Hoping that he will come back to me and save me from Dave._

_"Please don't." "Too late Bella. You shouldn't have been putting out like a slut and should have gave me what I wanted in the first place. But no, you wanted Edward to fuck you instead. What a dirty little hoe you are. Jumping from me to him so fast." He then lifted his hand, ready to strike me. I then blanked out._

"Bella? Bella! Wake up sweetie." I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light. Where the fuck am I? I looked around and saw Alice and Rose, who were both by my side. "Edward." I whispered. "He's at home sweetheart. Mom is downstairs." Rose said. "Your father is dealing with Dave right now at the station. What was your dream about Bells? You were screaming, crying and thrashing around. You gave us a scare." I shook my head.

"I want Edward. My Edward." I said but hearing my voice was weird. It was like I was a zombie and had no emotion in my voice. It didn't even sound like me.

"Okay. Let me get mom." Alice went downstairs. I kept looking straight at the door expecting Edward to come through the door. He didn't show up though. instead Esme came.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" "No. I want Edward." "Bella, Edward was here with you all night. He slept over to keep an eye on you. He left 20 minutes before you started screaming. He left because he didn't want to cause you anymore stress sinceyou guys had an arguement." She hugged me tight to her.

"Alice called him but he wouldn't answer his phone Esme." Rose said from the doorway to my room. I pushed away from Esme and got to my feet. I put on my black boots, leather jacket and grabbed my keys. "Bella get back in bed. You've had a rough night. Rest." Esme said. I ignored her and the girls pleads to get me to stay home and in bed.

I ran out the house and got into my car. I drove out to Edward's place, speeding. I don't give a fuck if the cops try to pull my ass over. Nothing and no one will stop me from going to my man. I need my Edward. I sped right over there. Now I know I went over 100 mph. If I wasn't panicing right now, I would have been happy to finally push my car the limit.

I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. I berly noticed that it had been sprinkling. I then looked down at what I was wearing. A white muscle shirt and shorts. When did I change?

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Edward at the doorway. I got out of the car and stood under the rain. I then ran towards him. He met me half way. Once we were near, I jumped in his arms and he caught me. I wrapped myself around him and held him tight. He did the same thing to me.

"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at home resting." He said. "You left me. I needed you and you left me." "I'm sorry love but I thought it was for best. After what happened yesterday I didn't think you would want to see me."

"I'll always want you no matter what. You were my best friend before anything. But I need you even more now since you're my boyfriend." I looked up and into his eyes. Edward looked like a mess. His hair was more messier than usual and he had bags under his eyes. He still looked gorgeous. I bet I looked like a mess.

He then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Even though I've kissed him before you would think I would be use to his kisses. But its the exact opposite. Everytime he kisses me it's just like he's kissing me for the first time. He has been the only guy who can make me feel so special and loved.

Soon the kiss got out of control. There was so much passion coming out of our kiss. All of a sudden it started raining harder.

I started laughing of the irony of all this. The whole scene. I swear we could be in a fuckin movie.

Edward pulled away and looked at me confused. "Why are you laughing for love?"

"Look at us Edward. I run into your arms when I need you the most. We kiss under the rain. I use to fuckin laugh at movies that showed this or the girls who fuckin wanted this. I never wanted this. But with you I want this and more." I said to him breathlessly and I swear I was so fuckin nervous. This was the first time I actually acted like a fuckin girl with him since he came back.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you want this and more with me love. Believe me, I want everything with you. I can't picture doing anything without you by my side Bella. No girl pales in comparission to you. I will give you everything you want and more. I will protect you love from anything and anybody."

I started getting tears in my eyes. In that moment right there I knew I wanted him to have all of me. He had my heart and soul. I wanted him to have my body as well. "Edward take me inside to your bedroom." He looked me in the eye and I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything than right now." He then started walking inside his house and we continued kissing. He made his way upstairs with me in his arms. Once we were in his bedroom, clothes started coming off. Soon I was laying on his bed in only my bra and panties. Edward soon got on top of me in only his boxer briefs, which hugged him very nicely down there. Let me tell you, he has no problem in that area.

He started kissing my neck and down to my breast. "Ugh! Edward please." I begged him. He pulled back a little and gave me that smirk that had effects to my lower region... and my panties. Edward then unclasped my bra and pulled it off my body. After that things went by quickly.

We were both naked on his body with him between my legs. Let's just say Edward has a really talented tongue and those long fingers helps out too. "Fuck... Edward." I moaned out and grabbed onto his hair. I felt the effects of an orgasm coming.

"Edward. I'm... I'm gonna... CUM!" With that I had the most mind blowing orgasm ever. I screamed out his name. Who cares if the anyone hears.

Edward came up, kissing my body until he reached my neck. He had this shit eating grin on his face. "Mmm. You taste so fucking good Bella." He then fixed himself between my legs and his dick was so close to my pussy.

"Now?" He said breathlessly. "Now." He then plunged into me. I screamed out in pain at first but then it turned into pleasure. We found a nice comfortable rhythm that brought out so much pleasure for us. We weren't fucking, we were making love. It was mind blowing.

Edward would kiss my neck, cheeks, lips and even my shoulders. By doing that let me know it was more than fucking to him and I was glad.

He held my hand between our bodies and brought them up to lay above our heads. "Ugh Bella. You feel so good." He started thrusting into me faster. "Better than I ever imgained." I moaned out loud at that. "God Edward. You're so fuckin... big!" He thrust into that special spot.

"Bella please tell me you're close. I can't hold it much longer." He moaned out. "Yes Edward. Yes!" He then thrusted faster and soon we both came together.

Once we were done he laid breathlessly on my chest. I rubbed his back while we laid there. He lifted his head up and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you Bella. You gave me all of you and I am grateful that you gave me that gift of being your first time. I'm glad I waited for you." He kissed me deeply. This kiss was full of love instead of lust.

But we broke apart because his phone rang. He got up and answered his phone. I laid in bed under the covers and admired his naked figure. Yummy is what it is.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah she's here and she's perfectly fine." He winked at me when he said that. I giggled at that. Of course I'm perfectly fine. My boyfriend had just made love to me and it was perfect.

"No don't come here." Edward said in a panic voice which snapped me out of my flashback moment. "But-" He then pulled away the phone and looked at me.

"Get dress. Your father is on his way here with your mother and my parents." With that I got off of bed and got dressed. My dad will kill Edward if he found us in bed, naked, and together.

I just put my hair in a ponytail when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Edward was dressed already. "Go lay in bed and pretend to be asleep." I did that and pulled the blankets over me. Edward then laid next to me and held me in his arms.

Then I heard the door open.

"Oh. She's asleep." I heard my mother say. "Yeah. That's why I didn't want you to come over. She was pretty worked up and I berly had her calmed down." Edward said.

If I didn't know any better I would have believed him. "Sorry son. We were just worried about her." Seemed like my father believed him. "It's okay Charlie. I understand. I worry about her as well."

"This isn't normal for her Charlie. She shouldn't be leaning on Edward all the time when there is a problem." My mother said. What the fuck is with her? "Renee. This isn't any normal problem. This is about an ex boyfriend who has hurt my daughter and her boyfriend. So she has every right to lean on Edward. Besides being together, they have been best friends above it all." My father said in a very pissed voice.

"Charlie please. Isabella needs help. She should see a therapist." Renee said. Edward tighten his grip on me. "Excuse me Renee but Bella is not gonna be forced to see any therapist and you know that. It would cause more harm then any good if she goes in unwillingly." Edward knows me so well.

"Edward is right." Carsile spoke out. "I know patients who had been forced to see a therapist and instead of opening up they shut down completely." I started stretching. I did not want to hear more of this conversation. Especially since my own mother is turning into a complete bitch now.

"She's waking it's best if we leave now. I don't want her to be overwhealmed." Esme said. I heard the door shut.

"They're gone, love." Edward whispered into my ears. I opened my eyes and got up quickly out of bed. I ran my hand through my hair. Edward started rubbing my shoulder.

"Love, your mother can't make you go to therapy." I shook my head. "It isn't that. It's the fact that she even suggest that is what's getting to me. She doesn't want me to lean on you and talk to you yet she wants me to talk to a complete stranger who I don't even know or trust."

"Bella she doesn't know any better. She's freaking out and doesn't know how to help her daughter through this." "Edward it isn't that. Something is going on with my mother. She's been away from home more often and doesn't call home to talk to me or my father. She's been having these late night calls secretly." Edward held me to him tightly.

I sighed. "Don't over think things Bella. We'll figure out what's going on with your mom. I'll laugh if it isn't even anything." I wanted to believe Edward. Whatever he says I always know he's right but with my mother, just this one time I don't. I feel like she's hiding something from all of us. And I'm scared that it'll break apart the family.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think? Hope this chapter makes up for the really long wait. Any guesses as to what's with Renee? Plus how do you feel about Edward and Bella finally making love to each other? I promise not to make you guys wait long for the next chapter. So enjoy.**

**Plus my Rob/Oc story is finally coming together. I've been going back and forth about the whole story theme but I finally got one and I'm sticking to it.**  
**So here is the official summary of the Rob/OC story.**

_When The Wind Blows Lorena is an old friend of Robert Pattinson and Tom Sturridge. They've known each other since high school. During her senior year something happens to her at a party that makes Lorena runaway without a word to her friends. Years pass and now Rob is a famous actor on the Twilight series. Rob see's Lorena all grown up and out on the streets in the arms of a good friend of his. More importanly where has she been all these years and what made her disappear without a word?_

**So what do you guys think. Let me know.**  
***First person to review will be added to 'When The Wind Blows' as a character.***


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So here's chapter 15.I'm going to be starting a schedule between my now 3 stories I figure it out I will let everyone know on here.**

**So I'm finally out of having writers block and now the story is coming !**

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight. That belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Everything is gonna be alright

_BPOV_

So things haven't exactly been great since that day. Renee, as I like to call her now on, has been trying all she can do to get me to go to therapy. Dad won't let her though. He has spoken to Carsile about it and knows that what's best for me is if I choose to go but not to force me. The only best thing is for me to talk to someone in the family.

I haven't exactly been home alot. I go to school and then I stay over Edward's place. I haven't seen Renee since that day. Plus it helps since she left out of town again. I don't know what's with her leaving all the time.

"Bella lets go." Josh said.

Josh and me haven't been hangin out as much as before since the whole Edward confusion and the issue with Dave. It was about time that I spent time with my best friend.

We were gonna go out for lunch and just catch up.

We took my car and drove to the diner. Once there we sat and waited for our waiter.

"It's been awhile since we've been here." Josh said. I smiled at him. "Yeah it has. We haven't hanged out together in a really long time with everything going on."

"I know. It's been tough on you. How are you feeling about everything?" He asked geniuenly concerned. "Where to begin?"

"How about with Dave?"

I sighed. "I don't really know anymore. Dave was the rebound, the one that made me forget about Edward leaving. Now I feel stupid for being with Dave because of that."

"Bella everyone makes mistakes like that." I shook my head at him. "No Dave. No one makes mistakes like mine. I dated a guy who ended up tryin to rape me and wanted to kill my best friend."

"No one knew that Dave would be like that. Who would have known he had issues like that?"

"I should have known Josh. Dave was my boyfriend. I should have known he was going to like that. I let him near me and all of you guys. I put everyone in danger. Especially Edward. Oh god."

"Bella snap out of it. You didn't do anything to harm us." Josh said. "Everyone cares about you and no way in hell would we fuckin blame you and Edward doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. Can't you see how much he loves you. The way he looks at you is like you're his world and he would take a bullet for you."

I nodded at him. "Yeah. You're right."

After that we ate in silence and then went back home. I dropped Josh back at his place and then went to the Cullen's home.

Once I got inside I was attacked by Edward. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs. I was giggling the whole way upstairs.

He ran into his room and slam the door shut. He then threw me on his bed and got on top of me.

"Woah. What's with the caveman antics?" I said. He gave me hos crooked smile. "Well I missed my gorgeous girlfriend and wanted to show her just how much I love her." He then kissed me.

Ever since we first made love together, we haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves. More so, Edward. At school he would find me and pull me into a empty janitors closet.

I don't like it. I love it. He makes me feel wanted and irresistable. Only Edward can cause those feelings outta me.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Esme yelled out. We pulled away to breath. "Seems like your mom needs us." He groaned into my neck.

"Can't believe my mom cockblocked me." I started laughing. I pushed off me. "Come on. Let's go see what she needs." With that I walked out of the room.

Before I could even get down the first step Edward grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He then kissed me passionately. When he pulled away I whined. He chuckled at me.

"Babe we better go see my mom before I take you against this wall." He said in my ear. I moaned. He turned around. "Come on. Get on. I'll give you a piggyback ride." I then got on.

He started running down the stairs, both of us laughing. We ran into the kitchen.

Esme just gave us this sweet, adoring look. Edward then set me on the counter and settled between my legs with his back to me. I kept my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"So what do you need mom?" Edward asked. "I just wanted to ask you guys to help out in the kitchen. I need to go to the market and pick up some things for dessert. We nodded.

Esme was cooking lasagna, mashed potatos and some vegetables. So Edward and me got to work in the kitchen. We worked well together in the kitchen.

We finished cooking so we decided to sit back and relax. We laid together on the sofa, watching tv when Esme came in. "Did you guys finished?"

"Yes mom. Everything is done. All you need to do is fix up dessert and that's it." She smiled at us. "Thank you kids. You are very helpful to me." With that she went into the kitchen.

Edward then started kissing my neck. "Stop it." I told him.

"Why?" "Because your mom is in the kitchen and she can walk in on us at an inappropriate time." He then smiled into my neck.

"So I make you lose control easily?" He said wit a grin. "You know you do but I also know that I make you lose control just as easily as you can make me."

"You're right about that. I just can't keep my hands off of you. You make me wanna take you over...kiss...and over...kiss...again." I smiled at him. "I love you, Isabella Marie McCarthy. No matter what I'm always gonna be by your side. I promise you this, I'm gonna marry you one day."

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen. I take you on that promise cause I do wanna marry you."

He gave me this huge smile. "I swear to make you so happy and give you anything you want."

"Well you can bring back my nerdy best friend once in a while cause I did find him hot but I also find the bad boy hot as well." He laughed. "Deal babe. I'll bring back your hot nerd once in a while."

Things have been incredibly amazing. He has made me so happy. What I didn't know was that it was all gonna change by just one person.

* * *

**AN: So theres the chapter. What did you think? This chapter shows how happy Edward makes her and her getting through the situation about Dave. So who do you think the person is who is gonna take her happiness away? Tell me what you think is gonna happen.**

**Next up I'm going to upload my Rob/OC story so be on the look out for it. It's called When The Wind Blows**


	16. Chapter 16: How Could You?

**AN: Okay so the drama roller coaster starts here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also there is a lemon here so you have been warned**

**Disclaimer:Don't own twilight or the characters. I just borrow them for my own fun.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: How Could You?_

BPOV

Its been months and Renee is back at home. Edward has been acting weird around me lately and I'm scared to know why. Then when we were at school I saw Jessica Stanley all over him and he didn't even pull away. He was smiling at her. How could he, when she hated him when he was a nerd.

My life was crumbling around me when I didn't want it to.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

I invited Rose over since I knew I can tell about Edward. I didn't want to tell Alice cause I knew without a doubt she would go and tell Edward. I didn't want him to feel obligated to make things right just cause of his pushy twin sister.

"I feel like Edward is pulling away from me Rose. Then I saw Stanley all over him and he just smiled at her." "What?" Rose started getting angry.

"That asshole has been waiting forever you. Why would he pull away from you? Edpecially for that slut!" Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"Because he finally realized that I wasn't who he thought I was and maybe he wanted to be with me because I was popular. Now I'm not and he doesn't want me anymore. Jessica is popular so of course he'll want her." I started crying.

Rose held me the whole time. After awhile Rose had to leave to have dinner with her parents.

"I have to go sweetie. If you need anything I'm a call away." I nodded and with that she left.

I laid in bed and decided I needed to start pulling away from Edward so I wouldn't end up getting really hurt.

My cell then rang. I checked and saw it was Edward. I didn't want to talk to him so I pressed ignore. But Edward didn't stop. He kept calling me, leaving messages and texts. I never looked at them or answered the phone.

I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how everything was going wrong.

I woke up later in the night because of a tapping at my window. I got up and grabbed my bat, terrified. I looked out the window and saw Edward outside. I opened my window.

"What the fuck are you doing here Edward?" I sneered at him. He flinched back in shock.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked. "What's wrong? Really? You would be asking me that when you're the one who caused all this."

"Bella what are you talking about? Let me go up there and talk to you."

"No. Don't even think about it Edward." I started crying. "This is what you wanted right. A way out. Well I'm giving it to you. We're over Edward. Go to your slut Jessica." I closed my window and went back to bed.

I actually did it. I broke up with the love of my life. It was for the best though. If you love someone it's best to let them go when they don't want you anymore.

He just stayed with me this long because he felt obligated and maybe he had hoped I would be popular again.

There was a knock on my bedroom door soon after. I got up and opened it.

"Honey, Edward is downstairs waiting to talk to you. What is this about you dumping him?" My father asked.

"It's a long story and I really rather not talk about it." He nodded. "I understand sweetie but Edward looks really shaken up and the last time I've seen him like that was when you were in the hospital after the incident." I fllinched back.

There was a trial now to see if Dave would go to prision or to a mental ward. The jury and the judge are still deciding and going through the evidence. If they needed more evidence then I would have to go in and give a testimony.

I really hope that it wouldn't come to that. I can't handle talking about it again. Especially seeing him there.

"Just talk to him baby girl. Hear him out. He's a good guy despite his appearance. That young man is crazy about you. I bet everything is just a misunderstanding." I looked at my dad shocked. He normally would be happy that any one of my relationships are over since he thought no boy was ever good enough for his baby girl.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. I doubt he wouldn't have left at all anyways until I talked to him. Right daddy?"

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd you figure?" I smiled at him.

"Cause you and Edward just seem to talk about every outcome before going in head first into the situation."

With that I went downstairs. I berly realized what I was wearing. I was wearing Edward's new baseball jersey. He gotten into the baseball team and gotten an extra jersey just for me to wear. Well it's too late to change now and I can't really take it off right now when all I'm wearing is my lacey boyshorts underneath.

I went down into the living room and saw Edward, sitting on the couch, with his head down onto his hands.

"E-Edward." I whispered. He looked up at me and what I saw made my heart break even more.

He was crying and his hair was more messy than usual. Like he was pulling at it the whole time.

"Bella." He got up and tried to get near me but I took a step back. He stopped and looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

He sat down on the couch while I sat on my dad's favorite chair. I sat with my knees to my chest.

"Bella, I don't understand why you would break up with me. I thought everything was okay between us."

I laughed. "Wow. I can't believe you would sit there and tell me you thought everything was okay when it wasn't. You are the one pulling away from me. You finally realized I wasn't who you thought I was and wasn't gonna be getting popular anytime soon."

"Bella what are you talking about? You think I don't want you anymore? How can you possibly think that? I've been in love with you since I could remember and now you think I don't want you?"

I had tears coming out of my eyes. "You don't want me anymore. You realized that I'm not the same girl from before. You want someone popular. Just like Jessica even if she made fun of you when you weren't visible."

Edward got up and got on his knees in front of me. He didn't touch me though cause he saw my glare towards him.

"Bella I love you and I will always want just you. Jessica was being over friendly and I tried to get away from her but she backed me up into the lockers."

"Then why were you giving her that smile you always give me?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"That was because I saw you and figured you would come over to get her away from me but instead you walked the other way." He said with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh. Well why have you been acting weird lately? I thought you were pulling away and wanted out on this relationship." I asked him.

"It's nothing Bella. Just some things have been on my mind lately but it had nothing to do with me wanting out on us. I've been waiting years to be with you like this and it's finally happened. There's no fuckin way am I ever letting you go now that I have you." He grabbed my cheeks and wiped my tears.

"I-I..." I didn't have anything to say to that. He literally left me speechless with his words. His words were actually getting through to me and making me open my eyes.

"Bella I would never jepordize our relationship. Since we were small, do you remember what I told you when we went to our meadow for the first time together?"

_Flashback Bella&Edward - 6 years old_

_"Edward we shouldn't be here." I said. We went out to walk in the woods._

_"But Bella we are almost there. You have to see it." Edward wanted to take me to this place he came across when he went hiking with his dad but went out on his own and found a meadow with pretty flowers._

_I, of course, wanted to see the pretty flowers. So Edward was taking me back to the place he found but we ran off on our own. Our parents don't know where we are and I have never done anything bad at all. So I was scared about my mommy and daddy finding out._

_Edward grabbed my hand and led the way. Soon enough, we made it to this clearing._

_"Oh my god Edward." I started jumping up and down, still holding his hand. "It's so pretty. Look at all the flowers here." I then ran off into the middle of it and twirled around._

_I got dizzy and soon fell down, onto the grass and flowers. Once I regained my balance, I found Edward sitting down next to me._

_"Do you like it?" He asked me while looking down. His glasses falling down his nose._

_I sat up and hugged him. "I love it. It's so perfect here."_

_We sat there and talked about the future although we didn't have a clue about it except for one thing._

_"Bella I promise I'm going to marry you when we get older." He held my hand while he said this._

_"Really?" He nodded and blushed. _

_"If that's okay with you?" He asked nervously. Running his fingers through his hair._

_"Of course I would wanna marry you. You're my best friend. There's no other person in the world I would wanna marry. Then we can build a house here and live happily ever after like those movies we always watch."_

_"Okay Bella. I promise to marry you and build you a home for us to live in, right here at our meadow."_

Flashback ended

"I keep my promises Bella. You know that." I nodded.

"Please tell me you didn't mean what you said baby?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes and saw his eyes full of anticipation, want and hurt. I could see that he still wanted me and that he meant every word he has ever said to me. I already made up my mind. I couldn't let the one I love get away from me again. I wasn't gonna take the chance ever again.

"I didn't mean it Edward. I was just so angry and scared. I just wanted to break up with you before you did. Just so I wouldn't get hurt even more."

"I'll never hurt you baby. Never. I love you too much. If I ever hurt you I would kill myself and have the gang do it as well."

I then jumped on him, which caused him to fall on his back with me straddling his waist. I then kissed him with all the passion that I had.

He put one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I pulled away and we were both breathing heavily.

"Edward, take me upstairs." He nodded and got up with me still wrapped around him. He started kissing me while he walked up to my room.

Once he made it in my room, he closed the door and locked it. He then laid me on the bed.

Things soon gotten heated between us. Clothes were coming off and being thrown every direction.

I flipped us over so that I was on top now. We were both naked now. We kissed and touched each other, all over our bodies.

"Edward. Oh god." He stuck his fingers in me and started teasing me lightly.

"Fuck Edward stop teasing." He chuckled and started kissing my neck. He started biting and licking my neck at the same spot.

I moaned like crazy at the thought that he was marking me where everyone could see. He was marking me his and it droveme wild when he gets possesive like that.

He then lifted me up and then entered in me. He sat up and kissed me to drown out my moans since my parents are in the house.

I pushed him down and started riding him. I bit my lips, so I wouldn't start moaning loud. He thew his arm over his mouth to cover his moan.

I leaned near his ear and bit his earlobe.

"Fuck Bella." He whispered moaned.

"Mmm Edward. I love you." I moaned out.

"I love you too baby. So much."

We then started getting more quick with our movements. We were almost there. I can feel it.

"Edward I'm almost there." He then slipped his finger and teased my clit.

"Baby cum around my cock. I wanna feel your pussy clench on my huge cock." That was my undoing. Apparently it was Edward's as well since he came with me as well.

I laid on top of him, breathless. We were sill connected which made the moment feel even more intimate.

"Bella I love you so much. Don't ever scare me like that and say you want to break up. It'll break me." He said and kissed the top of my hair.

"I'm sorry. I promise to talk to you next time before I make rash decision and break up with you. It'll break me too if we ever break up. It already was when I said those words."

He then rubbed my back and soon that made me fall asleep in his arms.

This is where I belong. In the arms of the man that I love. I can't believe I was stupid enough to wanna let him go. Thank god he didn't just let me go. He fought for me and made me realize that I was still very much in love with him and he was still very much in love with me.

We got through this together like he said we would. Edward is always gonna be by my side no matter what.

That's what I love about him and I'm glad he didn't let me go. Instead he held on tight to me until I stopped trying to runaway from him.

He proved his love for me in many ways. He talked to me about it and made love to me. I never want to let him go ever. This man is it for me. I don't want any other man but him to love me.

He was right. He is gonna be the one to marry me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN: Tada! There's chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be putting all my focus onto this story and put the other stories on a halt until I get ideas for them. I will continue 'Wild Childs' and I am working on my Rob/OC story. I just want to this story to be my main focus right now since I am getting so many ideas for it right now.**

**Review please and let me know what you think of it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets Out

**AN: Okay here's chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I didn't think this story would come out like this and get so much positive comments. It's cause of you guys that I get all the ideas to continue this story.**

**So enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to all my readers and reviewers :)**

**Disclaimers: Don't own twilight or any of the characters besides Dave.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Secrets out

**BPOV**

Things have been great with Edward but he still acts weird around me. I know he's hiding something from me. I always tell him that he can trust me and tell me.

But he never tells me anything.

Even Alice thinks it's weird that he is acting like that with me and even her. He normally would tell either one of us but he hasn't said a word to us.

I decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat.

Before I went down I heard voices. I hid from where the voice was coming from, which was from the doorway.

"You better not tell her. I don't need her hating me even more." Renee said.

What the hell is she hiding from me that will make me hate her even more than I do now.

"No Renee." Edward said.

Edward? What the fuck is going on. This is what he's hiding from me.

"I haven't said a word to her because you said you would. It's been weeks already."

"Please Edward. Don't tell her."

"I have to Renee. It already almost broken up my relationship once. I am not letting it happen again. She knows I'm hiding something from her. She's not stupid okay."

"I'll tell her okay."

"You better because what you are doing is sick. How could you do this to her and Charlie?"

What the hell is she doing that is so sick? Just fuckin say it already.

"I didn't plan for this okay."

"What you didn't plan Phil coming here from California for you. I can't believe you're sleeping with him when you have a family here."

I snapped right there. I decided to make my appearance be known to them.

"You fuckin slut!" I yelled.

They both looked at me with shock.

"Isabella please." Renee pleaded with me.

"Fuck you Renee. Don't you dare try to talk to me. You are fuckin cheating on my father. You should have the fuckin respect to at least divorce my dad before cheating on him like a fuckin whore you are!"

"Isabella that's a bit too much."

"No it isn't. And you." I said, pointing to Edward. "You fuckin knew about it and didn't fuckin tell me. I thought you loved me!"

"I do Bella." He said coming to stand in front of me.

"No you don't. You kept this a secret and to protect who? This woman whose ruining my fuckin life and hurting my dad!"

"No Bella. I was protecting you. I didn't kn-"

"Shut up Edward! It's over. I never want to see you ever again." I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door.

Edward kept trying to convince me to let him forgive but I ignored him. I then heard my father come in and told Edward to leave.

He then knocked on my door.

"Bells? Is everything alright?"

I opened the door. He saw the tears falling on my face.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"Daddy mom is cheating on you and Edward knew the whole time."

He was shocked.

"Bells go into your room. I'll be back."

I closed the door. All I heard was yelling from both dad and Renee.

My life was crumbling all around me. This isn't what I ever wanted. I could never get back from this. Everyone around me would be careful around me from now on after they hear about this. They'll treat me like broken glass.

I can never see Edward ever again after this. He broke my trust again and I don't know if I can ever trust him again with this going on.

I needed to get out of here and go somewhere else where I can have a clean start.

I started packing up my clothes. I took everything that was in my closet and put them in suitcases. I packed some pictures. The time I was finished packing, it was already 1:00am.

I brought all my luggage down and in the trunk of my car. Once I threw in the last bag, I went back in just to write a note to my dad.

I then decided to write a letter to Alice since she deserves to know. Also Jasper as well.

With that I left them on my bed and went out to my car. Then I turned on the radio and started driving off.

The whole time I remembered my relationship with Edward. How we met and how we became best friends. It's amazing how everything can change within a blink of an eye.

I then saw the sigh that said 'You are now leaving Forks.'

"Goodbye Forks."

WIth that I left my life behind and the people that I loved and some of them that I still do love.

**ChPOV**

I can't believe Renee has been having an affair. I finally finished talking to Renee.

She packed her things and went to a hotel. Most likely to the hotel room her little boyfriend is staying at.

I can't believe she did this to Bella and I. My baby girl is devasted even more since Edward knew about this. I can't believe he didn't tell her about this and let Renee do it.

Knowing Renee she would have never told neither of us about it. Renee wanted to have the best of both worlds but she ended up losing her daughter instead.

Once I woke up the next morning I went down to eat breakfast. I went up to Bella's room to see what she wanted to eat.

"Bells are you up?"

There was no answer or any noise.

"Bells get up."

I opened the door and found it almost completely bare. Oh no!

I saw two notes there. One addressed to Jasper and Alice and the other was for me.

I opened the letter and read what she wrote.

_'Daddy,_  
_By the time you read this I will be already gone and on the road out of here.I know that you love me and that none of what has happened has been fault but I can't live a lie anymore dad. I'm sorry I told you about Renee and her little affair the way I did but I couldn't stand having to keep that from you the way some people around here has been keeping from me. I found the same night as I told you. I wish I have known sooner but I'm sorry. I'm going to be with Emmett for a while. I don't know how long I will be but don't expect me back anytime soon. Please don't tell anyone where I have went. See you soon daddy.'_

Oh god my little girl left. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I turned to find Edward there.

"She's gone Edward." I said through tears.

"NO! She can't leave. Not like this." He said broken.

He came by me and grabbed the letter that she left for his sister and Jasper.

I left him in there and decided that once Edward leaves, I would call Emmett to let him know.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she left. How can she leave everyone here without so much as a goodbye.

Especially when Charlie needs her so much with all this.

I shouldn't have let Renee tell me what to do. I should have told her what was going on as soon as I found out.

**_A month ago_**

**_I was driving around looking to get something for Bella since I knew she wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that Jessica Stanley was all over me._**

**_Even with me trying to back away, she kept getting her claws on me like a crazy animal._**

**_I pulled over at a florist shop here to get Bella a boquet of flowers._**

**_I don't know why I was looking across the street,towards the hotel, but I did._**

**_There I saw Renee kissing some dude. A much younger guy, who wasn't Charlie._**

**_I was too busy freaking out that I didn't go in to the shop. Once I started the car Renee saw me and looked embarrassed._**

**_She singled me to pull over so I did._**

**_"Edward it's not what it looks like."_**

**_"Really cause it looks like you are cheating on Charlie."_**

**_"Edward please don't tell Bella. I promise to tell them soon. Just please give me a couple of days to think of how I'm gonna tell them."_**

**_I sighed and ran my hands through my hair._**

**_"Fine but you better tell them Renee."_**

**_With that I drove away _**

I shoudn't have let Renee convince me to let her tell them. She was never gonna tell them at all.

Now Bella broke up with me and probably hates me right about now.

I grabbed the letter she left for my sister and Jasper. I decided to read it since I didn't think it would harm anyone.

'_Alice&Jasper _

_I'm sorry I didn't call you guys before I left but I had to get away from all this. As you'll know Renee has been having an affair with some man named Phil. I just found out last night when I over heard a conversation between her and Edward. Yes Edward has known about it and didn't say a word to me. This was why he has been acting so weird around us. I did break up with Edward as soon as I found out. I can't be with a liar and someone who can keep secrets from me so easily. I don't think I can ever trust him. I will be gone as you now know. I'm sorry about this you guys. You two have always been like family to me but I had to leave. With Renee cheating and Edward lying, I didn't think I would be able to handle it all so soon. So I hope to see you soon. I will write to you all the time. I love you guys so much. I can't tell you where I went knowing that Edward would find a way to read he is reading this then fuck you Edward don't even try.'_

Damn she knew me so well. But fuck she really did hate me. I don't think I can handle that.

Fuck, my heart is breaking apart that she is actually gone and never wants anything to do with me.

I ran out the house and towards my car. I started driving towards this bar, where I knew the owner.

I went in.

"Hey there Edward. What brings you here?" Sam said.

"I need a drink man."

He went a grabbed me a beer.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah. My girl broke up with me last night and skipped town."

"Damn. Must be one hell of a girl for you to show up here and have a drink."

I nodded and drank the bottle of beer in one sip.

My life was over because the one girl that I've been in love with since we were kids had broken up with me. I had nothing else to live for. My reason to live just ran out of town to god knows where.

I just hope she's okay and safe.

* * *

**AN:Okay so some of you guessed that Renee was having an affair and you guys were right. **

**So let me know how you think of Bella's reaction to finding out?**

**What do you think will happen to Edward now that Bella is gone?**

**Do you think he should have told Bella?**

**Let me know all this in a review. Reviews are what helps me write out these chapters and helps me get them done as soon as possible.**

**I will also start by giving out a little sneak peek to every person who review if you want those sneak peeks sent out to you.**

**Bella_Luna2369 :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Without It

**AN: Wow I am amaze at how many readers I get with this story. I cannot believe the response this story has gotten and this is just my first story! I just wanted to take the time to thank all my readers. It's incredible. So thank you guys for reading this, it really does motivate me to get these chapters done even more.**

**I'd like to thank teambellaedward for being my very faithful reader and reviewer. It's readers like you that make writing this story very easy.**

**So on with the story. I warn you though some of you may hate for this but it was needed to be done to get to where I want Bella and Edward to be in their realationship.**

**Discailmer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

Chapter 18: Without It 

**EPOV**

It's been months since Bella has dissappeared. It seems like no one knows where she has gone to except for Charlie and I doubt he will tell me.

I haven't been myself since she left. Knowing that I was at cause of her leaving made my heart break.

I can't believe I caused her pain when I promised myself I wouldn't ever do it again.

She hasn't even called our home to speak to Alice or our parents and it is starting to take its toll on them.

It's getting to all of us now that she's gone.

Alice has been quiet and not hyper like her normal self. She hasn't even been smiling or shopping. Having her best friend gone is really getting to her.

Now everyone has been staring at me like I'm gonna breakdown or something. I hate it.

They're all staring at me like some kind of freak show. I hate how they are treading around me and think I'm gonna break like glass or something.

Was this how they acted around Bella? I mean it is driving me crazy. I wonder if it did with her.

Now I know how Bella felt when I left.

I feel like half of me is missing and I'm always sad and boderline depressed. It's crazy that I cry every night when she's not here with me.

Without her I'm like an empty person and whenever I'm around people I act like I'm fine when really I'm not.

Lately I haven't exactly been myself lately and apparently Alice has noticed.

"Edward you need to stop it. You think I don't know what you do when you're not around us? You are either going to the bar to drink or you are in your room drinking. You need to stop this! You think Bella would want to see you get like this?"

"Don't even dare bring her up in this Alice!" I snarled at her.

"Well Edward I wouldn't have to if you weren't like this! At least when you left Bella didn't drink!"

"Yeah but she turned to Dave! And look what happened then!" I snapped back at her.

"Yeah but at least she was somewhat herself. Before then she was just sitting in her room all day like a fuckin zombie!"

"Stop it. Just stop it!" I yelled at her. I didn't want to hear how bad she was when I left.

Jasper came runing in, scared from all the yelling going on in my room I bet.

"Alice stop. He doesn't need this." Jasper said trying to calm my sister down.

"NO! He needs know what happened when he left my best friend out alone without so much as a goodbye! Now he knows exactly how she feels! You did this to my best friend! You made her run out of her without letting any of us know cause she knew you would snoop around!"

"You don't think it hurts me losing her Alice! I'm in love with her and she broke up with me! I have to deal with getting my heart broken not once but fucking twice!" I said through my tears.

"I"m sor-"

"Don't fuckin say you're sorry! You come to my room yelling at me when you don't fuckin have a clue how I'm feeling right now. I already feel like shit and I don't need you coming here to tell exactly how I should feel when I know! Now leave!"

"I am not leaving Edward." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper tried to pull Alice out but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine. I'm out of here!" I grabbed my jacket and keys.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs with Alice and Jasper following me.

"Please don't go Edward." Alice tried pleading with me but it was already too late.

"What's going on here?" Our mother asked.

I was out the door and in my car before she could try and stop me. Just as I pulled out I saw my mom come out of the house trying to get me to not leave. She had tears in her eyes.

I hate that I do that to my mom but it's the only way to make the pain go away. At least for a little bit.

I kept driving till I was at Sam's bar in Quilette.

I walked in and sat at the bar. I kept drinking and drinking until I couldn't feel the pain. I was numb of it and it made me feel relaxed.

I got up and stumbled my way out of there and into my car.

I drove my way out of there.

I couldn't really see where the hell I was going but I just knew I was driving away from the bar.

I felt the car swerving on the road. I looked down at the picture of Bella that I had on my dashboard and smiled at it. My beautiful Bella.

I heard a car honk. I looked up and saw the car headlights.

**BPOV**

My life has been a bit easy to deal with now that I have Emmett and Jacob here to help me get my mind out of everything that has been going on.

Emmett was upset about the news of Renee and her little affair. He was more upset that Edward knew and didn't tell any of us.

Yet Emmett could understand why Edward kept from me but I don't. It's hard for me to understand it with everything happening at once.

So I've been out with Emmett and sometimes Jacob. Jacob is like my best friend. He's always there for me and helped me through this really tough time.

"Bella you ready to head out?" Jacob asked.

Today Jacob was taking me out to some college party. Thank god since today I've been feeling awfully depressed.

I've been sad but never this sad. My stomach felt sick to its stomach and I didn't know why. I haven't felt like this since the summer when Edward left and I didn't know if he would ever come back to me.

I was dressed in skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple v-neck. I put on my black heeled boots and was ready to go.

"Let's go Jake."

We walked out of their dorm, out to the streets. He put his big arm over my shoulder.

"Damn Jake! You've gotten built so fast. I swear everytime I see you, you keep getting bigger and bigger."

He laughed. "Yeah Bells. I'm working out with your brother everyday now. Your brother sure is a gym head."

I laughed at that, knowing that it was so true. That's why my brother is as big as he is. He'd always go to the gym back at home. Soon enough he convinced our dad to get some gym equipment in our basement, which is now a workout room.

We soon arrived at the party. I stayed by Jake's side the whole time since he kept away all those guys who hit on me.

He knew I wasn't over Edward and didn't want to deal with college boys tring to get their slimy hands on me.

Jake was having fun and laughing with his friends. They of course, try to include me into their conversation. Mostly I would join in but today I just wasn't up to it.

My mind kept wandering towards Edward, more than usual and that scared me. My stoamch felt even more sick than ever.

Jake saw the look on my face.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let me just go outside and get a breath of fresh air."

I went outside and took a deep breath. I walked towards the sidewalk but kept close to the house.

I then started to feel like I couldn't even breath. Something's wrong. I don't know what it is or who it has to do with but something is wrong.

I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

What was going on?

My phone started ringing. I checked the caller id and saw that it was Jasper.

Weird. He hasn't ever called me this late. Unless there's something wrong with Charlie.

Having Charlie on the force caused me to worry a lot over him. I would alwaysstay awake until he got home. Or when he worked the graveyard shift, I wouldn't leave until he was home and safe.

"Hello Jasper? Is everything okay?" I rushed out when I answered.

"Bella." Jasper gasped out.

Oh god something is wrong. Oh god please don't let it be Charlie. Fuck please don't let it be Esme or Carsile.

"What is it Jazz?"

"It's-s Edward."

"Oh god no!" I cried out.

I collapsed onto the sidewalk trying to breath.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Jasper call out to me but I was to numb and in a panic to care.

Something is wrong with Edward.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked when I was calm enough to talk.

"He got into a car accident Bella." I dropped my phone.

Oh god no! Please don't do this to me. Not now, not like this.

"Bells? Oh god Bella!" I heard Jake call out to me.

I was soon wrapped in his arms.

"Edward. My Edward." I kept mumbling over and over again.

I heard Jake talk on my phone to Jasper but I tuned them out.

I can't believe I left things like that with Edward. Oh god and he could be in the hospital, hurt. Or worse! He could be- be... god I can't even say it. I don't even want to think about it.

I felt Jake runing with me in his arms.

We were soon at his dorm and ran in the room.

"What happened to her Jake?" Em yelled out.

I heard Jake tell Emmett everything that he knew. Soon I was sitting on the bed.

I felt Em grab my face in between his big bear hands.

"Bells? I'm gonna pack you some clothes and we are gonna go back to Forks. DO you hear me?" He said calmly to me.

I nodded. I soon saw him rushing around in the room, getting our things packed. Well more like his things since I still had mine packed in my luggage.

I saw Jake grab all my bags and went out with them. Soon Emmett ran out with his bags as well.

"Edward." I mumbled.

This couldn't be happening. I know that I broke up with him but fuck, this hurts me so much, not knowing if he was okay. I don't know why I let this get too far.

Why did I have to be so fuckin stubborn and break up with him? If I stayed and handle it like a grown up then Edward wouldn't have been in a car accident.

Em then came back and carried me out to the parking lot. He discrad me into the passanger seat and then got into the driver seat.

He then started driving out and headed towards Forks.

Hours later we made it to the only hospital in Forks. I ran out of the car and straight inside.

I ran to where the reciption was at and found a nurse there.

"What room is Edward Cullen in?"

The nurse checked the computer. Once she found the information she looked up at me.

"He's in room 417. Go to the 4th floor hun."

"Thank you." I then rushed into the elevator with Em by my side.

He held me in his arms, trying to stop me from shaking. I was just anxious to see him and know that he was alright. Fuck, I wanted to know what happened!

Once we reached the 4th floor, I ran out and kept running, looking for room 417.

"Bella!" I stopped and turned around to see Jasper standing behind me.

"Jazz." I whispered.

He came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"What happened?"

He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Edward was driving while he was drunk."

I shook my head.

"No. Edward doesn't drink. He never had a drink in his life."

"Bella, he started drinking after you left. He's been drinking everyday since he found out you skipped town. Last night was really tough on him with Alice yelling at him and telling him how you were when he left."

I started boiling with anger.

"He was swerving on the road and almost crashed into this car but got out of the way but crashed into a tree. He was really messed up Bella."

"Can I go in and see him?"

"Not yet. Esme, Carsile and your dad are in there right now. Come sit with me and wait. I promise you can go in after they get out. You'll be with him by yourself if you want." I nodded.

Jazz wrapped his arm around me and guide me to the waiting room. There Em was sitting next to Alice.

Alice looked up at me.

"Bella, I'm gl-"

I cut her off with my hand, signaling her to stop.

"Don't Alice. Not right now." I said and sat far away from her.

Soon Esme,Carsile and my dad was out in the waiting room.

"Bella." Esme and Carsile gasped in shock.

"Bells?" My father said.

I just got up and walked toward Edward's room but Charlie grabbed me by my arm.

"Bells I don't think it's best if you go see him. I don't think it's best to see him anymore."

I glared at him.

"NO! You will not stop me from seeing him. Look what happened when I left him! Now you want to stop me from seeing him? He will get worse!"

"Bells he was drunk when he was driving."

"Yeah because I caused him pain and then Alice had to make it worse on him by telling him how I was when he left! That didn't help him! So you will not stop me from seeing him father! With me he will be fine and you will not get in our way!"

With that I snatched my arm out of his grasp and walked into room 417.

When I walked in, he was awake but wasn't looking up at the sound of me walking in but his heart monitor started beeping fast just as my heart was beating fast whenever he was near.

I took a good look at him. It was the first time I've seen him in months and he was a wreck but he still looked beautiful to me.

He was bandaged up and had bruises on his jaw and a cut on his lip.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He gasped and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Bella." He whispered.

I then ran to him and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me and I just started crying.

He started crying as well. We let everything out in each others arms.

We pulled back and we wiped each others tears off our faces.

"Thank god you are alright." I said and ran my hands through his hair.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What happened Edward? Why did you start drinking?"

He opened his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I pulled away and sat on the chair near his bed.

"I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to feel numb." He whispered but his voice sounded so broken.

I did this to him. God was I some sort of monster to cause so much pain to this beautiful man whose done nothing but love and protect me.

"What happened with Alice?"

He sighed.

"She told me how you were when I left. That you were a zombie in the summer that I left and stayed in your room the whole time. She made me feel more guilty then I already did. I felt guilty for not telling you about Renee and guilty for leaving you in the first place. I then felt even more guilty for being so scared and not go after you but I felt like I was back to being the nerdy best friend and that terrified me. I didn't feel confident enough to think you would ever forgive me. So I started drinking."

I had tears runing down my face.

"I'm so sorry Edward. This is my fault."

He then grabbed my face in between his hands and made me look in his eyes.

"No it isn't. If anything it was mine for drinking and then driving when I knew I drank too much. Plus I looked down at your photo that I had of you in my car. So it was my fault and not yours. Don't blame yourself for this Bella. Please don't."

I nodded.

I then got up.

"I should get going." I was about to leave but Edward grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave. Stay with me." He said with a panic look in his eyes.

I nodded and laid next to him in bed. I wrapped him in my arms and had his head laying on my chest.

I ran my hands through his hair.

"I missed you Bella. I missed everything about you."

"I missed it all to Edward. I missed you."

I kept runing my hands through his hair until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:There you have it. Longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you guys like it. I was very inspired to write this chapter after seeing how many of you read this story. So please review and let me know what you think of this chapter please.**

**BellaLuna2369**


	19. Chapter 19: Letting Go

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. School was crazy and then my internet wasn't working. But now heres a chapter. This is a filler and much needed for where I want this story to go.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight and I don't own Paramore's song. I just borrowed it for Bella since she wanted this song so much.**

**Anyways read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Letting Go**

**_BPOV_**

I woke up in Edwards arms. It was the first time in months that I have slept so good without any nightmares keeping me awake.

I looked up and saw hiim still asleep with a smile on his face. I actually felt much more safe and calm in his arms.

I then heard the door opened so I picked my head up from Edwards chest and looked towards the door.

I saw Alice peek her head in. I glared at her.

"Get out of here Alice. I am not in the mood to speak to you." I growled to her.

She looked at me with a sad smile.

"Please Bella."

"No. I have nothing to say to you right now. So leave before you wake up Edward."

I then put my head back on his chest. I heard the door shut.

I know that it was cruel to be rude to Alice but Edward didn't deserve being talked to like that by his own sister.

"Why aren't you talking to Alice?" Edward asked.

I gasped in shock like that he was awkae and snapped my head up from his chest.

"Cause of what she has done to you." I said while runing my hands through his hair.

Which made him close his eyes in content and made him relax under my touch.

"But you shouldn't be mad at her. She's your best friend and all she tried to do was protect you." He whispered out.

"Well she's your sister and should have been there for you even if you make mistakes. I'll always be there for Emmett. Even if he makes a mistake with Rose, I'll help and not make him feel more down then he already does."

"Bella I'm sorry for everything that I have done to hurt you."

"Edward you don't need to.."

"Yes I do." He held my face in between his hands. "I'm sorry for leaving you without a word. I now know how you feel and its terrible that I caused you to go through that. I'm sorry for not telling you about Renee."

I shook my head. "I understand why you didn't tell me. If I was in your shoes, I know I would have done the same as well. I understand Edward, believe me I do. I'm sorry for over reacting and making things so much worse. I was being a stubborn bitch and ended up hurting you."

He then pulled me to his body and hugged me in his arms.

Edward wouldn't have been lying in this hospital bed if I had stayed and face the problem instead of running away.

The door opened and in came Rose with Emmett.

"Sis, you should come and take a shower."

"I'm not leaving."

"Bella." Edward said.

I looked up at him and saw him staring down at me.

"Please go and relax for a bit. I'll still be here. You can come back once you're ready, just go and freshen up."

"Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." I got up from the bed and then leaned in to kiss him.

Amazingly he kissed me back. The kiss was slow but passionate. We broke apart and leaned our foreheads together.

"I'm glad to have you here with me." He whispered.

"Me too. I should have never left in the first place. This is where I belong. Right here with you."

We stayed like that, just holding each other, for awhile.

"You should go now just so you could get back to me quicker." He said.

"Okay." I gave him one more kiss before I got up.

"I'll be back and get myself settled in. I'll be back babe."

"Babe?" He said with this confused look on his face.

"Yeah well go to college with Em and you start talking like him. Especially when all he watches at his room is Full House."

"Well okay. Now hurry back."

With that I left before I changed my mind like I was already tempting to.

I went out of the room and walked towards the waiting room where everyone was sitting down at.

Everyone stood up and looked at me with worried looks in their faces.

"I need someone to give me a ride home for a bit and then bring me back."

"I will." Alice said.

"I don't think that will be a good idea Alice." I replied coldly.

She looked down with tears in her eyes. Jasper and Emmett went to comfort her.

"Bella." Emmett scolded at me. "You don't have to be rude to your best friend."

"Well she didn't have to be rude to my boyfriend whose also her brother. I would never put someone whose already down, more down than they already are. You know what forget about the ride! I'll walk!"

With that I already walked out the hospital and away from them.

I was walking down the street when a car pulled over next to me.

"Isa?" I turned to look inside the car and smiled.

"Joshy!"

He got out the car and came to hug me.

"I missed you like crazy hun."

"I know. Me too."

Once we pulled away he looked at me.

"So I guess you know about Edward and his drinking problem if I saw you coming from the hospital."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm not to thrilled about it but I'm glad he's okay."

"Good. Now get in the car and I'll give you a ride home to get settled back in."

"Wait I never mentioned that to you."

"Well Mama Cullen called to let me know you were back in town and let me just say what a mean best friend you are to not have called me to let me know. Anyways she told me what happened in there and told me to make sure you got home safe."

I sighed.

"Alright. Let's get going to Casa de Swan."

He looked at me funny.

"You spent way too much time with Emmett and watching Full House haven't you?"

"Whatever." I said with a eye roll and got in the car.

He drove towards my place.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well just been taking high school online the whole time I was with Em."

"Well since your back home, how about we get the band back together and have a jam session like we use to. We haven't had those in awhile."

"I do miss those. I guess with everything that has been going on, it must have slipped my mind. Let's do that tonight."

"Awesome. I'll call Jazz and Rose to meet over here in 2 hours."

"Perfect."

We were soon in my driveway. I got out of the car and said bye to Josh.

"See you in a bit Bells."

With that he drove off.

I looked up at the house and took a deep breath.

I remembered the last time I was here. I wonder what the house will look like with Renee gone.

I went in and took a deep breath. Everything looked the same. All the family pictures were still there and my parents wedding pictures were still around.

Seems like dad hasn't changed a thing in the house since I've left.

I went upstairs to my room and opened the door. My bags were on my bed. I looked around and saw my room exactly how I left it.

I saw my guitar on its stand. I picked it up and started strumming on it.

I missed playing. I stopped after what happened with Dave and me dating Edward. I just completely stopped the one thing that helped me after Edward left.

Josh was right to have the band back together again. I do need this with everything that I've been through.

I grabbed a notebook and pen and just started writing some lyrics.  
Once I had the lyrics dow, I got my guitar to have some music go with it.

When I looked up, I saw it was almost time for the band to be here. I decided to take a shower.

Once I got out, I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and found a v-neck that belonged to Edward. I paired it with black combat boots and left my hair to air dry. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang.

I grabbed my guitar and went downstairs to open the door.

I was then attacked by Rose and Jazz hugging me to death.

"We missed you!" They said in unsion.

I laughed a bit after that.

"Let her go kids." Esme said.

They did but I was soon wrapped up in her arms.

"I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you too, mom." She had tears in her eyes when I said that. She pulled away and walked in with Edward right behind her.

I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"They relased me since I'm recovering very well but they said for me to rest and take it easy. Before you say I should be at home, I really missed you and wanted to see you."

He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss that left me breathless once he pulled away.

We held hands and walked down to the garage which was converted into a music room.

Jazz, Rose and Josh was already waiting with their instruments.

I kissed Edward one last time before going behind the mike with my guitar.

"Just follow in after. This is a new song I just wrote."

I then started playing my song that I wrote about what had happened.

"You were my conscious So silent now you're like water We started drowning Not like we'd sink any farther But I let my heart go It's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one Come back with the hope that you've stolen

But I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster Eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how it survives But now that you're gone the world is ours"

I looked at Edward and saw in his eyes that he knew who I wrote this song about. He always understood me.

"I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villan Despite what your always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims Their getting stronger I hear them calling Their calling

But I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster Eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how it survives But now that you're gone the world is ours

Well you found a straight thick solution But I liked the tension And not always knowing the answer But you're gonna lose it You're gonna lose it

But I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster Eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how it survives But now that you're gone the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster Eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how it survives But now that you're gone the world is ours"

I took a deep breath once I finished. Everyone clapped.

"Damn Bella that was the most emotion I've seen you sing." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I agree with Jazz there." Rose said.

I turned to look at Edward.

"What was the song about honey?" Esme asked.

"Dave and what he has done to us and kinda about my mom." I said all while looking at Edward.

"Umm. We are gonna let you guys catch up." Esme said. "Let's go kids."

"See you Bells." They said.

"Call me tomorrow so we can go shopping." Rose said.

I nodded.

"That was a really good song Bella. It's a really great song."

I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder while we laid back.

"I love you Edward. I don't think I can ever be thankful enough that you can forgive for acting like such a bitch about my mom."

"You aren't a bitch. Believe me. The bitch is always gonna be Rose. She'd be upset that you'd take that title away from her."

We both laughed together at that.

I closed my eyes and yawned. Today was an exhausting and tiring day.

"Go to sleep love. I'll still be here when you wake up. There's no way in hell am I ever leaving your side again." He kissed my forehead and held me tight.

I smiled at that. I knew that Edward wouldn't leave me side after this and I wouldn't mind one bit at all.

I just hope things would be this easy but knowing how life works, I knew something was gonna just fuck it all up like always. This time we would be prepared for it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Sorry I wasn't able to give any teasers for this chapter but the next one I should be able to. So review and I'll give you a teaser of the next chapter coming :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Back To Where We Left Off

**AN: So here is chapter 20. I have been thinking of only doing updates once a month since school is getting hectic now. I may be able to update more than once but that depends on the time I have. Thank you for sticking with this story. I'm sad to say that this story is halfway done at this point. I am already working on writing another story now.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Back To Where We Left Off

**BPOV**

"Bells!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Ugh! When does he ever shut up?" Edward grumbled, with sleep clearly in his voice still.

I giggled at that.

"I might as well get up and go see what he wants." I opened my eyes and tried to get up but Edward held me down with his arms.

"No. Stay for a bit. I need you here more than Em does."

"Edward please. I'll come back as soon as I'm done. Okay?"

He relunctantly let me go and went back to sleep.

I went in the house and saw Em and dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Em try not to yell so loudly. Me and Edward were trying to sleep here."

"Edward's here?" Dad asked.

"Yes. He came here as soon as he was relased and don't try saying I can't see him cause it won't stop me."

"I know that sweetie. I was wrong to even try to seperate you two. I knew Edward had always been a good kid and loves you dearly. I could never seperate you two especially with what you've been through together. I'm sorry kiddo for even trying to keep you away from him. You need each other."

"I know daddy. I love you." I went and hugged him.

He hugged me back.

"I love you too, Bells. Now sit down cause I have important things to discuss with you."

I sat down next to Emmett, who held my hand.

"What's going on?"

"Well as you know your mother and I are getting a divorce. She already moved out. All she's asking if you speak to her one last time."

"I rather not. She has hurt us way too much for me to even speak to her. She had my boyfriend keep it from me by telling him she wanted to tell me herself."

"I understand sweetie. It's your decision, I'm just passing on the message. Another thing I wanna speak to you about is are you gonna move back here?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I made a mistake of leaving in the first place. I wanna stay here for you daddy and for Edward."

He nodded.

"Now the last thing we need to speak about is something I wished wouldn't have need to happen but it has. You are being asked to speak to the court on the case against Dave."

I tensed at that.

Before I use to feel only fear at his name but during my time away, I learned to move on from it. Now I feel anger at the mention of his name.

"I'll do it. I don't want this son of a bitch to get out to do this to another girl."

My father nodded at me and beamed with pride.

"You have grown into a beautiful, mature, young lady. Which is a shocker since you've been with Jacob and Emmett."

"Hey! I can be mature pops." Emmett bursted out.

"When do they need me?"

"Next week sweetie." I nodded.

"Is that all?" He nodded.

I got up and smiled at them.

"I love you Swan men. Always making me laugh this early in the day."

With that I went back in the garage to find Edward sitting up, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore without you in my arms."

I went and stood in front of him.

"Well I'm here now so let's go back to sleep but more perferbbly on my bed."

I held my hand out and he took it with a huge smile on his face.

We walked slowly up the stairs since Edward was still recovering from his accident.

Once we made it to my room, we laid down and just held hands while looking up the ceiling. Neither of us going to sleep.

"You know, I always dreamed of being like this when you left. I missed this. Where we could be silent, holding hands and it was comfortable for us."

"Me too. You know, you're pretty hot as a bad boy."

"Oh really?" I looked up at him and saw him with a cocky smile.

"Yeah but you were even more sexy as the way you use to be. My hot, sexy nerd best friend."

He smiled at me sweetly.

"You did?" I nodded.

"I thought you preferred me as a bad boy since you always went out with those kind of guys."

I sighed. This was the talk we should have had from the beginning and it was finally happening now.

"I only dated those guys cause they were the opposite of who you were. Even though I dated your opposite, I always compared every little thing they did to you. I always thought of you and wished it was you instead of whoever I was dating at the time."

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Now every girl here wants you because you are so hot looking like a model. Every girl wants you because of your looks. While I've always seen them, inside and out."

He sat up behind me and moved me to sit in between his legs, where he wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Cause it seemed like this was what you wanted. You seemed very glad to be this new you. Who was I to tell you to go back just cause I missed the old you?"

"Well for one, you are my best friend and two, you are the girl that I love so much and would do anything for. As you can see I changed to be this bad boy just for you. Plus you changed to again as I can see."

He played with my hair.

I had cut my hair shoulder length and colored it black while I was with Em. I looked more like a bad girl than anything.

"Yeah. I did it to basically rebel against my mom. She never liked when I wanted to color my hair."

"Why did you have to cut it though." He whispered so lowly.

"Cause I was mad at you at the time. I know you love my long hair. Everytime I looked in the mirror I would remember you, so when I went to color my hair, I decided to cut it as well."

"Well as much as I love your long wavy mahogony hair, I do love your new hairstyle as well. It's kinda sexy." He whispered huskily in my ears and kissed my neck.

"Edward I do like that you changed but do it for yourself, not because you thought that was what I wanted."

"How about a compromise? I'll take it down a notch on the bad boy and still be a bit nerdy but you promise to color your hair back."

"Okay deal." He then started kissing my neck and sucking on that one spot.

"Edward." I gasped out.

"Mmm?"

"We can't do this right now. Em and my dad are downstairs. They could hear u-u-uss."

I was then tossed on my back, with Edward hovering above me.

"We can be quiet."

Before I could respond, his mouth covered my own.

He started grinding against my center.

I moaned like crazy against his mouth.

I pulled away to take a breath of air.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned quietly.

"Shh. We don't want Charlie or Emmett to come in, now do we?" He whispered in my ear.

"You're driving me crazy." I whispered into his while biting his neck.

He groaned.

I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

We both stopped what we were doing and pulled away. Edward laid next to me and covered us with a blanket to hide his erection from whoever was coming up.

We were both panting loudly from what we were just doing. By the time the door opened, we had somewhat calmed our breathing down.

"Hey sis and Eddie." Em said.

"What do you want Em?" I said annoyed.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward gritted out.

"Well I just wanted to let you kids know that you are needed in school if you still want to attend at Forks High. So get some rest and get ready to get up early tomorrow. I'll give you guys a ride."

With that Em closed the door.

As soon as he did, Edward hid his face in my neck and groaned. He then pulled away.

"Your brother sure does know how to kill the mood."

I giggled.

"Well I know how to get you back in the mood." I said seductively.

His eyes popped out and he looked a bit shy and nervous.

He looked like my sexy dork best friend.

"Umm... Really?"

"Yeah but I'm too exhausted to do it right now."

His face fell. He brought his face back to my neck and groaned.

"God. You are such a tease Bella."

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"That I do. I love you so much Bella."

His eyes held so much emotion in them. You could see the love he has for me in them.

"I love you too Edward."

I leaned in to give him one last kiss before we finally laid down to fall asleep.

He stayed laying next to, having me in his arms.

I felt safe in his arms and content with my life. More than I've ever been before.

Everything was going just right in my life now and I couldn't ask for anything more.

What I didn't see was the huge mess that was coming our way.

* * *

**AN: Well what do you think? Believe me there will be drama ahead for our favorite duo. But who will cause the drama now? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21: My Single Regret

**AN: So who saw Breaking Dawn Part 1? I must say it was beautiful and exceed my expectations of it. I already have seen it so many times including the midnight premier I must say I am sad that it is coming to an end so soon. I've been a fan since the beginning and must say it's sad to see it one movie away from being done. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the movie. Let me know what you thought of it in a review or a PM.**

* * *

Chapter 21: My Single Regret

**BPOV**

"Edward, stop it!" I said laughing.

"Nope. Not until you say it."

Edward was tickiling the fuck out of me. He was on top of me while I was laying on the living room floor of my house.

Charlie was gone at work and Emmett was busy talking to Rose about something.

"Edward come on. Please stop." I begged while giggling.

"Never. Not until you say it."

"Fine! Edward you are the most awesome, sexy boyfriend I have ever had and you know how to please me!" I yelled out.

He smirked at me.

"Now was that so hard to say?" He said.

"Actually it really was." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Yeah I was being childish but so was he. I guess that's what makes us perfect for each other.

We calmed down and took deep breaths to calm our breathing down.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

I knew what he was talking about.

Turns out that I was needed in court after all to testify if Dave should be put in a mental institute or to jail. I had to go to court tomorrow and prepare myself to see him for the first time since that day.

A lot has happened since then. I have grown and I'm no longer afraid of what he had done to me. It's all the past but I won't let him do something like that ever again to me but most importantly to some other clueless girl. I won't let him hurt another girl the way he had hurt me.

"I have to go to court Edward. I need to tell them my story with him so he can go away and won't do this to any other girl."

He sighed.

"I know love but I don't want you near him after everything he has done. To see you like that again pains me so much."

I looked up at him.

"I know Edward but with you by my side I'm guarenteed not to fall apart for sure. Plus I am stronger than before."

He smiled at me.

"I know you are. You have changed." He then leaned down and kissed me.

When he pulled back I could tell I was smiling like a fool.

Soon there was a bang at the front door.

We both got up and saw Emmett walking in.

"Em?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and I could see tears in his eyes.

I ran to him and hugged him.

My big brother never cried. He always acted like a big tough bear, especially since he felt like he had to since I always looked up to him.

But to see him like this, I knew something was wrong. He was hurting and I had to fix it like all the times he had helped me fix my problems.

He hugged me close.

We pulled away.

"Go sit in the living room. I'll be there so we can talk."

He nodded and went.

Edward was by my side.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. Call me later and let me know what's going on. I hate to see Em like that."

I walked Edward outside and kissed him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

He then left in his car and drove off.

I went back inside and found Em where I left him.

I sat beside him and held his hand.

"What's going on bear?"

"Rose broke it off with me."

"What? Why?" I said angrily.

"She couldn't handle the long distance relationship with me and wants a boyfriend here with her, that can hold her hand and be by her side."

I held him to me.

I was livid at Rose. It doesn't matter that she's my best friend. She had hurt my big bear and that just doesn't sit right with me.

I let my bear cry his heart until he soon fell asleep. He then laid on the couch and I got up and grabbed my cell.

I dialed Edward's number.

"Bella what happened to him?" He asked as soon as he answered.

"Rose broke up with him."

"What?" He yelled out in shock I assume.

"Yeah. She said it was cause she wanted a boyfriend here with her and couldn't handle the long distance relationship with him."

"That's just stupid. How can she let him go. He loves her to death."

"I know. I'm just so pissed at her for causing him so much pain. He literally cried himself to sleep. I've never seen my brother like that, ever."

"I know babe. I'm coming over and see what I can do to cheer up that bear."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you in a bit."

With that we hunged up.

I took a deep breath to calm down.

I was just so pissed at what Rose did to my brother. She had literally broke him.

He wasn't the happy teddy bear I grew up with. She had broken him into a shell of the man he never was. I didn't like this Emmett.

He never cried to me. He would always be stronger then me and be the shoulder for me to cry on.

But this time I was his shoulder to cry on and I was in pain because of it.

I wonder if this was how Em felt when I was like that?

Soon the door opened and in came Edward.

Yeah, Edward has a key to the house now since Charlie feels better that Edward can come to me whenever I am in trouble.

"Hey love." He kissed me.

I nodded at him.

"How's the big ole bear doing?"

"Well at least he isn't crying anymore. He fell asleep crying but now he has stopped."

We walked into the living room and saw Em just sleeping holding a pillow to his chest.

"Poor Em. I wonder what the fuck Rose was thinking."

"I know, that is why I am going to go over to her place and find out what the fuck she decided to break up with him now." I said angrily.

"Calm down Bella. I don't think Em would have wanted you to go off on Rose."

"He has done the same for me so many times. This time I need to protect my brother and get shit straight for Emmie."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Okay but promise not to over react and get into a fight with her. Please? For me and Em?" He pouted at me and gave me puppy eyes.

That expression always gets to me. They make me do whatever he wants.

"Fine. I promise not to beat the ever shit of Rose for the sake of you and Em."

He then gave me a kiss, this time much more passionate and deeper.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him much deeper.

We then pulled away from each other.'

"I'm going to go over to Rose's. Keep Em company and don't let him know that I went over to Rose's. Just say I went to deal with some unfinish buisness."

"Okay. Don't worry, love." I then grabbed my keys to my porshe and went out to it.

I went in and drove towards Rose's house.

Rose was definately going to hear what I have got to say. She is such a bitch to break up with my brother who has treated her like a queen and worshipped the ground she walked on. He loves her to death and promised himself and swore to me that she was the girl that he was going to marry one day.

But now she had to go and do this shit! She just fucked with the wrong family if she thought she was just going to walk away from this without any problems.

She's got another thing coming. Get ready Rose, Bella the bitch is coming your way and theres no way I'm letting you off easy.

* * *

**AN: Well Rose broke it off with Em. Got any ideas as to the reason or do you believe what she told Em? Next chapter Bella will confront Rose. I wonder how that will go. Anyways this means we are one chapter closer to this story ending. I am working on another story. I have two going on right now. A Edward/Bella and a Rob/OC. Let me know which you would want first.**


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontations

**AN: So I know I haven't been updating lately but it's because I've been busy with school and trying to keep up with my work. I just want to thank all the readers that have stood by me with this story. You guys are awesome and are my inspiration to continue this story. So thank you. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 22: Confrontations_

**Bpov**

I was already parked in Rose's driveway.

I got out and stormed up to the front door. I banged on the door, waiting for her to open the door.

Soon the door opened and there was Rose with tears in her eyes.

"Bella." She gasped out in shock and fear.

"What the fuck were you thinking Rosalie! You string my brother along just to break his heart!"

"Bella you have to understand that I love-" I cut her off.

"Don't you fucking say you love my brother! If you had loved him then you wouldn't have broken his heart! He's a fucking mess because of you and you don't even give a shit." I gritted out.

"But it isn't easy seeing Alice with Jasper or you and Edward together while my boyfriend is at college. You guys are lucky to have boyfriends in the same grade as you and here with you all the time."

"I don't give a fuck! If Edward was Em's age, I would fuckin work hard to make our relationship work. I wouldn't let all that shit get to me like it did to you because I love him and I won't let him go! Shit I see Edward as the one and won't ever hurt him the way you have hurt Em!"

"But Bell-"

"No Rosalie. You have broken my brother into a shell of who he was and that doesn't go with me. I don't ever want to speak to you, have you near me or ever come my way! Do you hear me?"

I then ran out, back to my car and drove off towards my place.

I know I sped back over there with how angry I was but I didn't give a fuck right now.

I soon made it in the driveway and ran inside the house.

Edward and Em were in the living room and playing video games.

"I told you I would own your ass Eddie boy!" Em shouted out happily.

I stood in shock that Em was smiling and having fun when hours ago, he was in my arms, crying his heart out.

What the fuck did Edward do?

Em then turned to where I was standing and smiled at me. He then ran to me and lifted me up in his arms.

"Thanks sis for being there for me." He said.

"No prob bear. You were there for me through my tough times, I love you too much to have you be the same as me."

"I know and that is why I am not gonna be a mess. I don't want you to feel my pain after everything you've been through."

"It's okay to be in pain Em. I understand what you're feeling."

He nodded.

"I know but I don't want to be down. I did everything for Rosalie and I didn't do anything wrong. It's her loss, not mine. And I know you went to her house to confront her."

I glared at Edward over Em's shoulder.

Edward looked at me with fear in his eyes and shook his head.

"Before you try to rip Eddie's head off, he didn't tell me. I already knew you would go. I am your brother after all and I know you too well."

He then put me down.

"Now come on sis. Let's enjoy watching a movie now." He said and led me to the couch.

I sat in the middle of both guys while we watched 'The Benchwarmers'. We needed a good laugh after the hectic day we had.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning you guys." Em said and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left.

Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"So? What did you do to cheer him up? I mean he did a complete 180 from being crying to sleep to laughing and smiling with you."

Edward looked at me and lifted me to straddle his lap.

"I just told him that I was here for him and that I understood his pain since I had went through with it. I told him that yeah that heartache was painful but going downhill wasn't going to make anything better. That it may just take your life like it almost did with me. I told him that he had a little sister that meant the world to him and a family including me to help out. He then snapped out of it."

I hugged Edward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much." I said while tears fell down my face.

"Thank you for being there for him. It means so much to me that you did that." I said.

"I know love. Em is a brother to me too." He said while wiping tears out of my face.

"I know. Thank you so much."

I laid my head on his chest and just breath him in. His scent had the most calming reaction to me.

I know Edward was doing it to keep me happy and not have me freaking out worried about Em being down. For that I love him even more.

He was rubbing my back and comforting me.

This was the Edward that I had missed. This was my best friend Edward here. The one that would comfort me when I really needed to be comforted.

But the moment was ruined when there was knock on my door.

I got up from Edward.

"I'll be back." I told him while walking to the door.

I opened it and there was Alice with tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" She said nervously and looked like a frighten kitty.

"Alice come in." I said.

She looked shocked that I had invited her to come.

I was too but I knew I needed to work things out with her. She is my best friend even though she had hurt my boyfriend.

"Alice I know you were only trying to look out for me but you always need to be by your brother's side. No matter what. I know that since I'm going through that with Em."

She nodded at me.

"Yeah Rose had told me. I just don't get how she could do that to poor Em."

I nodded at her in agreement.

"I just wanted to come and say sorry to both you and Edward. I know what I did was cruel and wasn't the right thing to do. I should have been there for Edward during his tough time but I was so mad that I lost my best friend but it was no excuse."

"I know Ali. I forgive you." I said.

She smiled so widely and then attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you thank you! I'm so glad I have my best friend again."

I wrapped an arm around her.

"Well let's get you to Edward."

We then walked into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch at still.

"Babe what took you so lo-" He stopped talking once he looked up and saw Alice with me.

"Edward, Alice just came to apologize to us."

Alice then went to sit next to Edward.

"I know instead of yelling at you, putting you down and blaming you for Bella leaving wasn't the right thing to do when you were already down and blaming yourself. I should have been there for you when you were at your weakess. I now know that so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for turning my back on you big brother."

He then hugged her.

"I forgive you Alicat." He said.

I smiled. That was always his nickname for her. Things were starting to get better between us. The only problem was Rose but we'd fix that soon enough. We always do.

Just then Jasper walked through the door.

"Alice we should get going. Let the love birds here relax after the day they had. We'll come back tomorrow." I smiled at Jasper.

He always thought of others and put them first before him. That's why he is like another brother to me.

"Okay Jazz." She then got up but before anyone could leave there was a bang at my door we heard footstepes running in and there standing was my past and nightmare.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Tha perfect couple and little happy family. Didn't think you would see me so soon now did you Isabella." said Dave.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and held me tight to me. Jazz did the same to Alice.

The reason they did that was because Dave wasn't alone. He had brought along some of his friends with him. I recongnize them.

Alongside Dave was James, Laurent and their two sluts Victoria and Irina.

"Well seems like bitchella has got herself a man." Victoria said.

"Shut up Victoria." I looked at who that came from and my eyes had widen in shock.

Rosalie was with them.

"What the fuck?" Alice said.

Rose then turned to look at us but the look in her eyes wasn't the same look as always. Instead of bright happy eyes they were dark and cold.

"Why are you doing this Rose?" Jazz asked.

"I'm doing this because Bella always get the attention. She has been Forks golden girl for as long as I can remember. Once Edward had left to Italy she stepped down and I was finally the golden girl in this shit hole town. But Edward comes back and they are the golden couple. Peopl want to see them together. All I hear is how perfect they are together and were meant to be." Rose spat out with hatred in her voice.

"That doesn't explain why you would do this to her Rose. She is Emmett's little sister." Alice cried out.

"That's another thing. I was always second best to her. Whenever Bella was hurt he would run to her. Why the fuck wasn't I good enough to run to? I was hurting but he would stay with Bella because she fucking needed him."

"So this is all because you are jealous of me. Then why bring Dave?" I told her.

"Easy. Because Dave wants you and will take you far away from this town so I can be the golden girl and have Em give me all the attention that I deserve. Plus people will finally say how meant to be Em and I are." She said with a laugh.

"Like hell am I gonna let Bella go anywhere near that monster." Edward roared out.

"That's not your choice now Eddie boy." Dave said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Answer me this, how the fuck did you get out of jail?" I asked him.

"Rose came to visit me and came up with this plan. No one suspected her to help me escape since she's your "best friend" and dating your brother. Why would she help the guy who had caused you harm and pain." He said.

"Are we done with this chit chat. I already wanna get this done and over with." Rose said.

Edward dragged me behind him and Jazz did the same with Alice.

"Oh look at that. The men want to protect their women." James said.

All too soon they all took out guns and pointed them at Edward.

"Now Bella you might as well just come here on your own free will or we will shoot your pretty boy." Dave said.

"Don't worry it would be quick and he won't feel a thing." Laurent said.

My eyes widen. I couldn't let Edward die for me.

I began to move but Edward grabbed me.

"Don't Bella. I rather die then let you go with him."

I looked in Edward's eyes and saw they had tears in them.

"I know but if you die they'll take me anyways. I rather see you live. I can't let you die." I said with tears falling down my face.

"James. Laurent." Dave said and soon they both grabbed Jasper and Edward.

"Fucking let go of me!" Edward said.

Soon I was grabbed by Victoria and Irina grabbed Alice.

Dave walked in front of me.

"You chose right Isabella. Now I'm going to finish what I had started and maybe I'll let pretty boy watch as I take you." he said.

"Noooo!" Edward cried out in pain while tears were falling down my face.

This was it for us. Who knows what Dave and Rose will do to us once they have gotten what they want.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know people will get mad that Dave is back and that Rose is involved with it all but this must be done to get where I want with the story. The next chapter is my most difficult one yet. I have two versions of it and I don't know which I want to upload on here so I will need some help with that. The first 3 readers to review will get the chance to see an sneak peek of both versions of the chapter and give me their input. So review.**

**Well Merry Christmas my lovely readers. I hope you guys enjoy the holiday with your family and love ones. Christmas is about spending time with them and not the gifts. So enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23: Ending This

**AN: So here's chapter23. I know there was some that did not like the last chapter and I'm sorry but it was what needed to happen for my story to go the way I wanted it to.**

**My inspiration to continue writing this chapter was twilightlvr4vr. I know I already let you know but your words have helped me want to finish this chapter. So I dedicate this chapter to you. You are awesome!**

**Anyways I am almost done with this story which is sad since this is my baby. SO read and review please. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 23: Ending This_

**EPOV**

How could Rose do this to us? Especially to Bella and Emmett.

Dave that fucking monster is going to get it once I figure out a way to get free from these ropes tied to me and get Bella away from that creep.

"I swear to God Dave that if you hurt her I'm going to kill you." I growled out to him.

I was tied to a chair in the living room along with Jasper and Alice, who were in the same situation as me except with duct tape covering their mouths.

"Please pretty boy. You can't get free. You aren't gonna do shit to me after I get through with her tight little body." He said in Bella's ear.

She flinched and whimper.

I growled out and tried breaking free from the ropes.

He then lifted Bella and thre her over his shoulder.

"We'll be back. If you hear screaming ignore it. It'll probably be us having a bit fun."

"No please don't." Bella said.

He ignored her and went upstairs anyway.

I turned to look at James and Laurent with those bitches on their laps.

"I'm going to kick the fucking shit out of you." I growled out to them.

"I'd like to see you try." James said to me while he laughed with everyone else.

I then heard Bella screaming.

I looked upstairs and felt a stab in my heart.

He was hurting her and I wasn't there to stop it and protect her. I broke my promise to her.

I then heard a gunshot.

"NO!" I cried out. Tears were falling down my face.

I felt myself break into nothing.

My sole excistence for living and breathing was gone. I had nothing to live for.

Victoria and Irina were laughing.

"About time that little bitchella is gone. She is such a drag on our plans." Irina said.

James and Laurent just stared at me with smirks on their faces.

"Just kill me! I have nothing left to live for!" I told them.

James got up and dumped Victoria on the couch.

He got his gun and pointed it straight at me.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you pretty boy." He said.

I closed my eyes and then I heard the gun being fired.

I hate that I was being weak but it was all part of the plan to get everyone out here alright.

I know how Dave is and knew he wouldn't tie me up when he wanted one thing from me and I was going to have to play into it. Especially if I was going to get Edward out of here alive no matter what.

But the look on Edward's face when Dave and said he wanted my tight little body and then had to see Dave carry me over his shoulder, it literallybroke my heart.

Dave threw me on the bed and immediately got on top of me.

As soon as he did I elbowed him in the face and kicked him off of me. His gun fell onto the floor while he laid out on the floor in pain.

I got out of the bed and ran to get the gun.

I pointed at it straight at him.

He recovered and looked straight at me.

His face was full of blood from his nose which looked broken.

"Give me the gun baby. You don't know how to use it. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, do we?" He said with a smile.

I still kept the gun pointed straight at him.

There was no way I was going to let this asshole talk me into giving him the gun so he can hurt me and everyone I love.

"Fuck you Dave! I have had enough of you coming into my life and trying to fuck it all up just because I didn't let you into my pants!" I growled out at him.

"Please, it's not all about getting into your pants. I love you Bella."

I laughed at him.

"So this is how you treat someone you love? You need to get the fuck away from me and Edward. I never loved you."

He got this sinister look in his face after I said I never loved him.

I closed my eyes and was ready for him to attack me when I heard something slam against the wall.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett was the one to attack Dave.

Emmett was punching the shit out of Dave.

"Don't you ever fucking think about beating my sis ever again." He growled out to him.

But somehow Dave kicked Em onto the ground and now had the upper hand.

I screamed.

I then remembered that I had the gun in my hand. So I did the one thing I could think of doing in my situation.

I shot at Dave.

He froze and then fell on Emmett lifeless.

Em pushed Daves body off of him and got up. He walked to me and hugged me close to him.

"I can't believe he had the guts to come over here again after what happened and he brings along his friends."

I looked up at Em and knew that he didn't have any clue that Rose was part of this whole thing and I was afraid to tell him. It would break his heart.

"Just kill me! I have nothing left to live for!" I heard Edward yell out.

I pushed away from Em and ran downstairs hoping to make it in time to save Edward.

I saw James in fornt of Edward with the gun pointed at him.

Before I could even think of what I was doing, I aimed my gun right at James and shot him.

He collapsed on the floor.

Victoria, Laurent and Irina all looked at me in shock.

"You fucking bitch!" Victoria snarled at me.

Before I knew it she had me on the floor and was attacking me. I kicked her off of me and hit her head with the gun to leave her unconsicous.

Irina and Laurent tried to come after me but Emmett grabbed them both from behind and kept them away from me.

I ran towards Edward who was looking at me in shock.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered out.

I shook my head and untied him.

As soon as he was able to move, he grabbed me and held me tight. It seemed as if he was afraid that I wasn't real. Like he wanted to be sure that I was there with him.

"Oh god Bella. I thought I lost you forever." He cried out. It was then I knew he was crying when I felt tears on my neck.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you Edward. I was fighting for you."

Soon there was sirens coming from outside and people running inside.

I heard a bunch of people talking but didn't bother to listen.

Everything was fine as long as I was in Edward's arms and that we were both fine.

"Bells." I heard my dad call out.

I pulled a little away from Edward and saw my dad rushing towards us.

He kneeled before us and hugged us both to him.

"Thank god you kids are alright." He said with relief written in his voice.

"I just can't believe Dave got out. How the fuck did he get out without anyone knowing?"

I pulled away and looked at my dad.

"Umm... dad I know who helped him escape."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who?"

I looked up at Em with sad eyes.

With what I was about to say would definatily break his heart even more.

"Rosalie." I whispered out.

Charlie looked at me with this bewildered look.

"Oh my god." Em whimpered out.

Charlie got up and I saw that he was back in cop mode.

He called an officer to come over.

"I want a warrent for the arrest of a Rosalie Hale on the account of abiding a criminal, kidnapping and attempted murder of Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen. I want her arrested now!"

The officer nodded and ran out with a couple other officers.

I looked towards Em.

"I'm so sorry Emmie." I cried out.

Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"It's not your fault Bells. I just can't believe Rose would put you in the hands of that bastard." He growled out.

Alice was instantly by Em's side while Jasper was by mine. Soon we were altogether, hugging each other tight.

It seemed that we all gotten a little closer after this incident. I just hope that we can all get past this.

* * *

**AN: Well let me know what you think. Next chapter will be about the aftermath of this incident where we will all know what happens to everyone that was at the incident. It will be an emotional chapter.**

**So please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: The Aftermath

**AN: So this story is coming to a close very soon. Sad that this story is coming to an end since this is my first story. I can't believe how much people have reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. It's amazing. So thank you to my readers for giving me the support I need to write this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Aftermath

**BPOV**

"So you are accusing Miss. Hale as being involved with the escape of a criminal with the intent of having you being murdered?" Mr. Jenks asked.

I was in court getting questioned in front of everybody about Rosalie helping Dave with getting rid of me.

"Yes I am." I said with no hint of hesitation.

"Are you sure or are you just saying that because she broke up with your older brother Emmett?"

"It's the truth. She brought him to my house herself and said so herself that she wanted me out of the picture. She wanted Em all to herself and for her to be the popular girl."

"I'm not to sure about that Miss. You did go to confront Rose after she had broken up with your brother. Did you not?"

"I did but-"

"So there you have it. Isabella is just trying to get back at Miss. Hale for dumping her brother!"

"I object." The District Attorney called out.

"Mr. Jenks this is your last warning about bashing Miss. Swan here or I will hold you in contempt. Mr. Volturi please go on with your questioning."

Aro Volturi is the district attorney which means he is basically defending me and the gang.

"Miss. Swan, I see that this is not the first incident between you and Dave. Am I correct?"

"You are."

He turned to look at me.

"So what did he want at the first encounter?"

"He was mad that I ignored him and basically broke up with him once I realized how bad he was for me. He thought I was leaving him for Edward, which he found out was my best friend. He was pissed and came to my house to take what he thought he had deserved which was my virginity."

"But he didn't because Mr. Cullen came and stopped him before he could?" Aro asked.

"Yes."

"So afterwards Dave went to jail but still tried to contact you even though he was in jail."

"Yes. He was pissed that Edward had stopped him and promised me he would come back to finish the job."

Aro turned to face the jury.

"Which is what he did when he escaped from the jail with the help of Miss. Hale and trespassed into the Swans home!"

"I object!" Jenks called out.

"Over ruled." The judge said.

I looked over at Rose and saw her eyes looking terrified.

"Miss. Swan what did Miss. Hale say to you as her reason for putting you and your friends in harms way?"

"She said that she was doing this to get back at me for having all the attention, for being Forks golden girl for so long. She was happy when Edward was gone because I was so depressed that I wasn't in contact with everyone and Rosalie stepped in to be the golden girl but then Edward came back. We became the golden couple. She was tired of hearing people talk about us all the time."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Is there more?"

I nodded.

"She was pissed that she seemed to be second best next to me when compared to who Emmett paid attention to. She didn't like how he would run to me whenever I was hurt."

"Fuck you Bella!" Rose yelled out.

"Miss. Hale calm down and stay in your seat." The judge said.

"You fucking always was the perfect girl. Every guy wanted to date you, girls wanted to be you and fucking parents wanted you as their daughter! You were always fucking perfect!"

"Jenks, calm your client down." The judge called out.

"Rose please." Jenks whispered to her.

"No! I'm fucking tired of Bella getting what she wants all the time!" She yelled.

"Miss. Hale calm down or I will have you taken out here in handcuffs."

That shut her up.

She sat down but that didn't stop her from glaring at me.

"Now Miss. Swan, was there anything else that Miss. Hale said to you?" Aro asked.

"No sir."

"That's all your honor." Aro said to the judge.

"You may have a seat Miss. Swan." THe judge told me.

I went to go sit next to Edward. He had wrapped his arm around me.

Edward has been by my side. Not once has he kept his eye off of me.

Charlie allowed Edward to stay over ever since that night and sometimes I would go to the Cullens home and stay the night with Edward.

Em has stayed home and helped out setting up the house with a new security system. He didn't want something like this to happen again to me when he goes back home.

Alice has been freaked out to leave me on my own. If Edward wasn't with me then Alice was. She was scared to leave me alone.

I haven't really had the time to think and process what had happened. It's like everyone else is doing enough of the freaking out for me that I just don't have the time to do it myself.

"Well has the jury found a verdiict?" the judge asked.

"Yes. We the jury have found the offender Rosalie Hale, guilty of the kidnapping of minors, help a criminal escape and with the attempted murder of Isabella Swan."

Rosalie was freaking out. The look in her eye had her angry at the verdict.

"NO!" She yelled.

She started freaking out when she saw officers come near her with handcuffs in their hands.

They grabbed her and handcuffed her.

She was crying out to her parents, who were in the side crying of the lost of their daughter.

"Em... I'm sorry." She cried out, looking at Em.

He turned towards me and held my hand tight.

Her face just broke when he didn't acknowledge her. She then turned to me and glared at me.

"I should have killed you myself when I had the chance!" She yelled out while they pulled her out of the courtroom.

Edward hugged me tight to him. He has been going through so much for me and I'm thankful for that.

This was finally over.

Dave had died from the gunshot wound that I gave to him. I can't believe that he is actually dead and I'm the one who killed him.

James, Victoria, Laurent and Irina were already in jail for 27 years. They were in jail for being cospiring in hurting me.

Soon we were all outside and on our way back to my house.

Everyone stayed with me and Charlie.

Esme was busy in the kitchen with Alice, cooking everyone dinner. Jasper was busy talking to Emmett about who knows what. I can just guess its about Rose and me. Charlie was in the backyard talking with Carslie.

Edward and me were sitting on the couch, wrapped around each other. I laid my head on his shoulder and had my legs on his lap.

He was playing with my fingers while looking at me.

"Edward?" I mumbled out.

"Yes, love."

"How am I going to go to graduation with all this?"

Yeah months had passed since that night. With all the court days we had to go to. So soon enough me, Edward, Alice and Jasper were going to graduate.

"I'll help you get through this Bella. You can talk to me about it."

"I know Edward but I just don't how to feel about this. Should I feel bad that I killed one person and put my ex best friend in jail or should I be happy about it?"

"Love, this is not your fault. With Daves record he would have gotten himself killed but you stopped him. He could have hurt you and ran off to find some other girl to hurt. Rose didn't stop to think of you as a best friend before she went to help Dave out and bring him here to hurt you."

"I love you Edward. I don't know where I would be without you by my side."

"I love you too babe. You would have done fine. It's me who wouldn't know where I would be without you."

He kissed my temple.

Our moment was soon disrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it!" Esme announced while walking towards the front door.

What we didn't expect that the person behind that door would come to rock our world before we ever got the peace that we needed.

* * *

**AN: So how do you like this chapter. Don't think the drama would be over yet. Who do you think is on the other side of the door?**

**So I have a blog on tumblr which is basically about in the now. It will include Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart of course and others. It's like a gossip blog but there will not be any lies on it and basically will have my opinion on it. So please follow me **

**Thanks**

**BellaLuna2369**


	25. Chapter 25:The Nightmare That Never Ends

**AN: So I'm not getting as much reviews as before. I hope I'm not losing my readers. Please review and let me know that I have readers still out there. It's been awhile since I've updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**  
**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Nightmare That Never Ends

Bpov

"What are you doing here?" Esme asked with so much venom in her voice that I never heard before.

I picked up my head from Edward's shoulder and turned to look behind me, towards the door. Edward did the same.

I heard the voice that I haven't heard in a really long time.

"I'm here to see my daughter." Renee's voice called out.

"I don't think so. You already did enough when you were here. She doesn't need you coming in here and trying to ruin her day even more."

Esme was already going Mama bear on her.

"She is my daughter Esme. Not yours."

Oh, Renee you shouldn't have said that.

"Ha! You lost that right when you decided to ruin her family by cheating on her father! You left and stayed with your little boyfriend! You don't even call her to ask her how she's dealing with this! No! I am always here for her! So she is my daughter!"

I got up with Edward, who wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm the one that gave birth to her. I'm the one who raised her!"

"That's bullshit! I raised while you were busy with setting up your store. You were so busy with that store that she spent all her time with me and my family. She is practically a Cullen! So fuck off!"

Edward and I gasped. We have never heard Esme cuss at all.

She alwasy gets me and Emmett in trouble when we let out a swear word by accident. So to hear her cuss was a shock.

I decided I should take over.

I walked over there with Edward still by my side.

"Babe you don't need to see her if you don't want to." He told me.

"I need to do this for me. I need the closure."

He nodded in agreement.

"Mom it's okay." I said to Esme. Renee looked shocked that I called Esme mom.

"I'll talk to Renee. Don't worry."

Esme looked at me one last time and nodded.

Edward went with her but not without giving me one last look.

I turned to face the woman who walked out on me.

"What do you want Renee?"

"Don't call me that. I am your mother."

"No. You lost that right once you went around fucking another guy behind Dad's back!"

"Why are you being so stubborn. I am your mother. I will always be your mother."

"No you aren't! Esme is my mother. She has always been a mother figure to me and not you!"

She looked at me with disgust in her face.

"You have changed Isabella. This is all Edward's fault."

"Don't you ever blame him. If it wasn't for him I would be dead. Dave would have killed me or I would have killed myself with all the drinking I have done but you were so caught up in yourself that you never realized what was going on with me!"

"That's absurd. I have always took care of you. It's Edward who destroyed you. He's ruined you! I've tried to get him away from you. I had hoped you would have dumped him for not telling you about my affair but you just kept on crawling back to him."

I then did something I have never thought I would do to her.

I slapped her.

"You have never taken care of me. You were so busy with that store to notice that I was depressed over Edward leaving. You were busy having that affair. Edward has taken more care of me than you ever have. So get out of here. I never wanna see you come over and disrespecting my mom in her own home."

"I am your mother! Not Esme!"

"No you're not! Get the fuck out of here Renee! I never wanna see you ever again!"

She glared at me and turned to walk away but not before saying one last thing.

"This is not over Isabella!" She yelled out.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I slide down until I was sitting on the floor.

I took a deep breath.

Why would she just show up now?

There's something that she wants but what?

I just finished all this drama with Dave and Rose but now I have to deal with Renee.

This nightmare just never ends does it?

"Bella." Edward was right in front of me and was wiping the tears off my face.

I didn't even know I was crying.

I threw myself against him.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck while his arms were secured tight around my waist.

He then lifted me up in his arms and just carried me.

I don't know where he was taking me since my face was covered in his neck but there was no way I was going to move.

I felt safe, secure and comfortable like this.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Esme asked.

"I don't know mom. I think she is just overwhealmed with everything that has happened." Edward said quietly.

"Poor dear. Take her upstair and let her relax up there. I'll come up there once dinner is ready to wake you."

I didn't hear anything else but since Edward was moving upstairs I guess he agreed.

He then laid me down on the bed and laid next to me.

I got comfortable and laid my head on Edward's chest while he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I said back to him.

He was playing with the strands of my hair.

I felt myself relax into a deep slumber. Letting myself just let go of everything that has happened this past year just go for the moment while I was in the arms of the man that I have loved my whole my life.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	26. Chapter 26: She's Not Leaving

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Testing, projects, essays and plays. Anyways I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. **

**Well I've already decided to end this story very soon. Maybe two or three more chapters left for this story. So as soon as this story is done I will be working on my new story. On with the story.**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: She's Not Leaving**

**_Bpov_**

It's been a few days since I saw Renee. I haven't heard a word from her or seen her.

She must be spending her time with her little boy toy.

The whole town knows about Renee having an affair with a younger guy. Apparently some people have seen them around Port Angeles.

She's not ashamed for being known as the town's whore and now people are looking at me, expecting me to be just like her. Waiting for the moment that I cheat on Edward.

Especially Jessica, Tanya, and Mike. They are waiting for that moment so they could snatch us up for themselves.

Renee just had to ruin everything and show off her boy toy. She couldn't even have the decency to be ashamed or guilty of her actions.

There's a reason why Renee just came to see me. She had something up her sleeve, waiting for something.

I asked Charlie what was going on with the divorce. He didn't really say much. Just that Renee wasn't happy with what the terms were. I had a feeling that whatever happened in there and what the terms were involved me. It had something to do with why Renee was suddenly looking for me.

"Love, what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?" Edward asked.

We were laying on his bed, just relaxing.

"About Renee. Why would she chose now to come and see me?"

"I don't know, love. But whatever she's planning is pretty pointless. Don't let her get to you Bella."

"You're right Edward. I need to get my mind off of it and I think I know how." I said with a smirk and got on top of him, straddling his thighs.

He gave me his panty dropping smile.

"I think I like this idea."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss. It wasn't like any of our other kisses, slow and calming. No this one was fast, hard and with so much passion.

Clothes were being teared off our bodies and thrown all over the place.

Soon we were both naked. I was grinding on top of him.

"Fuck, Bella!" He moaned out.

"That's what you are gonna do babe. Don't worry." I breathed out.

Soon he thrust into me and in this position, he got in deeper than I thought was possible. He hit all the right spots.

We both moaned so loud.

Thank god no body was home. How embarrassing would that be if his mom was here, hearing us moan out thinking two things. That we were hurt or guess right, and think we were having sex.

One hand grabbed my hips to help with his thrust and the other hand grabbed one of my breast.

I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Oh god Edward! Harder!" I said.

"Oh you want harder don't you babe?" He said with a smirk.

He flipped us over, with him on top now, all without pulling out.

He thrust into me harder and faster.

"Oh god." He moaned. "You are so tight. Fu-fuck. So wet." He gritted out.

"Fuck!" I gripped his back, to bring him closer. If that was even possible.

I felt myself get even closer to my climax.

"Bella I need you to cum. I'm so close. Are you there love?" He breathed out.

"Yes, yes!" I scratched down his back once I reached my high and felt myself fall with Edward right there with me.

Edward collapsed on top of me. His face was covered in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry. I must be crushing you." He said trying to get up but I pulled him back down to me.

"I don't mind. You feel good." I said, wrapping my arms around his back and just rubbing my hand up and down his back.

He was still inside me but I didn't mind. The connection made me feel even closer to him then sex.

I knew Edward will always be by my side. When Renee stopped by and the way Edward was concerned and taking care of me, was the moment where I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with him.

He was gonna be the one that I would marry, have kids with, grow old with, have grandchildren. He was it for me and I hoped to God that I was it for Edward as well.

~MBFBAHM~

"So how are you taking everything, Bella?" Alice asked.

I was still at the Cullen's place. I basically have moved in. Charlie decided it was for the best since he was always out of town and Em was back in college. He was worried about Renee and didn't want me home alone when she decides to pop up.

"As best as I can. I mean a lot has happened. First Rose betrays all of us and then Renee cheats on my dad. Now she's showing up, looking for something from me but what? I don't know."

"I can't believe all of that has happened. Even though it already did, its hard to believe it."

I nodded.

Alice and I were sitting outside, in their backyard just relaxing and having some calm girl time.

"Do you think Renee regrets the life she had with my dad?" I asked her.

"Wait, you aren't saying what I think you're saying are you Bella?" She asked with a knowing look.

"I can't help it Alice. She did have me pretty young. I mean her and Charlie barely graduated high school and she was already pregnant with me. It's possible that she regrets having me. If it wasn't for me she could have been living in New York or LA, designing clothes and opening shops all over the world."

"Bella, Renee would be stupid to regret having an amazing daughter like you. I mean you are my amazing best friend and sister-in-law. You have my parents loving you like their own daughter as well. You have Emmett who is crazy protctive over you and who you get along with. Which is rare with siblings. Plus Emmett was born before you."

"Yeah but you should see how proud of Emmett she is. She always has this huge smile whenever she brags about him. He's the golden child in her eyes while I'm just the one who ruined her career. She could have still done her dreams but because of me that didn't happen."

"Bella, it's not your fault. It's Renee's fault. There's no one to blame but herself for not going after her dream and if she wasn't happy then that's her being a complete dumbass. Who wouldn't want to be married to a hunk of man like Charlie."

"Alice!" I said grossed out that she thought of my dad being hot.

"It's true and she should be grateful to have two amazing children who do amazing things and are loved by everyone. She is completely dumb for wanting to leave all this behind. People would kill to have the life that she had."

Tears were streaming down my face.

I hugged Alice and she hugged me back.

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem. I'm just saying the truth."

We spent the day talking about the old times, before everything went bad.

"I always knew that you and Edward would always end up together." She stated.

"Bullshit!" I said, laughing.

"I swear. You and Edward had always been so close. We were ten years old when I realized it."

"What made you realize it before either of us?"

"It was the day Mike hurt you."

_FLAHSBACK 10 year old Bella_

"Isa-ugly duckling-bella." Mike taunted me.

"Stop it." I cried.

"Why? You're so ugly, nobody wants you. You're gonna grow up and be all alone cause no one wants to marry you!"

Mike was then pushed to the ground.

"Shut up Mike! I want to marry her! If you ever come near Bella I'll beat you up!" Edward yelled out.

He then turned to me and hugged me in his arms. He wiped away the tears and looked in my eyes.

"I promise to marry you Bella no matter what."  
_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I remember that day. That was the first time Edward stood up against someone and wasn't scared about it. He was my hero that day.

Even with the glasses back then he was adorable.

"You saw it before either of us did." I said.

"No. You guys already saw it, you guys were just too blind and scared to admit it to each other."

I smiled at her.

"Anyways there is one thing that you haven't done in a really long time since Edward got here."

I looked at her in confusion. She then picked up my guitar and handed it over to me.

"Wow, I forgot about this old thing."

"I know. So right now you should play me a little something."

I nodded and thought of what song I should play. I then figured out what song would be perfect for what I was feeling.

I started playing the guitar and closed my eyes.

_" The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_And I'm a house of cards _

_You're the kind of reckless _

_That should send me runnin'_  
_But I kinda know that I won't get far _

_And you stood there in front of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me _

_You're a bad idea _

_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_ But with you I know it's no good _

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_ Meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down _

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase _

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly... "_

When I opened my eyes, Edward was right in front of me with a smile on his face.

"That's beautiful. Your voice is so beautiful."

I felt myself blushing. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it.

I smiled at him.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna put the guitar inside." I said.

I kissed Edward wuick before walking away.

What I saw though in the living room scared me.

There was Renee standing besides some creepy looking guy. But that wasn't what scared me. It was the guns they had pointing at Esme, who was tied up.

"Oh sweetie. How nice of you to join us. Please close the door and lock it. I don't want your little boyfriend to come in and try to be your hero again."

I turned around with tears in my eyes.

I looked outside and saw Edward looking at me.

I closed the door but still saw Edward since the back door was see through.

I didn't lock the door, in hopes that Edward would be quick enough to know something was wrong and run fast to the door but the creepy looking guy came behind me and pointed the gun against my temple.

"Lock it!" He yelled.

I did right in time before Edward could make it. He was just outside. The only thing that seperated us was the door and these two physcos.

The guy pulled me by my arm and dragged me to the living room. I was screaming and fighting but he was stronger than me.

Edward looked so helpless. He couldn't do anything but watch what they had plan for me.

What are they gonna do to me and what do they want? I knew Renee only came to me because she want something but what?

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Take a guess as to why Renee is there with some creepy guy and guns. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27: What Do You Want!

**AN: So as you all know that this story is coming to an end pretty soon. In 2 chapters or 3.I will be getting those chapters out soon. So hopefully this story will be done by July.**

**Just wanted to thank all my readers and especially reviewers who have supported me and gave me those encouraging words to continue this story. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 27: What Do You Want?

_BPOV_

I can't believe Renee is doing this. I had hoped she had just left town and forgot about whatever it was that she want from me.

Apparently I was wrong. She was taking this to a whole new level. This wasn't the woman who gave birth to me. Who dressed me up in those little dresses, and having tea parties with. The woman who showed nothing but love and devotion in her eyes for us through out our whole lives.

What happened to that woman?

"What do you want from me Renee?" I growled out at her.

They had tied me up on a chair alongside with Esme.

"Well for starters I want you to call me mom, not Renee."

I laughed at that.

"You can forget about that. You are not my mother."

"Believe me, you will call me mother by the end of this. But that's not why I'm here and doing this. I'm here to get something that rightfully belongs to me but you're father decided when you were born that it belonged to you instead."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked in confusion cause I seriously had no clue what she was talking about.

"Let's see, the fucking beach house in california and the fucking inheritence that his mother left for him to do as he please and instead of spending it on his doting wife, he decides to hand it all over to his precious little girl!"

My eyes widen in shock.

Dad gave me a beach house in california and an inheritence. I never knew he had money at all. I mean more then what we already had. We were never the family to show off the money but apparently Renee wanted to.

"Well just cause he gave it to me doesn't mean I have control over it. He hasn't even told me about those things!"

"Oh but darling that's where you are wrong. Charlie may not have told you about this but you have complete control of it since you turned 18."

I laughed at her.

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch." Renee's boy toy, whose name I found out to be Phil, said.

"Make me."

What I didn't expect him to do was come over and slap me hard on my cheek causing me to bleed.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled out.

He held his fist up and was about to punch when Renee yelled out at him.

"STOP! Do not dare lay another hand on her Phil or help me God I will kill you!" She said and it reminded me of the woman I once knew as my mother.

"Renee you better cut off that emotion crap or we won't get the money that I- we deserve to spend on ourselves. Remember the plan damnit!"

"I rather forget the plan instead of you hurting my daughter. Touch her and this will all be over!" She said standing in front of me.

"I don't need you to finish this through. I can always do this myself."

He punched Renee.

Esme and I screamed out.

"Now that the bitch is out I can get my money. So Bella, be a doll and do as I say if you don't want your mom and Renee to die. I mean I can always make you but I think it would be easier if you cooperate."

"I don't know anything about this inheritence. I don't know the account number or anything about it."

"Let's see if you remember it now." He untied me from the chair and threw me on the floor.

I tried crawling away from him but he grabbed me by my ankle and dragged me back towards him.

"Get away from her Phil!" Esme yelled out.

"What are you gonna do about it? You are otherwise tied up." He smirked down at me.

He got on top of me and held my hands above my head with one of his hands while the other was trying to go under my shirt.

I kneed him in the balls. He went down, cupping his groin. I got up and ran to untie Esme. I then grabbed the gun from Phil and pointed it at him.

"You bitch!" He groaned out in pain.

"You may want to rethink how you speak to me seeing as I'm the one with the gun and I am not afraid to use seeing as I already shot someone once before and killed them." I said, glaring at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Esme, go get the cops in here." I told her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with him alone with you?" She asked with concern about my safety.

"I'm sure, now go." She ran out.

"You little bitch. I will get what I want. I want that money and I will have that tight little body under me." He said.

"In your dreams."

But before I knew it I was on the floor, the gun kicked out of my hand and Phil was on top of me.

He had a tight hold on my face. Squeezing my cheeks really tight.

"You stupid bitch! I swear that you will be mine." He growled.

"Over my dead body." A male voice growled out.

I tried looking over at who it was but I really couldn't since Phil had a tight hold on me.

All I saw was a glance of bronze hair.

"Well look what we have here, your little pretty boy boyfriend came here to rescue you." Phil said in anger at being interrupted.

"Get off of her man. Just leave and I won't kick your ass."

Phil just laughed.

"Like you could even cause me any harm."

Edward pulled out a gun, a gun that belongs to my father.

"You fuckin let her go right now and you can just leave."

"But I can't be doing that now, can I? Not with the police already outside and one of them being her father. I'm not stupid, kid."

"Are you sure cause I think you are. I mean you come here and attack Bella, knowing her father is a cop. Yeah that's pretty stupid. Especially since he is such a respected cop and has every force in Forks and the state of Washington in his pocket."

"I know that kid, that is why I'm not leaving here alone. I'm gonna be taking our sexy little Bella with me."

"Over my dead body! You are not leaving here with my girl. You are leaving this place in two options."

Phil just smirked at him.

"And what are those two options?"

"Option 1 is you can leave right out that door, without Bella and be taken care of by everyone out there."

"And option 2 cause I rather hate option 1 right now."

"Option 2 is you will be leaving here in a body bag with bullets in you."

He laughed.

"Well, I'm feeling rather lucky today. Let's go with option number 2."

"NO!" I screamed. "Don't do this Edward! Please don't. I can't let you."

"Aww. Look how sweet. Your little girlfriend doesn't want you to die today. You're gonna miss him, aren't you baby?" He said grabbing my cheeks between his hand.

"Fuck you Phil! You are a sad excuse of a man. You can't money so you use Renee and you can't get a woman so you force yourself on a teenage girl. How sick and mentally ill are you?"

"Why you little..." He said, pulling his hand back, about to hit me when there was a gunshot fired and had Phil pause.

He looked at me with wide shock eyes.

He looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt.

I kicked him off of me.

As soon as I stood up, Edward rushed to me and lifted me into his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

I was so scared that Phil would hurt Edward and being in his arms, finally, felt like everything was okay now.

I heard the door slammed open and in came my father leading a bunch of cops in.

As soon as he saw me, safe in Edward's arms, I saw the fear leave him and his eyes filled with relief.

He came over to Edward and me.

"Thank god you're okay, kiddo. Edward I don't know how to thank you enough for saving my daughter and risking your life."

"It's not a problem. I would do again in a heartbeat. I would do anything for your daughter."

"I know that son. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her and when you hold her. I'm glad she's with you Edward. I can rest, knowing she has a good man like you in her life." Charlie said while rubbing my head, gently.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. Now take her out front and get you both checked out. I don't want to hear any arguements from either of you."

I peeked up and turned my head to face dad but laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I won't argue Daddy."

He smiled at me sweetly.

"I love you baby girl. I'll see you in a few." I nodded. Charlie then walked away towards Esme to help her out.

I then felt Edward walk outside, towards an ambulance.

We both were sitting inside one, getting checked out. Once they finished, we were left alone.

"I love you Edward." I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back.

"I love you too." He said once we pulled away. "I can never lose you. I can't live without you again. Not permanately. I need you in my life forever mi Bella."

He wrapped me in his arms.

I knew at this moment that Edward and I were the real thing. The true love that I have only read about and seen in movies. It was real and I was glad that it is with Edward. It was only a matter of time before we got married and I wouldn't mind it all. Something in me told me Charlie wouldn't either.

I finally felt like everything was gonna be okay now. That everything was finally over.

* * *

**AN: So how do you like this chapter. Review and let me know. **

**I have several ideas for my next story. The next chapter will have the summaries of these story ideas and I want to know from my trusty readers which story I should be my next priority. Get ready!**


	28. Chapter 28: An End Of One Story

**AN: So I know I said this story would be done by July but real life got in the way but because of that I have already started working on my new stories. So this story will be done by the end of this month.**

**So I've been working really hard on these story ideas. I've got at least 5 possible stories. I'm thinking of letting you guys vote on which story should be my first priority. I may possibly work on two stories.**

* * *

Chapter 28: An End Of One Story...

_BPOV_

_A couple of weeks later._

It was finally graduation. After everything that has happened, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I managed to keep ourselves right on top with school.

I don't know how we did it but we did.

"Bella! Hurry up! The guys are already here and mom is anxious to already take pictures." Alice said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. There I was, staring at a girl in her graduation gown. I grabbed my cap and went downstairs where everyone was.

As soon as I was at the bottom step, I was wrapped up in my big oaf of a brother arms.

"I'm so proud of you sis. You're finally graduating." He said in my ear.

He put me down.

"Thanks." I said.

I then felt arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I turn my head and saw Edward smiling down at me.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi, love." He whispered in my ears.

"Hi." I whispered, looking up at his eyes.

I heard photos being taken of us but I couldn't look away from him no matter what.

"Okay! Break it up! Time for group photos!" Alice said excitedly.

We broke apart in time for Alice to be by my side, wrappinh her arms around me and Jasper while Edward held onto me.

We looked out at Esme and Charlie taking our photos.

After so many photos and poses we were ready to go.

Edward was going to drive me to school while Jasper drove Alice. Our parents and Em were going to meet us there since we had to check in early.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked, holding on to my hand across the gears.

"In a way yeah but I'm just scared to leave Charlie alone." I said.

"You know he won't be alone. Mom wouldn't even hear of it. She's gonna constantly invite him over for dinner. Plus dad and him will go fishing all the time."

I smiled at Edward.

"I know you're right but I can't help but worry about him being alone. This will be the first time he's been alone since the divorce. I mean, when I applied to college I wasn't worried because I always assumed Renee would stay around and have each other. Now that she is gone, I'm constantly worried about how he's gonna handle being alone now that both Em and I are gonna be off to California." I said.

"I know, love but he'll be fine. He knows that you have your own life to live and you can't always stay here to live with him. Plus we can always come visit him anytime we have a long break."

"Thank you."

We were soon parking. We got out of the car.

Edward grabbed my hand and in we walked inside the school for one last time. As soon as we got there, we were pulled apart because we were suppose to be in alphabetical order by last name and McCarthy and Cullen was far apart.

We were then seated in the auditorium. I was far awake from Edward but I was near Mike Newton while Edward was near Tanya Denali.

After that whole little fiasco, they haven't bugged us ever since. They've kept their distance. Well Jessica Stanley has been keeping Mike occupied since he finally agreed to date her. Tanya has been busy glaring and being snotty.

Some things never change around here.

The whole ceramony was a blur to me until I finally was on that stage getting my diploma. The Cullens, dad and Em were screaming and cheering for me. They did the same to Edward, Alice and Jasper but it still was embarassing for me.

I never did like being the center of attention.

Soon the ceramony was over.

A lot of people were coming up to me saying congrats and that they were gonna miss me.

A bunch of people who I didn't know were coming up to me.

Then, I felt arms wrap around my wasit from behind.

I turned my head and looked up to find that I was in Edward's arms.

"Hi." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"Hi." He whispered back at me.

He then leaned down and kissed me.

"Aww how cute!" Alice shouted, making Edward and I break apart from our kiss.

"Darling, what did I say about scaring them?" Jasper said.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. They are way too cute. They are gonna get married and have goregous kids. Well second best since ours will be even cuter." She said kissing him.

They soon forgot about everyone else.

I looked at Edward with a sly smile on my face and he gave me back one, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Aww! How cute!" We both yelled out, trying to imitate Alice.

She flipped us off.

We just laughed and walked away from them towards our parents.

I was soon lifted off the ground in Emmett's arms.

"Congrats baby girl." He said.

"Thanks Em. It was no big deal."

He put me down.

I turned towards my dad and hugged him. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He said pulling back. "After everything that has happened this year, you still managed to keep your grades up."

"Thanks dad."

Soon I was wrapped in the Cullen's arms.

"Congrats honey." Esme said.

"We are proud of you. You've come a long way." Carsile said.

"Yeah, I have and I have all of you to thank for that."

I finally finished high school with everyone I love by my side. Who stood by me when I was a bitch towards them. I'm grateful for this family. That's what they all are to me, a family.

I stood next to Edward and hugged his side.

"We did it baby." He said happily.

"Yeah we did."

This is the start of a brand new chapter in my life and I'm ready to start it with Edward righ by my side.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the epilogue. The story is over very soon. I'm so sad to see it go since this has been my first story, my baby really. Well I will put the stories summary in a author's note very soon. Probably by tomorrow so be on the look out tomorrow for that author's note/chapter. The epilogue will be out near the end of the month.**


	29. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry that the Epilogue took awhile but I hadn't fudn the time with school taking up most of my time. But I finally found the time. So onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Bpov**

_**7 years later**_

The last seven years have been amazing. Edward and I went onto college to Dartmouth.

I majored in music and minored in English. Edward majored in computer science and minored in music.

We did have our ups and downs in college but not once did we break up because of the fights we had.

When we graduated, we spent the day with our family. That night, Edward had proposed to me.

_**Flashback**_

_"I would like to make a toast to my wonderful children, Bella and Edward for accomplishing so much. They have been through so much these past few years yet they managed to make their dreams come true. They have graduated college now and are ready to start their lives in the real world." Carsile said with a glass of champagne._

_Esme stood up._

_"I am so proud of you both. Edward you have become a wonderful young man that your father and I have raised you to be. You have the whole world in your hands now and with a wonderful young lady such as Bella, you can accomplish anything." She said, looking at Edward._

_She then turned to look at me._

_"Bella, I am proud to have been apart of your life and helped raised you into this beautiful young lady. I wouldn't have choosen anyone better than you to be with my son. And vice versa. You are both blessed in your lives together and I can't wait to see where your lives will take you. Congrats you two." She said sitting back down with Carsile._

_Charlie then stood up._

_"I wanna say I'm proud of you baby girl. Your brother and I are both proud of everything you have done even though you have been through a tough time. I couldn't picture anyone else for you to be with besides Edward. I'm proud of you both. You take care of my little girl Edward."_

_I looked at Edward, a little confused as to why my dad would say that after all these years of me dating Edward._

_What I saw in Edward's eyes were nerves. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Something was going on._

_Edward stood up and looked down at me._

_"Bella, you know that I have loved you for a very long time. I was the geek and you were the popular girl. We've both changed and grown. We have been through a lot together and I don't regret it because it helped our relationship get stronger. I can't imagine spending my life with someone other than you. I see myself growing old with you, living together and getting married. I see you pregnant with my children and taking care of our children together. I really want that all with you. So Bella, if you can do me the great honor of becoming my wife, being my partner, my equal, but most importantly my soulmate. Will you marry me?" He said getting down on one knee and took a ring box out with the most gorgeous ring in it._

_I gasped and covered my mouth. Tears were falling down my face._

_I nodded my head. I took my hand away from my mouth._

_"Yes. Yes I want to marry you." I said._

_He put the ring on my finger and got up. He grabbed me to stand up and kissed me._

_I could hear our family cheering us on._

_We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes._

_"I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together."_

_"Me either." I replied back to him._

_**Flashback Ended**_

We got married six months later. We just couldn't wait to get married.

We weren't the only ones who couldn't wait. Alice and Esme couldn't wait to plan our wedding.

Jasper and Emmett were excited that Edward and I were taking our relationship to the next level. Well they were more happy that they won the bet against Charlie about the time we would get married.

The wedding took place on the backyard of the Cullen's home since that's where we all grew up at.

It was a beautiful wedding. I wore a beautiful dress. It was a mermaid gown. The bottom had layers on the bottom.

Edward had looked at me with so much love that day.

It was the best day of my life. No more Isabella McCarthy, it was now Isabella Cullen.

He took me to London, England for our honeymoon. It was the best time of our lives. We spent a lot of time in the hotel room but we did go out to sightsee.

We moved to Seattle and got an apartment.

I started working at this indie studio with musicians. I helped write and produce a lot of music.

Edward started his own computer company and helped me out at work from time to time.

Alice and Jasper ended up getting married as soon as Edward and I came back from our honeymoon.

They live right nearby us.

Emmett lives in Seattle as well. He has his own architect company.

Emmett did have a hard time trusting another girl after Rose, especially around me. He didn't really go on dates very often. But one night he finally met the right girl.

He ended up dating Kate James. She was blond and did look like a model but she was so kind. The very opposite of Rose.

Kate has become a great friend of mine. Like another sister. All of us agree that Emmett should marry her but he wants to take his time, he doesn't want it to turn bad like it did with Rose.

Kate understands. Emmett and I sat down with her after a year they dated and told her the whole story as to why we are a bit put off. She understands completely and would beat the shit out of Rose if she ever got the chance.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard my little boy call for me.

I got down on my knees in time to catch my little boy in my arms.

I lifted him up in my arms.

My little Masen was such a blessing even though he was a surprise. Edward and I were very excited once I found out I was pregnant. When Masen was born Edward's and I love became even more. We were so happy with him in our lives.

"What is it Masen?" I asked him.

"Daddy mean." He said with a pout on his lips.

"Aww baby, what did daddy do?"

"Took my owce cream." He said. He couldn't say ice so a lot of his I's sounded like ow's.

"I did not!" Edward said, walking towards us.

As soon as he reached us, he wrapped his arm around us.

"Did too." My little Masen say.

"Did not." Edward said.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Masen said with a pout.

"Aww. Edward. How could you eat my baby boys ice cream?" I put my little boy down and kneeled down to him. "Go tell Grandma Mimi to give you more ice cream. I'll make sure daddy doesn't eat it."

Grandma Mimi was a nickname he gave Esme.

He gave me a huge smile.

"Yay!" He hugged me tight and gave me a huge kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you mommy." He ran off back inside the house but not before sticking his tongue out at Edward.

My little Masen was the perfect mix of both Edward and I.

He had my hair color but Edward's messy hair. He had Edward's eye color, my nose and his lips.

I stood up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He's just like you. With that cute little pout to get his way." Edward said.

"He's like you too. Go crying to mommy when he doesn't get his way."

"Hey! That was only when I was small."

"I know babe." I said giving him a kiss.

"We did great haven't we?" Edward asked.

"Yeah we did. Not so bad for a couple of trouble makers huh?"

He leaned down and kissed me.

We turned around and walked back inside to go back inside our house. We moved out of our apartment and found a home as soon as I became pregnant with Mase. We had enough rooms for even more kids. Which was what I was planning on since I was pregnant again. I was planning on telling Edward and Masen tonight. Hopefully Masen would be happy since he's two years old.

Our family was growing even more. It was filled with so much love would be filled with even more love with our second unborn child.

* * *

**AN: This is the end of My Best Friend Became A Hot Mess. I enjoyed writing this story. I am still in shock and how much of a response this story has gotten. I wasn't expect to even get over 100 reviews but I am so grateful for all of you who reviewed and followed this story. So thank you.**

**I have already posted a new story called 'Haunted By Our Past' you guys should check it out. It's the opposite of this story. Check it out and see for yourself.**


End file.
